


Soul Voice

by LusciaKoushiro



Series: Requiem for the Fallen [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, At least those are the themes I am aiming for, F/M, Hope, Loss, Love, M/M, More NPCs will be added as they are introduced, Nods to FFXI, POV First Person, Sacrifice, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciaKoushiro/pseuds/LusciaKoushiro
Summary: A tale of the Warrior of Light's past and going into her future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows my WoL alongside some of my friend's characters. I wrote this with my best friend to whom the character Xa'kryn (pronounced Zack Rin) belongs. Takes place between Soul Surrender and The Far Edge of Fate. Somethings diverge from the days of 1.0 such as FCs not being a thing and the housing wards not existing.

Boxes covered the hard wood floors of the empty, two story house that I had recently purchased. I began to unpack my bedroom belongings as my friend, Tia, rummaged through the mounds of books I owned and placed them on the shelves. Most of those tomes were teaching guides in many crafts, mainly cook books.

 

The Au'Ra seemed to sigh a little; “I know you talked about getting a house someday, but I kind of see Jay's point too; you do have a room in the Free Company's house.” This was true, I did, but as a traveling adventurer who represents the company it's hard to separate work and relaxation if it's in the same building, let alone the same room. I shrugged a little at her words; “When I saw this plot available I just had to jump on it.” The desire to want something isn't unknown to any creature, we all feel the need to have something within our lives; whether it's a physical object, or emotional affection. In this case for me it was both.

 

Tia continued to shelve the books, but I could feel her staring at me; “Why though?” I climbed up onto a step stool and began placing my old stuffed toys on the wall shelving. I let a small, but sad smile tug at my lips; “Because, this is the house where I grew up.” I held a stuffed chocobo in my hands and just looked into its button eyes; “My parent's Free Company house was the big one adjacent to this one... we were like a big happy family.” I sat on my bed, my eyes still glued to the toy in my hands.

 

There was only a brief moment of silence before I heard the question that I was dreading; “so... where are they now” I could tell she was a little afraid to ask, after all I was starting to feel a little somber as we unpacked my belongings and not just any belongings; things from back then. For me, this topic is never easy to answer; “My mother passed away not long before the Calamity, their Free Company mates I am not too sure of. I know some of them passed well before the fall, in combat. My brother and our friends....” I trail off only for a second and could just picture us as kids, playing adventurers, partying up to defeat the evil. Of course, I was always stuck being the healer for some reason. I smile and even let out a giggle at the memory, but sigh soon after, “I sadly don't know what happened to them either. Of course my brother left before the Calamity as well.”

 

I look over and see my friend staring at some of the books that she had stacked to the sides; “I'm sorry...” she said, her focus now strictly on the books. “You have nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault I don't know.” I assure her. I start to put away more bedroom items when I hear; “Lus, what are these books?” I turn to face her and see her holding up a novel entitled; “Rise of the Zilart”; “Oh, those were stories my birth mother used to read to me.”

 

“Birth mom?” she sounded confused. Though the concept of having two different mothers isn't anything new, some children aren't aware of that fact. I nodded; “My mom was my birth mom's best friend. After my father died, my birth mom raised me alone until she passed when I was around 3 or 4. She asked her friend to take care of me and raise me as her own. I don't remember too much about her or my father, all I really remember is her curling up with me in bed, or in front of the fireplace under a big blanket and as she read me those stories.” I smile softly again, thinking about those times long past, as there was one story or fact that my birth mother shared with me; “My birth mom loved those books, even to the point of naming me after the dragoon in that story.”

 

I saw her smile as she opened the book and read aloud; “It all began with a stone...” “Or so the legend says...” I say, finishing the first line. She let out a small chuckle; “You must have read these a lot to remember the very first line.” I gave a slight nod; “I read through them at least once a year, but that line will get stuck in your brain regardless.” She quirked a blonde eyebrow, “Why's that?” I stood from the bed, my plush toy now resting on the mattress, making my way over to the stack of books next to her; taking the second volume of the series into my hands and opening it up; “It's literally the first line in every book.” I leaned down to show her the page.

 

She laughed aloud, seemingly she wasn't expecting that to be my answer. Tia appeared to read the first page or so before I saw her icy blue gaze glance up to me; “Think I could borrow them sometime? They look really interesting.” I smile and nod, handing her the book I was holding, “Go ahead and take them with you, I'm not reading them at the moment.” Her face lit up with almost childlike glee, reminding me of myself long ago when my mom would come in to read me those adventures.

 

We continued setting up my new/old home, the down stairs looking fairly decent and the upstairs coming around to be presentable. My stomach growled rather loudly as I glanced to Tia who was putting dishes on the shelf above the stove; “I think I'm about ready to take a break. Want to grab the sandwiches from that box over there?” I pointed towards the left side of the stove. I had quickly made lunches before packing my last box from the Free Company house and was very careful not to place anything heavy atop of them during the move.

 

“Sure thing, I'm starving!” she moved just slightly to her left and grabbed the wrapped up food, her eyes beamed with delight as she noticed the small reward I had placed in there as well, “Cookies!!!” I hear her exclaim from the other side of the wine wrack cabinet. She quickly came around from the kitchen and joined me at my dining table, grinning from ear to ear, “You always know how to make me smile.”

 

“It's just a small thank you for helping me move.” She nods and proceeds to eat her chocolate chip cookies before even touching her sandwich. We munched on our lunches in silence for but a moment before I could see in her eyes that she looked like she wanted to ask me something; “Tia, something wrong?” I ask. Going from super excited about her favorite treat to quiet wasn't really her style. She shook her head, “Nothing really wrong, but I wanted to ask you something...” Her voice fell to almost a whisper, was her question really so bad? “You can ask me anything.” I said gently with a soft smile.

 

“Well...” she turned her gaze to the food in front of her instead of facing me; “You said you.... don't know what happened to your family and friends....” she said quietly, “I haven't heard you mention them before....” she slowly started to look up at me; “Why don't you know?” My eyes widened a little bit, I didn't think that explanation from earlier warranted further information. “What do you mean?” I ask.

 

“They were your family right? And even close friends like family, so if you were so close like it seems you might have been, how could you lose touch?” That time she stared right at me, as if she was trying to find the answer herself deep within my blue eyes. “Ahhh...” I leaned back into my chair; “You're right, we were extremely close, but like all kids, we grow up. My brother I really don't know what happened. One day he was happy, dating the love his life and then the next poof he was gone. His best friend was devastated, didn't really leave his room for days.” I saw her pout a little hearing that, but I continued; “His twin sister was at his side for awhile and then she too left, going off with some guy she had been seeing. At least that's what her brother told me one of the last times we spoke. And then there was Dem....” I trailed off, my face feeling flush as I said his name. The Au'Ra across from me gave me a little sly look; “Oooooh do I sense a crush??”

 

I smile and my face I was pretty certain was beet red now; “He was more than a crush. I love him.” She raised an eyebrow; “You mean loved, don't you?” I shook my head; “No... Demresinaux always dreamed of being a knight, loving the Paladins in those exact stories you are going to read. He decided that he was going to Ishgard and join the Templar. The night before he was to set out we...” I was cut off by a loud knocking on my front door, my attention snapping to it. I push my chair back, standing to my feet to answer it, all the while I heard my friend exclaim, “Oh come on! You can't just stop there!”

 

I chuckled reaching for the doorknob, thankfully the heat from my face was now dissipating. The large wood panel creaked as a pulled it open. On the other side stood a male Elezen Lancer from the Order of the Twin Adder; “May I help you?” I questioned. He gave a quick Adder salute; “Forgive the disruption, Lieutenant Koushiro, but The Elder Seedseer wishes to have a word with you.” I was taken aback slightly, aside from winding down from our events in Ishgard, I couldn't think of any reason why she would wish to see me. I nod, “Let us be off then.” I turn around to head back inside for a moment to grab my bow, but Tia was already there, with it in hand; “The Warrior of Light always needs her trusted friends.” She said with a smile. I returned it in kind as I took my Anima from her, strapping it and my quiver to my back. We exited the house and I gesture forward to the lancer. With another salute he escorted us to Old Gridania to meet with Elder Seedseer, Kan-E-Senna.

 

We walked as fast as we could, as to not make any kind of scene among Gridania's residents. The Adder officer lead us through to the Lotus Sands where a gentle presence awaited us, but her face clearly showing concerned; “Welcome, Luscia, thank you so much for answering my call.” She looked slightly passed me and smiled at Tia; “And you brought Tiasaur as well, welcome.” I nodded, “I wasn't sure what this was entailing, as no real details were given. If there were any fighting to be done, I would want to have some back up just in case.” She gave me a nod in return, “As of right now I have reason to believe that there will be a need for combat, however, I do not know the circumstances in which this came to be.” She took a few steps forward, past Tia and I, moving up the stones we had just come down; “Come with me to the Conjurer's Guild, I shall explain more once there. But I must have you keep this to yourselves, at least until we can find some answers.” With that she continued up the steps with us close in toe as well as her two lancer guards.

 

As we walked to the guild, my feline ears caught a few choice conversations as we passed by, the people clearly shocked to see the Elder Seedseer pass through and with me, the Warrior of Light, right behind her. All that I heard though, was almost the same, 'I hope this doesn't mean something is about to come'. Even though I have been called the people's beacon of hope, I can understand some fearing what may come with just my presence around.

 

We enter the guild's building, the Elder Seedseer making eye contact with the guild's leader and with nothing but a nod we continued towards what seemed to be a wall. She raised the staff in her hand, emitting a white glow and before we knew it there was a doorway that seemed to lead into a deeper room. She looked back at me; “5 years ago, not long after the Calamity, a body was found in the Twelveswood within Sylph territory. The untouched ones pleaded for the Adder's assistance of its removal, in fear that the touched ones may invade their area, thinking it an act of war. Once our Adder soldiers approached they realized that this person was still alive, however due to who this person is, we have had to keep quiet.”

 

I took in her words, but I could not help but show that I was perplexed; “I don't understand, if the person was alive, why would you want to keep the identity quiet?” She nodded, understanding where I was coming from; “This person had quite the following before the Calamity, even just saying that they had been found, would have caused a flood of reporters and such from Ul'dah more than likely wanting to make a profit.” She heaved a heavy sigh; “It was our intent to keep his identity secret until he awoke, but it's been 5 years past... his condition remains unchanged, yet he lives.” I nod again, now realizing why I had been summoned by her; “You need me to invoke the Echo to maybe see what happened to him.” She exchanged another nod with me and motioned for Tia and I to follow her into the hidden room.

 

The room was very dimly lit with not much in its surroundings. In the shadows I could see a man lying in a bed. The heels of my boots echoed on the wooden floor as I slowly move closer, not wanting to disturb the conjurers in the room. The Elder Seedseer and Tia now stood behind me as I moved closer to the bed, the features starting to come through. Short sky blue hair made it's way into my field of vision and I could almost feel my heart in my throat as I recognized the man who lay in a deep slumber; “Sora?!” I gasped.

 

“Sora? As like the singer Sora Evens?” Tia questioned. I was in too much of a shock to answer her, though he lay only mere feet away I felt myself bound over to the bedside. It indeed looked like he was in fact asleep. No discomfort, no stress, just sleep. I quickly turned back to the Elder Seedseer, trying with all my might to hold back the tears I could feel were beginning to well up; “He's been like this for 5 years?” My voice cracked slightly.

 

The Elder Seedseer nodded once more; “As you can see there are no wounds, even something resembling a scar...” I turned my attention back to him, kneeling to one knee, and taking his hand in mine. I closed my eyes, willing for the Echo to take me to the time where he fell. I tightened my grasp as I felt a twinge of pain at my temples.

 

And there I was.... _now standing 5 years ago on the outskirts of La Noscea. Sora stood, staring at the darkening sky as the red like star, Dalamud, neared closer to ending Eorzea as we knew it. His teal trench coat gently blew in the oncoming sea breeze and his fingerless-gloved hand gripped tightly onto the necklace he was wearing. Footsteps crept up behind him; “Xa'k?” he says, turning around, his eyes went wide as a hand lunged right at him. He then let out a loud gasp, and everything went black..._

 

My eyes shot open and I let out a small scream as I let go of his hand and fell on my side, being knocked back slightly. “Luscia!” I heard Tia cry out and run to my aid. She helped sit me up right, “Are you okay? What did you see?” I could only stare at him, the Echo has never actually harmed me before, so how could that possibly happen? “I felt it...” I said; “I didn't see anything, but a hand....” I moved to stand with the help of my trusted friend, my eyes still on the man before me; “Whatever... whoever attacked him... I felt it...”

 

I look Sora over and sure enough he was wearing a necklace; a silver chain with a gold ring upon on it. I take a breath, moving closer and slightly away from Tia, but could still feel her hands on my arm and shoulder. “You're going in for another one, aren't you?” She asked. I only gave a small nod as I reached for the gold band. I only managed to give it a quick look over, before noticing the name Xa'kryn engraved on the inside. My temples pulsed again and I shut my eyes.

 

_Sora and a black haired Elezen stood outside of the gold smithing guild. The tall elf smiled as he placed the necklace around the singer's neck. “You sure about this?” Sora questioned. His companion nodded, “More than anything. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives.” he pulled him closer, placing his hand under Sora's chin, the two locking eyes, “Whatever comes our way, even if it's the end of the world, I want you and I to face it together, as one...” he leaned in and placed his lips on top of Sora's. The embrace grew tighter between them and the kiss more passionate...._

I snap back, slowly opening my eyes. Internally thanking Hydaelyn that it wasn't another memory to attack me. I released the grip on the ring, being gentle to not have it just drop onto his chest. I turned to my Summoner friend, “Tia I need you to go to the Rising Stones and retrieve Alphinaud for assistance, can you do that for me?” She gave me a determined smile and nodded. I then turned to the Elder Seedseer, “The Echo gave me little to go on, but I am going to find answers. Has it only been the conjurers that have tried treating him?” She shook her head; “I have had a few Scholars come through as well, unfortunately they could add little to our observations.”

“As I thought....” I whispered. I took a deep breath, my eyes determined as I gazed into hers; “I need you to send a request to Ser Aymeric that we may bring Sora to Ishgard for treatment. The Astrologians might be able to give some insight on what I have seen in the Echo.”

 

“Of course, I will see to it right away.” she said turning back and making her way to her guards. Tia followed suit with her linkpearl to her ear. I turn back to Sora, this time no tears wanted to spring forth, my heart didn't ache. I took another deep breath; “I will find out what happened to you... I will find them and everyone else... I promise you that... my friend.” It was the first time in a very long time that I felt hope in the thought of seeing my friends.... my family again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LusciaKoushiro) to see how fics are progressing! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

***

 

I stayed in the room with Sora, just pacing forward and back, my eyes never leaving him. Though I knew it was hopeless, a part of me wanted to just see him wake up then and there. It really wasn't too long before I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway, but to me it felt like an eternity. “You requested my assistance, I hear.” I stopped my movement as I heard the young scholar's voice. His face was serious, but his Lalafell companion was nothing but smiles as she saw me, “Tia told us you were going to be looking for someone and I thought I might be able to lend a hand.”

I smiled at her; “You are most certainly fit for this assignment, Tataru, thank you.” I looked to Alphinaud; “You drew that picture of Thancred from memory, correct?” The young elf looked at me questioningly, but gave a nod. I continued; “If I were to describe some people, would you be able to draw them?” Alphinaud almost seemed to be taken aback slightly, surely out of surprise; “I must say, I most certainly wasn't expecting that to be your request.” he looked to have thought for just a second and nodded; “I can give it a try, who are these people I am to be drawing and how many, if I may ask.”

 

“Only three.” I replied, “The first is a female Hyur, with long purple hair, blue eyes and roughly my height.” I pointed to Sora; “Her facial features match his very closely,” I paused and glanced at the white haired boy out of the corner of my eye, “I am sure you know this well being a twin yourself.”

 

He took a slight step back at my words, though I meant them playfully, and sighed. I chuckled at his response, then continued with my descriptions; “The second is a male Miqo'te, he stands around 5'10”, short black hair, his bangs coming down to about here-” I moved my hand to show where the hair stopped about mid cheek; “and violet eyes.” I saw him nod, “And the third is a male Elezen. Unlike the other two, I only have seen him through the Echo, but if I remember right, Sora is about 5'7” or 5'8” so this man had to be about 6 foot at the least. He has short black hair-” again I motioned with my hands to show the length of his bangs that stopped just below his cheek bone; “and he has violet eyes as well.”

 

He nods again after mulling over the information I had just given him; “And who are they exactly?” I could tell he was a little concerned that they maybe some ill intended people, especially since I didn't know the third one; “As I said the girl is Sora's sister, Rachel. The Elezen... I guess would be his fiance who goes by Xa'kryn or Xa'k for short.” I let out a small sigh; “And the Miqo'te is my brother, Tracey. It might be a long shot in finding him... but we have to try.”

 

Tataru motioned to herself, a confident smirk on her face; “You leave everything to us, even those who lurk in the deepest of shadows can't escape me.” Alphinaud nodded once more and turned on his heels to the doorway; “Let us be off to the markets, Tataru, so we may find some supplies that I might be able to get these drawings underway.” The Lalafell gave a quick wave and followed the young elf outside.

 

***

 

Tia and I stayed in the secret room while our Scion friends went about the markets. I couldn't even begin to tell how long it had been since they stepped out. I was going against everything my heart wanted me to do, I had to be smart about searching and not just storm off and blindly look around. My summoner companion was making some good use of this down time by reading through the first book, but after a bit she closed it and looked to me; “So he really is Sora Evens, the singer....” I nod. She smiled slightly moving closer to me and the bed, “I remember hearing him sing for the first time out in Limsa. I don't know what it was, but every note played on the piano and every key he sang was soothing. I was lucky to get a table fairly close to where he was playing, but the venue was packed...”

 

“He could always draw a crowd.” I said, “Even as kids and we were just playing, if he sang neighbors from all over the Lavender Beds would just come by to see him.” I smiled a tad, recalling his elegant voice. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the ringing of my linkpearl. I placed it to my ear and heard our little Lala's voice; “Luscia, we found a lead!” She exclaimed. “I was talking with the Admiral and she said that members of the Maelstrom might know something about not one, but TWO of the people you are looking for!!! Come meet us at the airship landing as soon as you're able.” I turned my attention to Tia; “That girl never ceases to amaze me...” I gave one more look to Sora; “If I find my brother.... I will be sure to give him hell for you....” I whispered before turning on my heels and going down the hall with Tia closely behind.

 

Once at the airship landing the white haired Elezen showed me what progress he had made in the drawings. My eyes went wide, I could scarcely believe how close he had gotten in their appearances. “Are there any adjustments you would have me make before we start showing these around?” he asked. I gave a small nod, “Tracey does have some markings, just below his eyes on each side.” I moved my hand along my face to give him a rough idea. He nodded, “Very well, I shall make the proper adjustments. But let us be off, I can finish along the way.”

 

My brows furrowed as we took to the skies and I kept clenching my hands into a fist every few moments. I made sure that my back was to Tataru and Alphinaud so they wouldn't see the anger on my face. It had been seven years since I had last seen him... I didn't think I was still this angry and not just for Sora's sake. Tia walked up next to me, her voice low so that her words wouldn't catch on our friend's ears; “You're gonna punch him aren't you?” she asked, clearly reading my body language. “So hard he'll skip across the ocean....” I whispered.

 

It wasn't much longer when we docked in Limsa Lominsa. Alphinaud showed me the drawings once more and I was quite pleased with the outcome. I had to blush a little as I gazed on the one of the black haired Elezen though, he was quite attractive. I give the boy a nod and we set off to the elevator, once above we were greeted by a member of the Maelstrom outside the Admiral's chambers. He gave the Maelstrom salute, which I return with one from the Adder; “Lieutenant Koushiro, welcome! The Admiral has been expecting you and yours, please go on in.”

 

The large door creaked as we pushed it open. I had to squint slightly as the sun beamed through the large bay windows that resided behind the desk where Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn sat with her right hand man, Eynzhar, standing to the right of her. The female leader of Limsa stood, a smile on her face as she gazed upon me as the 4 of us approached; “Ah Luscia, it has been quite some time since we last met.” I give a nod, “I just wish it was under better circumstances.” She came around the desk and leaned against it, her arms crossed; “Tataru had made some inquiries about some individuals and it appears that a couple of them have been seen by a few of my men.”

 

Alphinaud stepped forward with the drawings in hand; “If I may, Admiral, do you recognize any of these three?” He handed the papers over for her to look at. Her expression seemed to show slight regret as she placed one of the papers on her desk and she held up the other two; “Sadly I do somewhat recognize these two.” I hung my head after seeing she held up the images of Tracey and Rachel. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and heard Tia ask the question I had in mind; “Did they do something?”

 

She placed the two drawings she had in her hand on top of the third; “They are wanted by the Maelstrom.” She admitted; “There were a number of witnesses who say that the Miqo'te was seen buying poisons. When we questioned the Rogue's Guild, Jacke had mentioned that they no longer train recruits in that kind of combat and they themselves have stopped using such tactics. Though the Hyur made no purchase or had direct interaction with the dealer, they were seen together and are being treated as an accomplice.”

 

“Luscia....” I heard Tataru whispered, I could feel her gaze on me. I don't know what I felt more; sadness because two people I had known and thought of as family would break the law or anger that Tracey would have dragged Rachel into something like this. I slowly lift my head and the request I was about to ask was indeed a lot to ask for; “Admiral, would you entrust these two to me?”

 

There was a pause, a rather long one, as she stared into my eyes. I could see her contemplating; “Even though you are the Warrior of Light, these two need to be brought to justice.” she sighed, seemingly not wanting to say what she was about to; “There has been at least one victim who has been inflicted with such poisons, we have reason to believe that they may also have been the ones to attack them.” I held my tongue, Tracey has done some stupid shit in the past, but outright killing someone for no reason wasn't his style and if Rachel was indeed with him, she would have put a stop to it. I wracked my brain trying to figure out a nice way to convey this point, but Aplhinaud seem to beat me to it; “With all do respect, Admiral, Luscia seems to know these two since childhood. What's more is that the Miqo'te in question is her brother, I ask you that you at least let us get to the bottom of this for the Maelstrom, so that she may at least get the answers she requires. You have my word, that the proper actions will be taken once she has them.”

 

She gave a nod, thank the Twelve that this young Elezen speaks so eloquently. She looked to Eynzhar, “What was the last information we received?” He flipped through a few documents, “It appears they were last seen sneaking onto a ship bound for Aleport.” She turned back to me, handing me the drawings from the desk; “I will leave this to you, Warrior of Light.” I could only give a soft smile as thanks as I nodded. I turned on my heels to face the door; “Let's head to the docks, everyone.” There was nothing left to say as we made our way to the Lower Decks.

 

As we walked to the pier I looked to Tia, “I have one thing left to do really quick. See to it that we have everything we might need before we set sail.” I saw her nod and as they stopped next to the skipper I continued walking towards the Rogue's Guild. The man outside only gave me a once over when he recognized my face. With a quick nod he allowed my entry, once inside I could hear a few greetings from members, but I heeded them no mind. I wasn't meaning to be rude of course, but time was of the essence. I made my way to the center table and slammed my hands down on it, causing the man who was sitting down to spill his drink a little as he jumped in surprise; “You better start talking, Jacke.” I said bluntly.

 

“Luscia?! Well if this isn't a surprise. I haven't seen you in I don't know how many moons.” He placed his drink down; “What is it you need, Lass?” This man had to be one of the most laid back people I have ever met. I can only hope he won't view my questions as going against the 'Rogue's Creed'. “The Admiral said she spoke with you about a Miqo'te who bought some poisons.”

 

He tilted his head to the side, confused; “The Maelstrom came knocking on my door only asking if we had something to do with it as we used to use those techniques upon our blades.” he smirked; “You remember them I am sure, you were quite good at it.” I furrowed my brow, letting him know I wasn't there to take a trip down memory lane. He cleared his throat but a moment to gain some composure as he saw the look on my face before he continued; “But that was the extent of the questioning.”

 

“They made no inquiries about whom they were looking for?” he shook his head; “They said they had witnesses who saw someone buying poison and that the dealer themselves was cooperating with them in order for a lighter sentence. They scoured the place looking for any substances, but left with no further questions when they found none. Who are they looking for?” I stood from leaning on the table, crossing my arms; “A Miqo'te by the name of Tracey, he's my brother.”

 

I saw his eyes widened a little as he slapped his knee once while he laughed out loud; “Well I'll be! Tracey Galace is your brother?! Never in a million years would I have thought I had trained both of you!” He stood from his seat and placed his arm around my shoulders and whispered; “Come with me to the back, so we can chat.” I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he withdrew the half embrace and moved to the back room. Without any hesitation I followed. Once we were both inside and the door firmly locked behind us he looked me straight in the eye; “Aye, your brother did go to that dealer and obtain that poison, but it was to inspect it. There have been rumors that bodies have been appearing all over Eorzea, as if they were disposed of, thinking that they were dead, but they appear to be in a deep slumber.” My eyes went wide, knowing the condition he was speaking of; “So you think it was a poison?” he shrugged; “Tracey said that the kind he bought from that merchant wasn't one that could put you to sleep, but he did uncover where these dealers operate after much 'questioning' of the sales person. He and his companion set out to Aleport so they could put a stop to it.”

 

I sighed in relief, I knew my brother wasn't THAT stupid. I cocked my head a little, questioningly as I asked; “If he was doing this for the greater good, why didn't you just explain that to the Maelstrom?” He chuckled; “Luscia, lass, you remember our creed, don't you? We don't rat each other out. If I were to have told them than we would have been accomplices for harboring a fugitive and having knowledge of his whereabouts plus having possession of illegal goods. It would have made matters a lot worse for us. Tracey knows this.” I nod, I knew their creed and understood. I turn my back to Jacke, heading to the door as I heard him say; “Don't be too hard on him when you find him, Lass.” I smirked a little; “I make no promises.” I said as I walked out the door and back to the pier.

 

“Everything all right?” Alphinaud asks. I nod; “I have no doubt that they are mostly innocent. Let us board and I'll explain.” we stepped onto the ship and I reiterated exactly what the Rogue's leader had said to me. I sat down as we began to set sail; “If we can find these poison makers/dealers, at best it should just be a slap on the wrist for the two of them.” Alphinaud nodded in agreement, but was wherry of one possible speculation; “Do you really think it was poison though?” he asks. Knowing he was referring to Sora, I shook my head; “If it was any kind of toxin, the conjurers would have noticed, especially after what happened to the Sultana.” I paused listening to the waves crash against the side of the ship; “But it's the only lead we have, so we'll follow it to the end.” I saw them all nod in agreement. I leaned back, resting against a couple crates and shut my eyes, it would be a little bit before we reached our destination and who knows how much time I would have before I could rest again.

 

***

 

After a little while I started to stir a tad, I honestly didn't feel quite ready to wake, but hearing a loud; “Oh my god! The leader of Jeuno is a prick!” from Tia I decided to open one eye and glance over to my friend who was close to the end of the first book; “Enjoying yourself?” I asked sleepily. She glanced up from the pages a little sheepishly, “Sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud.” I sat more upright and rubbed my shoulder as it seemed I have slept on it funny and now it was sore. “It's all right, I'm glad you're enjoying it.”

 

Tataru stood at the head of the boat and pointed ahead; “We're about to dock!!” Was good timing on my part I guess. I adjusted the bow to my back once more. When we were out on the pier I looked to my companions; “Alphinadu, Tataru, I would like you to go around questioning everyone, especially showing them the third image to maybe get some insight on where he might be.” I look around, noticing more members of the Maelstrom wandering about, no doubt searching for our two runaways; “Tia, see what information you can get from the soldiers since you are part of the Maelstrom yourself. I will do the same and take a look from above.” I say pointing the lookout posts. I saw the three of them nod and move out.

 

I make it to the top of the lookout point, standing next to a Maelstrom soldier; “There's no way they could have slipped by us...” I heard her mutter. With the amount of soldiers here it would be difficult for someone to just sneak around, then again, that was Tracey's specialty. He would sneak out almost every night and make it back before our mom would wake up. I took to looking out, while standing on the ledge, turning carefully to maybe get a vantage point on different angles. Suddenly I hear the female Roegadyn next to me yell over her linkpearl; “All units, I have one of the suspects in sight! Move to the outer perimeter, he's making his way north!” I follow her direction with my gaze and sure enough I catch a blur of a black tail.

 

I drew my weapon and jumped from the tower, getting a small lead on the Maelstrom, but I wasn't so far ahead of them that I couldn't hear them yell; “Halt!” I fired a couple shots, hoping it would make him stop running, but alas he paid no attention to it. As best I could I picked up my pace and fired one more time, this time aiming for his leg. I let the arrow fly and thankfully it grazed him just right where he stumbled due to the speed he was running at. I stopped when I reached him, placing my right foot on his back, my bow still drawn; “You have a lot of nerve, you know that?” I said with a much frustrated tone. I felt him move under me, trying to roll over, so I gave him a hard nudge with my foot and once again placed it on him. He gasped as my foot stepped down onto his chest, but his expression was of anger, that was until he saw my face as he looked passed my bow that was in his. “Luscia...?”

 

The Maelstrom soldiers caught up to us and circled around. One of the Hyur men pulled out some rope to begin tying his hands behind him as they sat him up. “You're seriously going to let them do this?!” He shouted at me. I simply smirk in his direction, “You boys better be careful, he actually likes that.” I crossed my arms as I watched as they bound him. He sat on the ground, his purple gaze down cast, “Fine... do what you want with me, just don't let them-” he was interrupted by more footsteps approaching us. I turned in their direction to see Tia and Alphinaud escorting a purple haired Hyur. “find Rachel....” he sighed in defeat.

“Luscia?” I hear Rachel say in a small whisper. I turn fully to face her and nod. Though the situation was a serious one, she let her emotions get the better of her, running up to me and placing me a large embrace. “It's you.... it's really you!!” I could feel and hear her trying to hold back tears. I break the hug after moment placing my hands on her shoulders; “I'm happy to see you too.” I say with a reassuring smile.

 

I removed my grasp on the woman after a moment and returned my attention to Tracey. I knelt down so we were eye to eye, the smirk again on my face; “Now why don't you be a good boy and tell the nice men and women where they can find the people making and selling the poisons.” He looked at me in shock and the soldiers seemed to be a little confused by my words; “How did you know?” I sigh at the question; “You're my brother, how could I NOT know?” I helped him stand, but left his hands bound as it appeared the soldiers had some apprehension. “According to the person I bought it from they are well deep within Satasha.” he motioned his head to the cave up ahead.

 

“And where is the poison you purchased?” one of the Maelstrom asked. He looked to Rachel and gave a nod. She hands a small brown sack over to one of the soldiers, “It's in a solid container with some kind of enchantment on it as to not harm the user.” Tracey nods, “Who ever attacked that Machinist most certainly didn't use that poison. If they had they would have died within minutes, 30 if they were lucky. Even when the Rogue's Guild taught techniques like lacing our blades with poison, it was never to be that potent on the off chance we touched it.” I gave a sarcastic smile; “Now was that so hard?” I motion for the soldier to untie him, again, they looked at me questioningly; “The Admiral has seen to it that these two are to be released to me until further notice.”

 

“Ma'am!” The Hyur man said with a Maelstrom salute and began to undo Tracey's restraints. The captain of this unit saluted as well; “We'll take it from here, Lieutenant Koushiro.” I gave them an Adder salute and then they were off to raid Satasha.

 

My brother stood before me, looking at his wrists and giving them a small rub. As his gaze started to lift up I balled my right hand into a fist and clocked him, sending him to the ground again. “What the-?!” he started to say, but was cut off by me; “That was for five years ago!” I shouted. Rachel ran to his side, providing some light healing for him. My punch did seem to do some damage as I did hit him square in the jaw with my ring. I wanted to say more, wanted to yell how I felt, that I was left alone because he was selfish, but all I could do was start laughing as I heard Tia say from behind me; “Lus, you hit him the wrong way. The ocean is over there.” I needed that laugh.

 

“I get it...” he sighed once his jaw was healed up. He stood with Rachel's help, and stared at me, furrowing his brow; “And as much as I would hate to spoil this reunion, we need to continue our search.” he stated matter-of-factly. I sigh and shook my head; “What part of you will be released to me did you not get? I will not have the Maelstrom on my ass because I let you go. And I will not hesitate to strike you down and drag you back to Gridania with me!” My anger was back sadly rather quickly, not that I couldn't say I wasn't expecting this from him. Rachel looked at me questioningly, but also seemed to have a bit of fear in her eyes as well. “Why Gridania?” she asked. Tracey too seemed to want that answer, but instead of reiterating the question he just said; “We need to continue our search. I know deep down you know why.” he turned his back to me, looking like he was getting ready to walk off.

 

“Just like that.. you're gonna try and leave again?” I had to restrain myself from physically attacking him right away. He was right though, I knew what he was looking for; “So what am I to tell Sora, huh?!” Rachel gasped and Tracey slowly turned back to me; “You know where he is? You've seen him?!” He asked quickly, while Rachel had managed to sneak in; “You found my brother?”

 

I paused, trying to find the words. I knew it would get their attention, but I didn't think ahead far enough to find away to explain his condition. I could only give a sad nod; “He's at the Conjurer's Guild in Gridania, but....” Looking at them both, their eyes hopeful, I couldn't quite figure out how to to tell them. Alphinaud took a few steps forward to stand next to me; “This is unfortunately quite difficult to explain while only standing here. Please come with us back to Gridania.” My eyes pleaded with them and I could see it in their eyes that their hope was starting to fade. They nod in agreement and we moved back to Aleport.

 

***

 

Our journey was as swift as we could make it and thankfully reading the situation proper, Alphinaud filled them in on only what Sora's condition was. I lead them down the secret hallway and just as the bed came into view I felt my brother push past me as he yelled; “Sora!” Rachel too was not far behind him. I could feel my heart almost break as I just watched my brother stop next to the bed and fall to his knees.

 

I look back to Tia and Alphinaud, “You guys mind leaving us for a minute?” They nod, with the young Elezen adding; “We'll go check in with the Elder Seedseer on the arrangement for going to Ishgard.” I nod to them and once they were out of sight I moved closer Sora's bedside. Tracey held onto his best friend's hand, much like I had done earlier, willing him to flinch; “Sora... please.... open your eyes....” He brought the hand to his face, tears now beginning to fall; “I'm here... I'm here...”

 

I took a deep breath, in hopes that it would stop any crying on my part. Rachel too seemed to have the same thought as me, though her bawling would have been valid. She looked to me; “What happened to him?” She managed to choke out, wiping away some of her own tears. “I sadly don't have a real answer. The only thing I know was he was attacked before the Calamity.” Before I could add anymore Tracey's crying came full force, his words full with sorrow, anguish and regret. “It was all for nothing...” his hands visibly shaking; “All for naught!”

 

Sora's sister as well now in full tears, her arms wrapped around herself, her own tears falling much faster now; “We left for nothing....” I moved to Rachel and placed her in an embrace. She latched onto me and sobbed into my shoulder; “How could this happen...? We did everything right, didn't we?” “What do you mean?” I asked softly. She pulled back away from me, attempting to dry her eyes. I placed an arm around her and moved her back towards the hall, just enough so that Tracey was out of earshot. “Rache, what do you mean?” I repeated; “Last I knew you left with some guy.”

 

After a few breaths she shook her head and looked at her brother; “I lied to him...” the tears started to fall again; “My last words to him were a lie...” I tightened my grip around her. “You left with Tracey?” she nodded. I felt the twinge at my temples and closed my eyes...

 

“ _Tracey?” Rachel inquired as she slowly moved down a darkened alley within the Ul'dah markets towards the shadowed figure before her. As she got closer she let out a small gasp as she saw a body on the ground at the Miqo'te's feet and blood dripping from the dagger in his hand. He looked over his shoulder and then let out a sigh. He turned fully and moved closer to her, his eyes almost glowing in the darkness as he moved, getting close enough to where he could whisper in her ear; “Be discreet and leave the alley. Head to Fesca's Watch, I will meet you there. Do NOT stop or talk to anyone...” He took a step to the side and leaped into the air, vanishing out of sight._

 

_She looked to the sky for a moment more, closing her eyes to get her thoughts straight. When she opened them she looked both ways before exiting the alley and did as told; she made her way to Central Thanalan. She walked towards the rock formation in the middle of the water, standing on one of the small islands underneath it. The night air was a tad cool as she gazed up to the stars; “Why did you follow me back there?” she heard a voice above her say. Rachel turned her attention to the top of the large mass and spotted the dark haired Miqo'te. He jumped down and landed next her, his face serious._

 

“ _I thought I saw you on the edge of the balcony during Sora's performance and I....” she paused, making sure to show she was rather displeased with him; “I had to make sure it was you. Cause if it wasn't, both me and a random Miqo'te would be quite embarrassed.” he chuckled a little, letting a smile tug at his lips; “Damn it, Rache....” she embraced him, which he returned; “You didn't tell Sora you saw me, did you?”_

 

_They broke the hug and she shook her head; “I didn't want to upset him... Tracey, why the hell did you leave? And while you were in bed with him no less?” He moved so he was next to her side and sat down looking at the stars; “It's for the best, Rache. Trust me.” She was taken aback slightly hearing those words leave his mouth; “How can you say that? You two love each other more than anyone I have met. You have never once thought yourself bad for him. You always said you'd protect him-” he cut her off; “And that is EXACTLY why I left.”_

 

_He looked at her; “Rache, I can't tell you because then you'd have to either be involved in this mess like you saw in the alley or you'd have to keep this a secret from Sora. You yourself just said you didn't want to upset him, so do not put me in that position.” She sighed, shaking her head; “And what right do you have to request that of me? I have been there by his side consoling him every day and night. Hearing him say he feels that there could have been something he could have done to keep you here. Hear him cry himself to sleep because he feels 'hallow' to quote him. Even if I can't tell him, I want to be able to have a peace of mind to reassure him.”_

 

_He let out a heavy sigh; “Something or someone is after him. A woman by the name of Sonnet showed me a vision that she had of something attacking him. Leaving nothing but a mass of blood in its wake. She told me she believed that Sora's light was needed at the time and the best way to save him was to become one with the shadows...” All she could do was stare at him for a moment, hesitating to ask the next thing on her mind; “How many have you killed?”_

 

“ _A few, I won't bother giving a real number.” He admitted; “but all of them were lurking around his concert venues, some even to appear to hold sacks of poison. I even caught one of them buying him a drink and paying off the bar tender to lace the rim with it.” she gasped hearing that there were people out there who really wanted to harm her brother; “But why would someone want to do that to someone they have never met?” he shrugged; “Good question, one I have asked myself and failed to find an answer. Even Sonnet doesn't know why. She sees the attacks in her visions and is able to pinpoint where they will strike. I just need to be there first.”_

 

_She shook her head in confusion; “What I don't completely get is why can't you just tell him? If he knows someone is after him-” “You know why I can't.” he interrupted; “If he were to find out, for whatever the reason, someone was trying to kill him, he would stop singing. Our world spirals into chaos and if something as simple as a song can shine through, we can't let that light be dimmed.” He got back on his feet and looked directly into her eyes; “I love him, Rache. With all my heart and soul, I love him. And it's because of that love that I am risking everything I am and everything I have to protect him.”_

 

_Tears started to well in her blue eyes. After hearing that, she seemed to have come to a decision. “I'm going to go with you.” He blinked; “You're gonna do what now?” She wiped away her tears and placed her hands on her hips; “If you are going to be doing something so reckless for the sake of my brother the least I can do is be your healer.” “Rache....” “Just leave it to me. Wait here.” She jumped off of the island and started to run towards The Coffer and Coffin._

 

_As fast as she could she sprinted to the tavern where her brother was 'enjoying' a nice drink with the occasional interaction with one of his fans. His azure gaze looked his sister up and down as she stood next to him completely out of breath; “Where did you run off to?” She took a few more breaths, “I... went to... meet someone...” he arched a blue eyebrow; “You got a boyfriend you haven't told me about?”_

 

_She looked away, a little embarrassed; “We've been secretly dating for awhile....” she looked at her brother out of the corner of her eye; “He's really nervous about meeting you, with you being so famous and all.” Sora shook his head; “What does that have to do with anything? He's dating you, not me.” he laughed. “That's what I said, but he just isn't ready to meet you yet.” she turned back to him fully, leaning on the table to get a good read on his face as she asked; “Would it be okay if I went away with him for awhile?”_

 

_He blinked a few times as she stared at him. He smiled at her; “You don't need my blessing, if you love the guy, go. I'll be okay, I promise.” He rose from his seat as she stood up straight again and embraced each other. “I'll miss you, I hope your journey together is worth it.” he whispered in her ear._

 

I slowly opened my eyes, her sobbing now becoming clear. I hugged her tightly and looked towards my brother. He got to his feet, Sora's hand still in his. He leaned down and placed his lips onto his beloved's. I looked to Rachel for just a second and saw her nod, I then moved closer to the bed; “Sadly, you are no prince, Trace...” He pulled back from the kiss, saddened that my words had rang true. It was then he noticed the necklace... the ring, he lifted it up slightly to get a better look at it; “What's this?” he whispered.

 

I bit my lip, hesitating, but he was going to have to find out sooner or later; “Sora's engaged.” I said. He placed the ring back on Sora's chest, his eyes closing; “Damn it....” he muttered. I couldn't blame him, especially after what I had seen, but a part of me felt the need to drive a point home in his head; “You didn't expect him to wait forever did you?” He slowly opened his eyes again, looking to Sora's face and caressed his cheek; “I... was hoping...” he admitted. He gently placed Sora's hand down and turned towards me; “Who is he?”

 

I take out the picture and handed it to him; “All I know is his name is Xa'kryn.” He took the image into his hand and just stared at it. Before I knew it he looked angry and he started to crumple the paper; “Tracey!” I shouted at him, grabbing the picture, but ultimately tore it in half due the grip he had on it. I sighed; “I understand how you feel, but like it or not we have to find him.” There were no words from him, he just scoffed and turned back to look at Sora. “Lus!” I heard Tia's voice echo from the hallway, with her multiple footsteps with her. As she entered a couple of Kan-E-Senna's guards came in right behind her with a stretcher in hand. “We are ready to head out to Ishgard.” I nod and watch the guards move to Sora to place him on the stretcher, but was stopped by my brother; “No one touch him.” he growled. He moved right next to the bed and as carefully as he could he lifted Sora up; “At least let me have him in my arms... one last time...” I nod to the guards and have them stand to the side so Tracey had enough room to move him to the stretcher. Once he placed him down, he gave him another kiss, this time on the forehead before one of the conjurers placed a sheet over him and the guards each took an end and lifted it up.

 

“We'll have to take some back paths to get to the airship landing, it'll be easier if the people think we are are moving a body. At least that is what the Elder Seedseer and Alphinaud seem to think.” I nod to her and motioned for the guards to take point with the rest of us in toe.

 

Our walk to the airship landing was a somewhat quiet and solemn one. Even though they knew he was alive under there, it was a heartbreaking sight. We boarded the ship and made sure Sora was secure. I gave the lancers an Adder salute as we took off.

 

Once in the air I turned to Alphinaud and handed him the torn picture; “Sorry to ask this of you, but you mind doing it again?” He his eyes widened a little; “What happened to it?” I shift my gaze to the Miqo'te sitting next to Sora. The Elezen simply nodded; “Not a problem, I might be able to add more details to it since I have the time.” He sat down and began sketching.

 

I leaned against the railing, letting the wind sweep through my hair. Tia stood next to me and just watched Rachel and Tracey. “So.... Your brother used to date Sora?” “Yep.” I replied, she continued; “And now Sora is engaged to that Elezen?” I nod and glanced over to her and she seemed to be lost in thought for just a moment and then said; “They are kind of alike; Tracey and that other guy. Short black hair, and purple eyes.” I merely shrugged; “Everyone has a type, I guess.”

 

Tracey shot a small glare in my direction, I guess he didn't liked being compared to the 'other man'; “This from the girl who checked out every Elezen guy that walked by her.” he kind of proved my point. I chuckled; “What can I say, nothing beats Elezen cock. It's quite a nice ride.” Tracey turned his gaze away from me, I knew the words had to sting a little. Of course I became slightly pink in the cheeks as they left my mouth and then there was poor Alphinaud who had apparently gotten up to say something to me, but was now beet red. “I... uh...” he stammered.

 

“Awww, don't worry, Alphinaud,” Tia said placing an arm around him; “When you grow up I am sure a nice girl will want to take that ride!” I couldn't hold back and laughed aloud as did Rachel and Tracey. If it was even possible I would have sworn he went another two shades darker. “I... I will have you know I am very mature for my age.” Tia giggled as he tried to compose himself and move over to me. He cleared his throat, his blush starting to get lighter; “Did you notice anything in particular about this person either from the Echo or from the original image I drew?”

 

I thought about it, there was something very familiar about this Xa'kryn person, but could not place why. I nod, “For the life of me I can't really think of it though.” He showed me the rough lines he had made for the new drawing and out lined with his fingers some of the facial features; “I couldn't shake this feeling the first time I drew it, but now, I am almost certain.” I was taken aback slightly, now seeing what he saw; “He looks like Aymeric.” I stated. He nodded; “ We will have to inquire with the Lord Commander.” I nodded in agreement; “Please finish the drawing though, even if they are very much identical, there are slight differences.”

 

“Only you would notice that, Sis.” my jaw dropped a tad as he smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LusciaKoushiro) to see how fics are progressing! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

It was roughly dusk by the time we reached Ishgard, Two temple knights were waiting for us, along with an Astrologian to see to Sora's transport and care. Once we landed we placed the sheet over him again and moved through the streets, making our way to the Knight's Most Heavenly. I could hear some of the whispers, wondering who had passed away. Some even seemed to think it an honor to have passed at the side of the Warrior of Light. My heart pained a little hearing that, all warriors know the risks we take, but I would never want anyone to die by my side again....

 

Tracey and I move ahead of the party to open the doors to the building once inside though Tracey was back right behind them as they moved Sora to the infirmary, but was stopped, as were the rest of us, after they brought him inside. The Astrologian gave a stern look; “As of right now we need you all to stay here so I can perform my tests.” Rachel moved to stand before the man, her eyes pleading with him; “Please.. he's my brother, I want to be inside with him. I might be of some assistance....” he looked her over and recognized the staff on her back as that of a White Mage. He nodded and let her pass; “I am sorry, but the rest of you will have to wait.” And with that the door was closed.

 

“Well, can't say I wasn't expecting that.” I said. I began to move back down the stairs and towards the door to Aymeric's office. Alphinaud was right behind me, but was grabbed by the arm by Tia who was dragging him to the door; “Alphinaud and I will start questioning people about the guy! Right?” “Actually Tia-” he started, but was continued to be dragged along; “Right!” The Elezen boy never had a chance and they were now outside. I don't know why she did that, but I am grateful. It will be much easier to ask Aymeric about this one on one and not have Alphinaud possibly analyze everything.

 

Tracey crossed his arms and let out a sigh; “Well I guess I'll go and find a bed somewhere and possible drink.” I nod at him and point to the west; “You can get that right next door actually at the Forgotten Knight. Let them know we have a light party of five and will need at least two rooms. Tell him to put it on a tab for Luscia Koushiro.” I paused for a second as I watched him nod and head to the door; “Just don't drink me into the poor house.” he gave me a small wave as he walked off.

 

I turned to the knight standing outside the office. “We've been expecting you, please proceed.” I walked in and greeted my friend with a smile. “Ah welcome, Warrior of Light.” he said, standing from his desk. I looked to his right and saw Lucia standing next to him. It was always amusing to watch him confuse his soldiers when saying my name and her and I would both say 'what', that he now addresses me by my title instead of my name unless we are alone. “The Elder Seedseer explained that you were having someone transported here secretly for some treatment via the Astrologians. Pray, may I ask why the secrecy?”

 

“The person we brought here is Sora Evens, the singer.” he and Lucia both appeared to be shocked by hearing the name. “That is a name I have not heard in quite some time, I am well glad to hear he lives.” I nod; “The matter in which he lives is what needs to be explored.” I explain his condition to them, “We're hopeful the Astrologians might be able to shed some light on this.”

 

Aymeric gave a nod; “Whatever you need, please do not hesitate to ask.” I nod my thanks and take out the torn picture, though not whole it thankfully had most of the facial features on it; “There is one thing; we are actually looking for someone we believe to be Sora's fiance.” I handed it to him and saw his blue eyes go wide; “If it wasn't for the fact that I saw those piercing violet eyes clearly in the Echo, I would have sworn it was you there. He goes by the name Xa'kryn, at least that's the name that is engraved on Sora's ring.”

 

He brought the picture down to his side, his eyes slightly downcast; “That's why he didn't tell me...” I heard him whisper to himself. He took a brief moment for his own thoughts before looking at me; “Xa'kryn is my brother, he is more than likely at the Forgotten Knight-” “He's where?!” I cut him off quickly. “The Forgotten Knight, is something the matter?”

 

“There will be.” I said swiftly, turning on my heels and running for the bar, knowing exactly what was going to happen. At top speed I pushed opened the doors to the bar, only stopping for but a moment to see if I could spot my brother and sure enough a crowd had gathered around Tracey and two other people and it was then I heard my brother yell; “Fuck you!” I once again picked up my pace just as he was ready to swing, I managed to grab his wrist. I pulled his arm behind him and put all of my weight onto him, sending him to the floor. “You have really got to watch those mood swings.” I stated bluntly as I sat on him.

 

I waited for my childish brother to say something, but what I heard next made my heart skip a beat as I heard a voice I haven't heard in six years; “Lus?” I turned my gaze to the voice and there stood the man I would never forget; “Dem...” I whispered. We stared at each other for a few moments, no doubt he felt the same I did in seeing each other. I felt Tracey move underneath me and mutter; “And I need to watch my mood swings?” he groaned in momentary pain as I twisted his arm a little more.

 

“What are you doing here?” Dem asked, his voice still showing disbelief. I gave one last push on my brother, shoving his face into the floor as I stood up, but instead of looking at my beloved, I looked past him to the violet eyed Elezen; “You must be Aymeric's brother, Xa'kryn.” I moved closer to him, now really being able to see the very slight differences in their facial structures. “And I am betting that the ring around your neck has the name Sora engraved on it.”

 

He looked at me a little strangely and I could hear him whisper; “This lady is either very astute or raised by Astrolgogians or some sort of Temperal Mage to know that at just a glance...” Xa'kryn paused as he shared a glance to Dem before turning back to me; “Indeed, this is my half of the set we had forged. What of it?” I looked around us and could see the crowd now wanting to gather in as they most undoubtedly heard Sora's name and wondered if it was the singer. I motion my head to the door; “Let us speak outside for a moment.” I could then see it in his eyes that he was starting to feel concerned and there was no hesitation that he and Dem followed me outside with my brother not far behind.

 

Once outside I turned back to Xa'kryn and the moment I did he said; “Where is he?” I took a deep breath and recanted everything; from the Echo to our journey here. He could nary say a word, I could see plainly that this had caused some heartache. “Take me to him.” I nod and once again lead the way. I picked up my pace some as I knew this man was in a hurry to be at the side of his betrothed. I placed my hand on the handle to the door and unlocked it, pushing them open. Sora lay in the central bed, unmoving and not long after we stepped through, Xa'kryn rushed to his side; “Sora...” He reached down, caressing the sleeping man's cheek and I could sense the tears he was slowly shedding.

 

I looked around the room and only saw the two guards, finding it odd that not only was the Astrologian gone, but so was Rachel. Before I could question the guards I heard the dark haired Elezen say loudly and as firmly as possible; “...Leave us.” His back still to us. The guards looked hesitant, looking at their commander as well as to me. “'Rae, get them out! All of you...” his voice began to shake. Dem nodded to his friend and faced the guards, pointing to the door; “Out!” They saluted him before heading out the door. I watched for but a moment at Xa'kryn and Sora when I had noticed that Dem had taken hold of my hand. I tightened my grip and turned away, leaving the room. Once the doors were shut fully, I felt my heart sink as I could hear the muffled sobs. I don't think there was anyone who could blame him.

 

Dem and I faced the guards, the Elezen man positioning himself just right to hide our interlaced fingers. “You are to leave them be and stand guard out here. No one outside of the healers or the Lord Commander are permitted entry, at least not at this time.” They saluted; “Sir!!”

 

“Speaking of the healers, where are they? I would have thought his sister would have still been inside. It has not been long.” I stated. One of the guards nodded; “The Astrtologian began a reading but then seemed troubled, sighting that he needed some books to research what he was possibly seeing. The young maiden went with them so that she might learn more, she actually seemed quite intrigued with the process that was being done.” I nodded my thanks. I couldn't blame her, the Astrologian techniques are rather interesting, though I have studied it, I am nowhere near capable of ascertaining what is ailing our friend.

 

Dem and I turn to go down the stairs, him still trying to hide our hand holding only to have him break the hold and block my foolish brother from trying to run back up; “Trace...” he sighed. Tracey just growled, somewhat glaring at the doors; “I was told that the healers needed space and this asshole just gets to BE there?!” Dem shook his head; “I understand how hard this is for you, but Xa'k has every right to be in there. Deep down I know you know that.” Tracey turned and scoffed; “What would you know about it?” he grumbled and walked off. Demresinaux shook his head and looked back to the guards; “If he is to cause any more problems, please do not hesitate to contact me. I will be retiring to my apartment now.” Again they gave a salute; “Sir!” And much like the chivalrous knight he is, he escorted me out of the Knight Most Heavenly, his hand at the small of my back.

 

A light dusting of snow began to fall as we made our way through Foundation towards the apartment complex. He held me as close as he could, a hand around my waist as we walked. I could hear some of the passer byes whispering about how a temple knight was getting all cozy with the Warrior of Light, but Dem heeded no mind. Leaves me wondering why he hid our hand holding back there if he is so open out here. He showed me inside the building, taking an elevator to the fourth floor then stopping about three doors down from it. “It's not much, but it's way better than the barracks.” he stated as he unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

 

The place was simple and small, but it was indeed better than where he no doubt spent his first few months if not year when he joined the Temple Knights. He left my side and wandered into the little kitchen, placing a tea kettle on the stove then crossed into the living room and began to build a fire within the fireplace. “So....” I started as I watched him with the fire; “Why were you hiding our hands back there?”

 

He blushed a little; “Please don't think ill of me for that. As their superior officer I feel I must refrain from showing displays like that, at least in front of them.” I nodded understandingly and took a seat on the sofa. All I could do was stare at him tending to the fire and stand once it had a good flame going then go back into the kitchen. “I missed you.” I finally said, the words I wanted to say when we saw each other at the Forgotten Knight. He smiled as he made us some tea and walked the cups over, handing one to me; “I missed you too.” He gently sat next to me.

 

We sat in silence for a few moments, sipping on our warm drinks. There were so many things I wanted to say to him, but I couldn't just blurt them out. He set his cup onto the tiny coffee table in front of us, then leaned back, his right arm outstretched on the back of the couch towards me; “Is it me, or does this feel... odd?” he asked; “I mean, I am happy to see you. REALLY happy to see you. I want to talk to you, hold you... kiss you. But I feel so... so...” he searched for the word and I finished the sentence for him; “Guilty?”

 

“Yeah...” I nod; “I feel it too.” I admitted sadly; “When Tracey saw Sora... I could almost feel my heart break into pieces, especially now... knowing the truth.” Dem arched an eyebrow, though he was in training at the time of Tracey's disappearing act, he remembers it well; “And that would be what?” I moved a little closer to him, so I was in a partial embrace, which he then put his arm more round me than the piece of furniture. I sipped my tea then said; “He said it was to protect him, which Rachel confirmed. They truly believe there was something or someone after him. With the condition Sora is in now they were right, but were in the wrong place when he was attacked. If they even knew Sora would be attacked right then. There's still a lot I do not know, but what I do know is that Tracey is hurting and is not taking it well.”

 

Dem nodded; “I think you heard Xa'k through the door too, didn't you?” I nodded, tightening my grip on my drink; “I have heard him breakdown countless times, though he would never admit it. I imagine he feels the same way Tracey does; he's been searching for Sora ever since The Fall." I nod again, understandingly as he continued; "When I realized who he was, I was more than ready to aid him in his search. At the very least, it may have been easier on him, having someone to talk and not have the burden of his secret." I smiled warmly at him, he was always putting others first. I leaned closer and then felt him brush his lips on the top of my head. When he moved away he made the most surprising observation; “Lus, is that the rose I gave you that night?” he asked referring to the blue rose that I had in my hair. I set my cup down and blushed slightly raising a hand to it; “Yeah.... I had an alchemist dry it, so you'd always be with me.” we stared at each other, wanting to move in for a kiss, but again we both seemingly felt a pang of guilt. He moved away and stood, bringing the now empty cups to the kitchen. I too got to my feet and decided to take a peek at the pictures that rested on the mantle, one in particular caught my attention. I took the frame into my hands and gazed down on an eight year old me with a twig in my hands as a white mage and a nine year old Dem in his cardboard box paladin armor. I smiled, remembering those days when we all used to 'raid' together. “You were always with me too...” I heard him say from the kitchen.

 

“Why did you guys always make me be a healer?” I questioned. I then felt his strong arms around me. “Because, you are the only one I really trust with my life.” I turn my head to face him, my eyes locking with his and this time no hesitation, we closed the gap between us, our lips touching. I felt my hand lose the grip I had on the frame as it fell to the wooden floor as I wrapped my arms around him, one of my hands in his hair.

 

He pulled me in closer, adjusting his hands as I felt him start removing his gauntlets. I followed suit, pulling off my leather gloves. There was a noticeable thud as the armored gloves hit the floor, but neither of us heeded any mind to it. I feel the flesh of his hands roam around my body. I parted my lips, inviting his tongue inside and he willingly complied. We moan into the deeper kiss, his hands now finding their way to the front of my jacket, he slowly began to undo the front. Once all buttons were undone, he moved his hands to my shoulders positioning them just right to loosen the piece of clothing and having it fall to the floor, exposing the low cut, long sleeved blouse I had on underneath. He place his arms around me again and we move a little towards the sofa, still locked in the kiss.

 

I found my hands moving to the sides of his armor, gracefully undoing the buckles that trapped his flesh. We moaned and panted, our desires becoming more fervent. He broke the kiss, but for a moment to assist in taking off his body and arm armor, his chest now fully exposed and the armor thudded to the floor. We quickly return to our kiss, my hands roaming all over his chiseled chest. Again we move, this time to the sofa itself. He gently guided me down to the cushions, his weight only slightly atop of me. His right hand began to unbutton my blouse, exposing my bra. I adjusted as the final button became undone, assisting in it's removal and tossing it over the back of the sofa. He leaned on me a little more, deepening the kiss some more, his hand now massaging my breast.

 

I quivered under his touch and let a moan escape my lips, as I could feel my nipples getting harder with each touch. I positioned myself so I now had my legs wrapped around his waist, he lifted me up so he was now sitting on the cushions and me on him. He unhooked my bra with ease, letting it slide down my arms and tossed it towards the back of the room. He broke the kiss and started to trail his lips down my neck to my chest, my hardened nipples just waiting for him. I gasped as he took one into his mouth, his wet tongue circling around then flicking back and forth; “Oh... Dem...” I moaned softly. My moaning a little more audible a few moments later as he massaged the other breast in his hand. My body tingled as I felt myself rocking my hips. He pulled away a few minutes later, carefully pulling himself up with me still having my legs around him. We locked lips again, moving across the room towards the kitchen. As we kissed, I caressed one of his ears lightly with my fingers, he suddenly broke the kiss, gasping at my touch and bumped his back into the wall. A smile tugged at my lips as I moved just slightly to my left and began to nibble on his earlobe, flicking my tongue on it in the same manner he had done prior to my chest.

 

“Lus...” he moaned. His grip he had on me while we had been moving was now gone as he went to remove his leg armor. Much like his earlier move on me, I left his ear and began trailing my kisses to his neck. I stopped for a moment to hop off of him to continue my lips journey down his chest and stomach. I was almost on my knees when I assisted him in the last piece of his armor. They clanged against the floor once more and I stood with him taking me in his arms, lifting me, so I once again had my legs around him.

 

This time, there was no armor between us. I could feel him. The only thing remaining were three pieces of cloth. I rocked my hips against him and we both moan. I moved in for another kiss, as we again move pass the wall and into his bedroom. He laid me down gently on his mattress and broke the kiss. My body was hot, wanting nothing more than our flesh to touch. He once again toyed with my chest for a moment, making his way to my stomach. He took the zipper to my shorts between his teeth and pulled it down. He took both hands to my hips and pulled both my shorts and panties off, tossing them out the door. As he stood up he pulled off my boots and tossed them too to the side.

 

I lay there wet and naked smiling at him. Our eyes locking again. He removed his underwear now fully exposed himself. He positioned himself between my legs, I was more than ready as he slowly penetrated my body. Our hips move in time with each other in perfect sync. It had been six years since we last were like this; each moan, each thrust, each kiss, more passionate than the last. Our bodies would at least be intertwined till morning.

 

***

 

The sunlight beamed through the sheer curtains, I was nestled in Dem's arm, my head on his chest. I heard him groan and begin to move off of the bed. I cracked open an eye to see him stand and I felt the sheet being removed from on top of me. “Go back to sleep, I'll be right back.” He said softly. It was then I noticed the loud knocking at his front door. He wrapped the sheet around his waist and made his way through our passionate mess; “It's probably Xa'k wanting me to grant him access to the infirmary, assuming the healers kicked him out last night.” I followed suit, wrapping the blanket around myself; “Or Tracey.” I stated.

 

He held onto the sheet with one hand and then opened the door with the other. It was silent for a moment and from where I stood against the wall leading to his room, I couldn't see anyone there, till I saw a Lalafell with blonde pigtails with pink tips peer around him. I see her smirk as she spotted me; “Well it's about time you got laid!” she shouted at him. I could see his skin flush, albeit slightly. He cleared his throat to gain some composure; “What is it you needed, Tymora?” She got in one more giggle as she took in the disarray the living room was in before looking up at him; “You are being summoned for a meeting. You're to be there at once.... of course I could always tell them you're under the weather...” he shook his head and sighed; “That will not be necessary, please tell them I will be there shortly.” She nodded again, letting out another giggle as she waddled down the hallway.

 

I walked up behind him as he shut the door; “About time?” I questioned. He looked at me over his shoulder, his blue eyes soft as he gazed me; “I had no interest in anyone, dating or otherwise after I came here. Try as my soldiers might, my heart was always somewhere else.” he smiled; “It's always been you, Lus.” I smiled at him, letting go of the blanket that had covered my body as I closed the space between us. I wrapped my arms around him, going in for a kiss. He returned it in kind, with equally the same amount of love that we expressed the night before. He let go of the sheet, letting it fall to the floor to wrap his arms around me. He broke the kiss after a moment and smiled; “They can wait for ten minutes...” I pulled him back into the kiss and we slowly went down to the floor.

 

***

 

Dem had left, sadly good to his word, within the ten minutes he had quoted. I had picked up all my clothing and brought them into the bathroom and sat in the warm water of the tub. It wasn't long when I heard my linkpearl; “Lus, can you hear me?” I heard my friend ask; “Loud and clear Tia. Has something happened?” “Ser Aymeric has called for you, the Astrologian seems to have discovered what may be causing Sora's slumber.” I stood from my spot in the tub and reached for a towel that hung on the wall; “I'm on my way.” Taking a few minutes to dry off and dress, I then left the apartment and quickly made my way to the Knight's Most Heavenly.

 

Once there, the guard outside of Aymeric's office saluted me as he saw me saunter up. I gave him a nod and he opened the door. All eyes turned to us; “The Warrior of Light has arrived.” the soldier stated and let me walk into the room. The two soldiers who stood next to Tymora, eyes went wide and to my surprise, Dem's eyes went wide as well as he did a double take towards me. The Lalafell too seemed to be surprised, but she plastered that smirk on her face that she had at the apartment and slapped the side of Dem's leg rather playfully; “Dem, you dog!” As I moved closer I caught the whispers of the two guards; “He slept with the Warrior of Light...” “I can't believe it.”

 

Now I understood why he didn't want to have any of those displays in front of them. I glanced over to them out of the corner of my eye; “Yes, he did. You guys could probably learn a thing or two from him on how to treat a lady.” I saw Dem smile and he pointed to the door; “You three, out, now.” Tymora looked disappointed but did as told along with the other two soldiers.

 

Only three people in the room seemed to not be phased by this news. I looked to Aymeric; “What news do you have of Sora?” He motioned to the Astrologian who was standing next to Rachel, I turned to face him as he stepped forward to address me; “I first would like to say, I am sorry I will not be able to explain the how of this matter, however it is the only conclusion I can come to.” he paused, as if to give us time to brace ourselves; “It appears that he is without a soul.” he stated. I looked to those around me; Rachel looked away a tad, even though she had been in the room when it was first diagnosed, I am sure that hearing this again was not easy. Tracey and Xa'kryn however, though showing concern on their faces were right on beat with each other; “What does that mean?!” they asked in unison. They looked at each other and quickly turned away. I shook my head at them as the Astrologian continued; “It is the only thing that seems to make sense according to the cards and stars. Every aspect of ones life can be seen within the stars and thus be spread through the cards to foretell one's journey.” He gestured to Rachel; “This young lady confirmed things of his past that I was seeing, such as reaching point of fame and fortune to love and loss. When I realized I was on the right track I went to see where his journey came to an abrupt end. The cards and stars both just stopped.”

 

“That's why everything just went black....” I said, thinking back to the Echo. Alphinaud too seem to be thinking, assessing the situation; “Is it really possible to remove one's soul from its body? Typically in any religious format, one would believe the removing of a soul from its vessel would be it moving to the afterlife from death.” The Astrologian shrugged his shoulders, “That is unfortunately the amount of knowledge I have on this matter.”

 

“I've heard of something like it....” Xa'kryn said softly. I look to him, his violet eyes slightly down cast as if he didn't want to admit it. “Where did you hear this?” I questioned. His gaze still to the floor but his hands started to clench into fists. This motion did not go unnoticed by Aymeric either; “Brother?” He took a deep needed breath; “From father's blasted tomes...” he muttered. “His tomes? The ones that were forbidden unless you were of his counsel?” The Lord Commander asked, moving closer to his twin. Xa'kryn was very much shaken, seeming to recall it's text; “All his holiness spouted, especially after finding me out...” I looked away from him, “ 'Sickness must be purged'...” I whispered. “That's what he would say...” I heard him reply. I remember one of Thordan's knights saying that as well as we fought them off inside the Vault. I am no saint, as much as the people look to me as a hero, but I cannot imagine how it must have been for him; growing up in a highly religious place and living a life of sin in their eyes.

 

“You read it, so what did it say?” Tracey asked bluntly. Xa'kryn glared in my brother's direction, fists still clenched; “It takes high amounts of Aether to even attempt such a thing. It wasn't long after I read it that I left this retched place.” “How much Aether I wonder...” Alphinaud pondered. Of course he and I were on the same page; “Enough to summon a primal I imagine.” I stated. “My thoughts exactly.” he said; “But how to harness such power? When the beastmen summon their gods, it is by large amounts of crystals.” He turned to me; “In the Echo, did you happen to see any around where he was attacked?” I shook my head; “Though brief, there didn't seem to be anything of the sort.”

 

I thought for a moment, trying to think of a plan of action. I turned to Alphinaud; “Though we don't know much of it now, it is a place to start. Please return to the Rising Stones, apprise the Scions on what has happened. I want you and Urianger to look up as much information as possible on this matter; whether it be within a ritual or within a myth.” I was about to go further when I heard Rachel just randomly say; “The machinist!”

 

I quickly looked over to her, “What?” She moved closer to me; “The machinist in Limsa who they thought Tracey poisoned, it's possible that he might not have been poisoned at all-” I held up my hand to stop her; “I agree. Jacke told me that there were rumors going around about bodies being littered about Eorzea. How much of an exaggeration I do not know, but it is possible that his condition is the same as Sora's.” I turned to Aymeric; “Could you please get in touch with the Admiral? Let her know that I am bringing her two suspects back to her domain and I wish to see the victim.” I glanced to Rachel for a moment then set my eyes on my brother who was leaning against the far wall closest to the door; “Just know Tracey, if the reading does not show the same as Sora's you will still be a suspect in this regard and I might not have a choice, but to hand you over to the Maelstrom.” He shrugged; “You know as well as I do that I didn't do anything. At least I am not withholding any information.” He again states bluntly as he glared in the violet-eyed Elezen's direction.

 

The glare was meant with equal intensity, fists now visibly shaking with pure anger; “As I said it takes large amount of aether. Obviously that energy would have to be contained in something large enough to harness it.” he started to walk towards my brother; “I was eighteen when I read it, ONCE! I feared for who I was more than my life so I hightailed it out of there. If he were to have outright killed me, I would have been fine with that... But I was NOT about to become a mindless...” he stopped in his tracks and quickly unsheathed his rapier and crystal medium. He combined them and began a quick cast; “puppet!” he yelled firing the verflare at Tracey. “Xa'k!” Aymeric yelled right after running to his brother hoping no more spells were to fire off. Quick on his feet, Dem ran in front of my brother, bracing his shield to take the hit. After the spell dissipated, Xa'kryn was ready to fire another one off; “Get out of the way, 'Rae...” he growled.

 

“You know I can't let you do this, Xa'k.” he replied calmly. Tracey smirked behind the paladin, peering around the Elezen knight; “By all means, fire at me again. If nothing else, it shows what kind of man you are. I at the least was willing to give up everything I had and everything I am to help the best way possible. And what of you? Standing there, shaking like a lost lamb from a fairy tale you read, as if there were monsters under your bed.” I could see Xa'kryn getting angrier at these words, I don't blame him in the least. Never the less I strolled up, placing myself in front of the Elezen Red Mage. My brother stared past me; “What right do you think you have to wear that ring?” I looked back to Xa'kryn and thankfully, though still angry he lowed his weapon, canceling the incantation. “Tch, I knew you couldn't do it...”

 

Before any of us knew it, after those words left my brother's mouth did Dem swiftly turn around and bash him in the chest with his shield, sending him to his knees gasping. “You really need to watch your mouth.” he said sternly. He opened the doors to the room; “Get in here, detain him and keep guard over him till I say otherwise.” he ordered to the knights outside. The two temple knights came in and cuffed Tracey's hands, stood him up and escorted him out of the room. Tymora peered inside for only but a moment before Dem shot her a tiny glare, knowing that she was probably going to make some kind of remark and that was the last thing we needed right then. She let out a little “meep” as she caught his gaze and slinked back out to return to her other squadron members.

 

Once the door was closed Dem moved closer to us, facing Ser Aymeric and gave a salute; “I apologize, Lord Commander. I-” Aymeric shook his head; “No need to apologize, Demresinaux. You acted swiftly in not only protecting him but also in diffusing the situation. Well done.” he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder; “Why don't you go be with Sora for awhile?” I could see in Xa'kryn's eyes there was a slight hesitation, more than likely Tracey's words stinging him more than he would like to admit to. He gave a nod and proceeded out the door.

 

I sighed and looked to Tia, who just smiled at me; “Whatever you need me to do, just name it.” She said. I smiled back at her; “I need you to return to the Lavender Beds. Inform the Free Company what is going on, but do not act on anything, please. If you happen to hear something though, please contact me.” I saw her nod and I then looked to Dem, “For the time being I would have you stay here with Sora. Not that I think something will occur, but if anything happens, please contact me.” He smiled at me, “Of course.” I then turn to Rachel; “Please make sure all your preparations are done, we shall meet at the airship landing in about an hour, if that is enough time for you to get things situated, Ser Aymeric.” He nodded, “More than enough, I wish you safe travels, my friend.”

 

***

 

I waited around the Knight Most Heavenly for the most part, with a small break for some food with Dem at the Forgotten Knight, while the others made their preparations or had returned to their destinations. Before making my way to the airship landing I decided to pay my sleeping friend a visit. I slowly opened the door and saw Xa'kryn sitting at his bedside, holding his hand while caressing it gently with his thumb. “Sorry to disturb you...” I said quietly as I stepped in, closing the door behind me. “There is nothing really to disturb.” he commented, his eyes still locked onto his fiance's face.

 

I walked up to the foot of the bed, my eyes too on my childhood friend. There was a moment of silence between us, until I decided to ask; “How are you doing?” he sighed, knowing I was referring to earlier in his brother's office; “Angry, embarrassed.” he tightened his grip on his love's hand; “I am no better than him for letting him goad me like that.” I shook my head; “That's where you're wrong, you didn't fire the second shot, he did.”

 

“I still let him get under my skin and I shouldn't have.” He replied; “Mouthy little bastard that's talking out of his ass or not, my first instinct shouldn't have been to light his tail ablaze.” I nodded understandingly as he continued; “I know he was just finding buttons to push and I'm giving into exactly what he wants; to prove I'm a hothead...” He sighed; “I wasn't like that when we were together...” He stared at Sora, though his eyes sad there was love in that gaze; “'Rae was right when he said I have started to become 'unhinged'...”

 

I moved over slightly and though I did not know him well, I knew what Dem would have done had he been in here. I placed my hand on his shoulder; “Sora, won't think any less of you.” I stated, which caused him to quickly look at me rather surprised. “Being a 'hothead' is nothing new to this man, but unlike the moron downstairs, you were actually thinking of him.” I motioned my head to the sleeping singer; “That's what gives you the right to wear that ring.” I removed my hand from his shoulder and pulled something out of my coat pocket; “Before my friend Tia left she handed this to me. I must have placed it in the back of the book I had lent her.” He arced an eyebrow; “What is it?” I smiled at him; “A letter from Sora. Here, take a look.” He took it from me and I watched him take a glance at it over his shoulder. I leaned over pointing to a small portion around the middle of the letter; “Start right about there.”

 

_You might have heard by now that Rachel is no longer at my side. I am by no means saddened though. She told me she has taken on someone to love and one whom will love her and I couldn't be more happy for them, I have yet to meet him however. Don't get me wrong, I of course miss my sister, but... I think my heart is finally healing._

 

_About a month ago, Toreku had me take a retreat. I sneaked out of the farm house he had rented, in hopes of some time alone. No matter what I did, everyone was always around me, it was hard to breathe, ya know? I found a nice secluded spot, overlooking the water when one of the guards for hire came up to me. I knew I was being followed anyway, you remember how bad I was at sneaking out, right?_

 

_Before I knew it I had just completely broke down; ranting, crying everything. Everything I held in was pouring out. I cannot explain why, but he kissed me. I was shocked at first, though I admit it was rather cute watching him apologize. I had let myself be sad and angry for so long, I didn't realize I could ever feel something like this again. Or at least, I think I am feeling anyways. With Rachel going her own way, free to explore how she feels, I am free to do the same. I owe it to myself, right?_

 

Xa'k looked up from the letter at me, my smile still on my face; “He was talking about you, was he not?” I move over to the other side of the bed to the night stand, my hand lightly touching the flowers that were set upon it; “Even back then, without truly knowing him, you put him first. You were there for him when others were not or could not be. No matter what my asshole of a brother says, never forget everything you have done for this man and look forward to the things you will do for him.”

 

He looked back to the letter and then back to me; “How the hell are you and Tracey even related?” I chuckled at his sarcasm; “Well, I am adopted, so I missed out on the asshat gene.” I looked at the table to the side Xa'k sat on then to the one in front of me, noticing there were two bouquets, though one was noticeably bigger. “Two bouquets?”

 

“Yeah... one of them was for Rachel.” he commented. “Why Rachel?” I asked. It wasn't that far fetched that he would want to extend a welcome to his would be sister-in-law. “It was my way of saying sorry.... for being a dick.” Not what I was expecting; “What did you do?” He shook his head; “It's not important, I shouldn't have said it.” Knowing better than to question it farther, I let it drop. I stared at the flowers for a moment, noticing something very familiar about them; “The arrangement of these is like the ones I used to get on occasion...”

 

“Oh?” I heard him ask. I nodded; “Every month, Sora would send money to my mother and I. She was getting so sick I couldn't continue my training very well with the Lancers Guild nor could I go out and hunt or gather materials to sell. I don't know what we would have done if he hadn't done that. Anyways, one day when we received the Gil, there were two bouquets of these exact arrangements...” I looked over to the Elezen male on the side of the bed, “You sent them, didn't you?” He half smiled; “Aye, when I finally asked him who he was sending money to and hearing why... I wanted to do something too. If at all possible, hearing his generosity made me love him even more...”

 

“Thank you.” I said; “Receiving those flowers every month was a highlight of my mom's. She wasn't able to do much, but she always found the energy to garden, wanting to be in the warmth of the sun...” I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, trying to put back on my heroic face; “You did more for us than you realize. Both of you... and I promise you, I will find a way to wake him up.”

 

He kissed the back of his lover's hand and stood from the bedside; “You mean we.” he said looking me right in the eye; “I was with Sora until that moment, there has to be something from our time together that can help.” I thought for a moment, Xa'kryn was with him for a long time, even before they started dating from the sounds. “If only I knew if Toreku was still around and where to find him....” I whispered to myself, but not soft enough for it to escape my Elezen companion's ears; “I know where he is.”

 

I snapped my head up to look at him; “You do?” he nodded; “He was the one who found me after the Calamity, saying he was hoping to find Sora and I together.” “And where is he now?” I asked; “In Limsa.” I had to fight the urge to laugh; “Oh this will be a fun ride...” I move towards the door, motioning for him to follow; “Let's get moving then.” He gave another nod, but before he moved closer to me he leaned down and brushed his lips against Sora's.

 

We made our way to the airship landing where my friends and brother awaited. I smirked seeing that Tracey was still bound and standing between the two temple knights. I looked to Dem, “I see he is still being punished.” He nodded; “Aymeric spoke with the Admiral; she requested that his hands be tied upon entry. Especially hearing about his jealous outrage.” Tracey scoffed; “Outraged, yes. Jealous? Heh, don't make me laugh.” I saw Rachel shake her head, clearly showing what we were thinking. I motion for them to board, along with Xa'kryn. I then looked deep into my lover's eyes; “Until we meet again, my love.” I said with a smile.

 

He smiled back at me and looked like he was about to say something when we heard the voice of his Lalafell healer; “Kiss her~!” I giggled as he spun around to see her peeking around the ticket desk; “Tymora!” he scolded, turning slightly pink. I joined his blushing soon however as the two temple knights had come back after bringing Trace aboard the airship; “Yeah, Commander!” “Go for it!!” they cheered. We looked at each other and we could feel that all eyes were on us; “This is what you get for being with the Warrior of Light.” I whispered. The smile on his face was all I needed to see; “I guess so.” He leaned forward, breaking his rule, and kissed me. After a few seconds we parted the kiss, giving one last loving look to each other and then I was off onto the airship and back to Limsa Lominsa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine how much I laughed when I played through Stormblood and saw the soul extraction move in one boss fight and now going into Shadowbringers.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LusciaKoushiro) to see how fics are progressing! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Once we were steady in the air, I leaned against the railing, just feeling the wind in my hair. Rachel sat on a few crates that had been brought aboard next to Tracey who sat on the floor with his hands still cuffed behind his back. Xa'k moved closer to me and leaned against the rail as well. “So where in Limsa has Toreku been hiding himself?” I asked. Hearing the Lala manager's name seemed to perk Rachel's interest; “Toreku is alive?” she asked excitedly. Xa'kryn nodded, giving her a small smile; “Aye, he found me after the Calamity.” She breathed a sigh of relief; “I'm so glad he's all right...” He turned to me; “He's actually been staying at our apartment in Mist.”

 

“Our? You and the little popoto decided to be roomies?” Tracey commented, his voice filled with sarcasm. The dark haired Elezen turned, his back no longer against the rail so he could face the bound Miqo'te. I was impressed with Xa'k's restraint as the small smile he gave Rachel was still on his face; “Actually, I bought it for Sora and I.” he stated. I looked at him questioningly; “Why would you buy it before finding him? Not that I want to diminish hope or anything.” He nodded understandingly; “A month or two before I proposed, he had a show out in Limsa. We were sitting in our spot, watching the stars and drinking our after show wine...” his smile seemed to become soft, his eyes loving as he recalled the night; “He was curled in my arms and said he wished he could go home. When I asked him what he meant, he said that for a long time he didn't really have a home to go back to as he was always traveling and living in inn rooms or resorts. Though the traveling was nice, there was something about the comfort of his own bed he desired. On a whim we decided to check out what properties were available. Though we could have afforded it, we wanted it to be perfect. Showing the view of the beach...”

 

I swooned a little as did my other female companion, letting out a small “Aww.” as we heard his story. I have always been such a hopeless romantic. “How did you guys meet anyways?” I asked. I then notice Tracey shoot a glare at the Elezen next to me. “I was hired security at first, mainly whenever his caravan was in Ul'dah.” the glare intensified and Rachel's eyes lit up; “Of course! You were the paladin!” she exclaimed.

 

He nodded; “I'm surprised you remember me-” and then Tracey decided to interrupt; “The fucking little fan boy... now I remember you. Standing to the side backstage, checking him out every time he went out there.” Xa'k stood his ground, firmly correcting him; “I was doing my job. You know, watching him to make sure no one was to accost him when he stepped out. Of course I was looking at him.” I moved away from the rail, walking over to my bound brother. Before he could say another word I took his chin into my hand and forced him to look into my eyes; “Say another word, Tracey and I will be forced to gag you.” I moved in a little closer, almost nose to nose; “It would be rather embarrassing for you to get a boner from your sister, now wouldn't it.” he turned his gaze away and shut his eyes. I let go of my grip and shook my head as I walked back to my spot next to Xa'kryn, who arched an eyebrow and was a little red in the face; “It's rather uncomfortable to hear what my fiance used to do in bed with his ex...” he stated. Rachel and I both laughed, the purple haired woman got off the boxes and made her way over to us; “My brother never let him do any of that stuff, even with all the begging.”

 

Tracey quickly shot us another look; “Hey!” he shouted. I laughed again, as did she; “Trace, you know as well as I do that you could be heard in either house. We shared a wall.” I stated, as Sora's sister nodded in agreement. He smirked; “Keep reminding yourself of that.” he stated. Rachel and Xa'k both looked at me as my cheeks started to flush realizing what he meant.

 

***

 

Thankfully the rest of our ride back to Limsa Lonimsa was somewhat quiet. The night had already settled in, but the Admiral was ready and waiting for us. I turned to Xa'k as Rachel escorted Tracey into her office with the guidance of a couple Maelstrom soldiers who stood outside; “If you don't mind, could you wait for me in the Mist? I want to get everything set up here.” he nodded, “I'll meet you at my apartment in ward twelve on the sixtieth floor.” He turned on his heels and was on his way to his home. I then entered the Admiral's office.

 

“It's good to see you again, though I was not expecting it to be so soon.” she said; “Thanks to your efforts in Aleport, my crew was able to apprehend those responsible for the makings and dealings of the poisons.” She looked to my brother; “Though this does not mean you are not still a suspect in the assault.” I nodded; “And that's why we have returned. I trust Ser Aymeric has apprised you of the situation.” She nodded; “While I am reluctant to believe it, I have no reason to doubt Ser Aymeric's claim.” To my surprise she motioned for the guards to uncuff Tracey. “Seeing that it is late, you may take residence in the Drowning Wench for the evening, however I will have eyes on you.” she turned to me; “Follow me to the infirmary.”

 

We left her office and wandered a ways to the barracks and infirmary of the Maelstrom. Much like with Sora, there were healers in the infirmary; taking notes and monitoring the victim. Rachel move passed the Admiral, her cards in hand as she looked the Miqo'te over. She looked over to us a moment later; “If it's all right, Luscia, I would like to give a couple readings a try. Just to make sure my findings are consistent since I am still new to this.” I gave a nod and turned to the Admiral; “Rest assured, Admiral, Rachel will by no means cover up for my brother. Should the readings not come fruitful than I will turn Tracey over to you.” I saw her nod; “Very well, I will leave things in your hands.” She said, then exited the room.

 

I moved closer to Rachel, placing a hand on her shoulder; “Relax, you know Tracey didn't do anything to this person. You have nothing to fear.” she nodded and took a deep breath; “I'll contact you over the linkpearl once I am sure so we can use that Echo thingy.” I smiled at her terminology, reminds me a little of Tia; “I'll be in the Mist with Xa'k talking with Toreku.” I began to walk to the door, but stopped just before it, looking over my shoulder; “You got this.” I said smiling. She smiled back and nodded.

 

I made my way through Limsa as quickly as I could. Large crowds were flocking towards the Drowning Wench. I remember when Sora used to draw such an audience, whoever is performing, I hope it goes well for them. Once I made my way through the sea of people I traveled to the Ceaderwood to make my way to the apartment complex in the Mist.

 

Xa'kryn stood outside the entrance to the lobby. I gave him a quick smile as I approached. He returned it and held the door open for me. The lobby was full of tenants gathering to make their way to the event in Limsa. We thankfully caught the elevator when there were only a few heading up. Once we hit the sixtieth floor, Xa'k lead the way to his apartment. He looked at me as he placed his hand on the doorknob, “Just know, I haven't been here in some time, so-” he was cut off by a loud crash inside. “The hell?” he hastily opened the door. Our eyes went wide as we saw a wide variety of things strewn about, mainly crumpled up pieces of parchment. My Elezen companion moved forward, slowly, his hand hovering over the hilt of his rapier. As we rounded the corner we could hear the mutterings of a frantic Lalafell; “No, no, no. How could I be so careless?! Hours of work.... gone! Ugh...” Xa'k lowered his hand and sighed in relief slightly; “Toreku?” The little blonde looked up, his big green eyes became larger as he met the purple gaze of the apartment's owner; “Xa'kryn?! What in world are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back any time soon.” He shook his head while looking around; “Clearly...” Toreku ignored the comment and went back to being frantic; “Xa'kryn, glare and scold if you must, but do it while blotting these parchments!!” He said as he tossed the Elezen a cloth.

 

I knelt down and picked up one of the crumbled pieces and looked at it; “These are orechestron rolls....” the Lalafell looked up quickly and then a big smile tugged at his lips; “Well, if it isn't Luscia!” he stopped the blotting and bounded over to me, motioning for an embrace, which I was more than happy to give him; “It's nice to see you, Toreku.” I say to him. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes; “I never would have imagined I would be standing this close to the Warrior of Light, let alone know them from many moons ago. How are you, my dear?”

 

“I'm well.” I stood up from the hug and looked at the mess, now noticing what it was he was trying to clean up and having Xa'kryn doing it for him; “What is all this?” He sighed in defeat as he saw the ink that had been spilled completely ruined the stack he had worked for the last day or so; “I was making rolls of Sora's songs.” he admitted. “I have a contract with a well known alchemist who is willing to produce them, but they would need copies of Sora's music to impose the enchantment onto it. But they need to be perfect, one small slip up on the writings and it won't come out as him singing at all.” he kicked some of the crumpled pieces of paper out of his way as he moved over to the sofa, “Please, take a seat.” I followed him and sat on the sofa. I glanced over to Xa'k who had stopped his cleaning attempts and stared at some of what was still readable. “I was hoping I would have this all situated well before you returned.” Toreku admitted.

 

“What are you doing...?” Xa'kryn asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Sora's manager took a deep breath; “I wanted to bring Sora's music back to his fans. It's been five years, Xa'k.... Five years since we all heard the songs that made people flock from city state to city state. I have heard from my contacts around Eorzea that the people who loved him are losing hope. I wanted to make sure they never forgot him...”

 

“Quit talking about him like he's dead.” he retorted angrily; “Let those who only feign to care about him lose hope. I will not be forced to hear his voice echoing through every bar, inn or where ever in Eorzea before I can hear it from him himself first.” Toreku gave him a sad look; “Xa'kryn...” I could see that he wanted to further explain, try to make him see his point of view, but was searching for a way to do so where there wasn't so much hurt. “Torkeu,” I said, speaking up; “where as I can understand bringing his voice back to his fans for their own homes, I do have to agree with Xa'k on this. Those who were close to Sora might be saddened to hear his voice through a machine before he can address his fans proper.” He looked at me questioningly as I then said; “Sora is very much alive.”

 

“You've found him?!” he asked, shocked, turning his gaze to the Red Mage. Xa'k continued to stare at the lyrics in his hand; “He's alive...” he repeated; “But without a soul.” he walked over to us and took a seat next to me. “H-how is that even possible?” The Lalafell stammered. I shrugged and shook my head; “As of right now we do not know, but we are working on finding out. Which brings us to why I had Xa'k bring me here.” I saw him nod; “Please, ask me anything.”

 

“When I first went to look into the attack on Sora before the Calamity, the only thing I saw was a hand belonging to a male. I was hoping you could put in some insight on anyone who may have been around Sora a lot or even possibly people who might want to harm him.” Torkeu nodded again and got off his seat, making his way over to one of the bookshelves. “Sadly, there was one incident that I can think of where someone did want to harm him.” Xa'k snapped his attention to the Lalafell very quickly; “What?” After he grabbed a couple binders he came back over to reclaim his seat and placed them on the coffee table; “There was an incident in Gridania, where the bartender at the inn was paid a hefty sum of coin to poison Sora's after show drink...” Xa'kryn's eyes went wide; “Why did he never tell me this.... Why didn't you say something?! Why would someone do that!?” he exclaimed. “Unfortunately, there could have been many reasons, anywhere from people not liking his music itself, jealous of what he had; fame, fortune, someone to love him. Or someone having issues over whom Sora was sharing a bed with. It didn't matter, people will always find fault and possible hatred over something.” he then locked eyes with the Elezen next to me; “Sora never told you because he didn't know. The poison drink never reached him as the bartender was attacked while making it. When the ruckus occurred, after hearing the screams, we ushered Sora out and quickly gathered Rachel from the markets to ensure their safety. We didn't want to scare them so we opted not to tell them. As for telling you?” he paused for a minute, as if he wasn't sure how to say what he was about to; “Scy asked me not to.”

 

“Scylus? Why?” He questioned. “He did know my main job was PROTECTING him, right? Why would he ask you to do something so foolish? What help did it have to not tell the HIRED guard what to guard him from? More over, why did you even agree to it?” Torkeu seemed to be searching for the best way to word his explanation, but the silence seemed to only make the Red Mage more agitated; “... You were the only one who did not know. I know that doesn't make this any better, but Scylus told me, on a hunch, that you had started to have feelings for Sora. I too was wondering why Scy had made the request; why I should let some Paladin get close to him until he told me it was the first time that you had shown interest in anyone in seven years of service together, even with all the women who were falling at your feet.... And it was the first time I had seen Scylus care about anyone... aside from himself. So I obliged. He said that you would be 'Captain no Fun' if you knew.... and I doubt you would have let him sneak out that night.”

 

I looked to Xa'kryn who seemed to have been at a loss for words. He finally sighed after a minute or too; “You're right...” he muttered, seeming like he didn't want to admit it. I don't really fault him for not wanting to think about it too much. It's possible that he would never have ended up with Sora at all had he had known, though I am not sure how protective he was in a non-Paladin sense. “All he wanted was to see you happy for once and I in turn wanted Sora to have the comfort he sorely needed.” Xa'k looked directly into the Lalafell's green eyes; “What came of the attacker?” He shook his head; “I do not know much, as I said the bartender was assaulted while making the drink. He had these mini needle like things sticking out of his hands. I know naught who hired him to do so nor do I know who stopped it.” I bit my lip a little; “I know who stopped it...” I said softly. Toreku arched an eyebrow; “You do? Who?”

 

“Tracey...” his eyes went wide as did Xa'k's as he turned to face me; “What?!” they both exclaimed. The Elezen turned away from me just as quickly as he turned to me, fist clenched as I heard him mutter; “Damn it...” Toreku just stared at me speechless as I nodded to confirm that I was telling the truth; “He was there? The whole time?” he finally asked. I gave a tiny shrug; “In that instance yes and from what I understand pretty early on after his leaving Sora's side. He and Rachel have not gone into much detail about what they have encountered on their time away.” If it was possible his eyes seemed to go wider as he once again displayed utter shock; “You actually found that bastard?!” I nodded; “He's currently under watch of the Maelstrom as for Rachel she is looking into the matter of another possible soulless victim.”

 

“Sora's sister too...” he said and nodded. He leaned forward and opened up one of the binders; “There were a lot of people around Sora, especially after Tracey decided to fuck off. Many of his fans left gifts and letters for him, but it was this one” he pointed at a drawing done in crayon; “That made him want to get back on stage, even with all the hurt. He said that he wanted to invite the child backstage to meet him.” he turned the page again and pointed to a photo of a little Miqo'te girl with her parents next to him and one of just the two of them in a hug. “After that we decided to hold raffles and we would draw the winning ticket mid-show so that they would have time to make it backstage during the last set.” he turned through a couple other binder's worth of pictures and stopped on a group of men and women, one of which had his arm around Sora. “This group in particular would win a lot. They were a small free company who would scrape together what means they had to attend the shows, including the raffle tickets. They bought them together, thus they could all claim the prize, is what Sora said.”

 

I leaned forward to get a closer look at the people. The person who's arm was around my friend caught my attention as the half embrace looked to be a little too close in my honest opinion. I pointed to the man with long dark hair, scruffy beard and a tattoo across his face; “Who is that?” Xa'kryn scoffed seeing whom I was pointing to; “That was their leader, Horrid.” I arched an eyebrow; “Didn't like him I take it?” He shook his head; “It was a feeling much stronger than dislike. Sora was nice to everyone, but even he said that Horrid was getting too close, like he was trying to flirt... poorly I might add.” Toreku leaned back in his seat, looking at the Elezen; “Now, now, you knew people had crushes on him. Just as you did and if I recall this was before anything happened between you two and it wasn't a secret that Sora preferred the company of men. So you can't blame a guy for trying. Though in that instance, Horrid did apologize and blamed nervousness. Claiming it wasn't his intent to touch Sora in that way.”

 

“How well did he get to know these people? If they won so many times, I imagine he had some conversations with them.” The manager nodded; “He did a lot for them actually. Sora has always been for high and low born alike, so often we would try to do charity shows as well. Some of them were actually put together by none other than Horrid since he grew up on the streets of Ul'dah. He wanted to bring the people hope any way he could, so he asked if Sora would sing for them. It was his 'duty' as a Paladin to see to their well being, or so he thought.” The Red Mage next to me stood up and crossed his arms; “And where as I can respect that logic, I can honestly say I had never crossed paths with this Paladin until they won that contest.” I glanced over to him; “It's possible he could have trained elsewhere or even had a private training. Dem did.” He looked back at me over his shoulder; “I am aware of that, Lus... It wasn't just that, however. Something was entirely off about his stance. He had the moves, but not the resolve. They're trained emotionally, Horrid didn't seem to have paid attention to his...”

I looked back at the picture, this time looking at my friend's face. One thing about growing up with Sora, you knew how to read him and in this shot, if you looked close enough, you could see his face was a little flushed; “Toreku, you mind if I take this? I would like to see if I can find this Horrid person or even some of his free company mates.” He nodded, “By all means.” As I moved to take the picture from the album I heard the familiar sound of my linkpearl. I put it up to my ear; “Rache?”

 

“I hope I am not interrupting. I have managed to do three successful readings, much like my brother they were very quick and just stopped.” I stood from my seat with the picture in my hand; “I'm on my way.” I lowered my linkpearl; “I apologize, Toreku, but I must take my leave of you now.” He smiled; “No need to apologize, my dear.” he hopped off his chair; “Let me escort you to the lobby.” I nod and followed him with Xa'k close in tow.

 

Once we were at the bottom floor and stepped out of the elevator a flustered delivery moogle fluttered towards us; “Master Torkeu!” he shouted. We look over into his direction, the mail from his bag started to spill on the floor; “I am so sorry, kupo. But the package you were waiting for from the Alchemist's Guild has been given to my colleague in Limsa Lominsa by mistake. Please forgive me, kupo!” He let out a sigh, but maintained a smile; “As long as it is in one piece, I cannot be too angry.” he turned to Xa'k and I; “Looks like we can stroll over to Limsa together.”

 

We continued on our way, the crowds seemed to have died down some, at least on the lower deck, but the distant sounds of song and cheers could be heard from above. We stopped at the delivery moogle, who seemed to be lost in the sound of the music above; “Excuse me, do you have my package?” The moogle stopped it's little dance and gazed down to the Lalafell manager; “Ah Toreku, yes indeed, kupo!” he dug through his sack and pulled out an envelope; “Here ya go, crisp and pristine, kupo!” he took it into his hands and inspected it. He gave a nod of thanks and then turned to Xa'kryn; “You have my word that none of these will make it to the public. This is the only one that has been officially completed and it's only right that you have it.” he handed it to the Elezen.

 

Xa'k arched an eyebrow, curious as to its contents. He opened it and right then I could see love and sadness in his violet eyes. “It's our song...” he said, gazing at the words and notes written on the sheet. He looked to the Lalafell; “Thank you, Toreku.” I smiled, I couldn't have pictured a more perfect gift. He turned to me; “I think I am going to hit the Drowning Wench and have a glass of Sora's favorite wine, if you don't mind.” I nodded; “Not at all, I think he'd like that. I will meet you there once I check things out with Rachel.” I gave a quick wave to the two of them then dashed off to the infirmary.

 

My run was rather smooth as most of the crowd was contained, but I took a moment to catch my breath before I entered. Rachel looked to me with a small smile; “How was Toreku?” she asked. My own smile was still tugging at my lips; “He's well. He got an earful from Xa'k over a couple things. But overall, well.” She gave a questioning look; “What did he do?” I shook my head; “Something noble, but kind of insensitive. He was going to mass produce some of Sora's music into orchestreon rolls.” Her blue eyes went wide and her voice almost furious; “What?!” I put my hands up and gestured for her to calm down; “Xa'k pretty much had the same reaction and told him not to. Telling him that it was hurtful to those who care for Sora to hear his voice and not from him himself. Toreku gave his word that they wouldn't reach the public, but only one was completed.” She sighed in relief; “I love Toreku, but some times I swear that Lala doesn't think.” she then arched an eyebrow; “Wait, he actually completed one? Which one?”

 

I shrugged; “That I am not quite sure of. He told Xa'k that he was the only one to lay claim to it. When he opened it he said it was 'our song', I assume it was something Sora had written for him.” The smile returned to her face as she calmed herself and I saw her swoon once more like she and I had on the way here; “That's so sweet...” I nodded in agreement; “Just better hope Tracey doesn't see it.” I joked, which got a giggle out of her. I looked to the sleeping Miqo'te; “So, you said it was the same as your brother?”

 

“Yes. I approached this in a few different ways, but they all ended up the same. Whatever the encounter was, it was short and swift. Everything just stops.” I moved right next to the bedside, taking in his appearance, much like Sora, there doesn't seem to be any signs of a struggle. I gently placed my hand atop of his, closing my eyes. Within moments I felt my temples pulsate;

 

_The dark haired Machinist scaled the side of the mountain side, avoiding the prying eyes of a near by dragon. He tipped his sunglasses down, watching the giant creature's path, once it stopped a grin tugged at the end of his lips. He pushed his glasses back up and pulled out his gun. With the utmost speed and grace, he swiftly equipped the Gauss Barrel jumped from the spot he climbed to, tossed out his turret and with a few blasts the dragon fell to the ground. He landed elegantly and took a few steps towards the fallen creature when he heard the sound of a clap. He aimed his gun towards the direction of the sound; “You best state your business.” he said flatly. The clapper then came into view from behind a tree. Her short black and red hair swayed softly in the oncoming breeze. Her metallic red coat was open, exposing her large chest that was only contained by a tiny bra. She smiled at the man; “That was most impressive...” she said approaching him, her voice almost like a song as she spoke. “Tell me, what is a strong, handsome Miqo'te such as yourself doing out here?” she stopped before him, giving him a flirty look._

 

_He smiled back as he lowered his gun and ran a hand through his own blackened hair; “Taking on a dragon is nothing for me.” he boasted. The woman moved just slightly closer as if she was going to press her lips against his; “I'm glad to hear you say that....” his eyes widened and then everything went black...._

 

My eyes shot open and I let out a small scream and was knocked back once again, losing my grasp on the fallen Miqo'te's hand. Rachel moved quickly to my side; “Are you all right?” she asked. I nodded and got to my feet again; “That's the second time that's happened... I think it's safe to say I am actually feeling their souls getting taken.” I shuttered at the thought, it's only slightly painful to me, but I can only imagine how it actually felt to them. “Did you see anything?” I nodded again; “We'll have to pay Alphinaud a visit in Mor Dhona and put his art skills to the test again. Let's go meet up with Xa'kryn and Tracey at the Downing Wench.”

 

We left the infirmary and had a nice walk over to the bar and inn. The crowd was dispersing, but as we walked I could hear some of the conversations; “Can you believe he just stopped like that to punch the guy?” One woman said and her female companion nodded; “I know, it's super crazy, right? I never thought I would see something like that happen.” I turned to look at Rachel, who had heard the passer bys as well; “You don't think Tracey did something, do you?” I fought back a chuckle as my brother was her first instinct to who was punched; “I think it doubtful since he did have members of the Maelstrom at his side.” As we entered the Drowning Wench I heard a few more comments about how the singer bull rushed a patron, slugging him in the face and even kicking them in the crotch. Rachel and I approached Baedron who greeted us with a smile. I looked around, noticing my brother and even the guards were not in sight; “What happened here?” I questioned, though not to his surprise.

 

“You missed quite the show.” he side while wiping a glass clean; “Our singer seemed to have notice a familiar face and none to pleased that he was here. Sadly for them, he was merely passing through to get some Yagudo wine.” Rachel's eyes went wide; “Yag drink? That was Sora's favorite wine. It wasn't a Miqo'te was it?” I shook my head and my heart sank a little, knowing now who was possibly struck; “Why would they hit Xa'kryn?”

 

“My, you are as good as they say.” he commented; “From what I heard standing here it sounded like a wound from long ago. Nor stormed off with Xa'k not far behind. From what I was beginning to hear from my patrons it was a lover's spat. Xa'k came storming back in here and I handed him two bottles of wine and he took off. I would presume he took up residents at his place for the night.” I nodded, but couldn't help but wonder what could have been so bad that he needed to be hit over; “And what of a dark haired, violet-eyed Miqo'te? He was under watch of the Maelstrom.” He thought for a moment and then motioned his head towards the rooms; “He seemed to have retired for the night. His watchdogs are outside his room if you would like to see them.”

 

“Thank you, Baedron. Is our room prepared as well?” I asked. Again he smiled and handed us a key; “It's right next door to the man you were looking for.” I smiled at him and motioned for Rachel to follow me. The two Maelstrom soldiers were standing right outside the room's door. The female Roegadyn had quite the pink flush to her cheeks as we approached. “Stand aside, I wish to speak with my brother.” the two of them swiftly moved to stand in front of the door. “I'm sorry Lieutenant Koushiro, but we cannot let you in.” The male Elezen stated, his partner turning a few shades darker now. I arched an eyebrow; “And why not?” I questioned. The male soldier now seemed to show slight embarrassment; “It would seem he got a little.... 'excited' during the show.”

 

I turned to Rachel; “Well I guess we should retire to our room then.” She nodded and unlocked the door. Once we stepped through we closed it and her reaction was the same as mine; “What is Tracey really up to?” she asked. I shrugged; “Who knows, but it's clearly something he doesn't want anyone to know about.” I watched her sit on one of the beds, removing her boots as to not get any dirt on the sheets; “I am going to go check on Xa'k. Do me a favor and keep an ear out for my brother.” I saw her nod and I was back out the door, once again making my trek to the Mist.

 

I moved as fast as I could, getting back to the apartment complex. As I dashed to the elevator I felt someone collide into me. “I'm so sorry.” I said quickly as I looked down to see Toreku and a mess of papers. The Lalafell shook his head, scrambling to pick up his papers; “It's quite all right, Luscia.” he said, clearly recognizing my voice. “Why are you in a such a rush?” I bent down to help him pick up the scattered parchments; “I came to talk to Xa'kryn. Is he here?” He let out a small sigh; “He is, but...” he paused, as if to brace me for what I already knew; “he's in a foul mood. Came in very angry and sputtering. He had two bottles of wine in hand then shut himself away in his study. I asked him what was the matter and he told me to leave him be.” he shook his head sadly as I handed him the rest of his papers; “He was so happy just moments ago...”

 

I nodded understandingly; “I'll just check in on him, just give us a moment, if you don't mind.” I saw him nod; “I will be a few anyways, as I am meeting with a few retainers to entrust these to.” I nod and watch him leave the lobby. It was plainly seen in his big green eyes that he was worried. After I saw him exit the building I entered the elevator and rode it up, making my way to the apartment, thankfully the front door was unlocked as I slowly turned the knob to enter. I looked around and saw no signs of disarray. I stopped my movement, now standing in front of the study's door. I reached my hand up and knocked; “Xa'k?” I waited a moment, but received no response. I knocked a little louder; “Xa'k.” I say a little louder, this time getting a soft; “Please... just leave me be...” His voice sounded so distant and hurt. I slowly opened the door, the room lit by nothing but the moonlight through the window and the flames that roared in the fireplace. I shut the door behind me gently as I heard him repeat from the chair; “I ask that you leave... please....”

 

As I walked closer to him I saw a third of a bottle of wine gone with a full bottle next to it. My eyes locked onto him, showing the concern I was feeling; “What happened down there, Xa'k?” He was silent, just looking at the wine in his glass; “You were rather happy when I left you...” I looked to the bottles, noticing that they were not the wine Sora would usually drink; “And then I heard someone punched you? Why would someone do that?”

 

"It was I who did the punching..." he corrected, "...I merely got slapped in the face... twice... and I let him." he replied. "... some fool mad at something half a lifetime ago." I was slightly taken aback to hearing that he retaliated. "It must have been really bad, if you struck back.... But why would someone hold a grudge against you and for so long?"

 

"He's struck me hundreds of times, but that was the first time I've hit him back..." Xa'k searched for a way to put it without saying too many words. "Nearly the same reason Sora held a grudge against Tracey..." He looked as if he didn't want to say his name. "As Tracey?" I questioned. Though I did not know him long, he didn't seem like the person to up and leave someone he loved; "Why would you leave someone? Especially someone you cared about?" I asked gently, "And why would he hit you before now?"

 

"....It's a long story." he replied. I know I was being insistent, but I couldn't help but feel curious. "I left for the reason I told you before... so I wasn't brainwashed... but the reason it came to that... was because I was caught bedding another nobles son. Nor, was that son." I saw him pause, almost sighing as he said; "Nor and I were just a fling... and he was used to getting what he wanted. He was a sadist, and at the time I cared about little and just accepted the role as his masochist..." I blushed slightly, hearing of their 'roles' as he continued; "...He didn't start to catch feelings until after I told him I planned to leave and become a paladin. I told him hundreds of times that It was not going to last forever, and I couldn't stand to be there. So when we were caught, he went behind my back to get the servant who caught us fired. We were brought to a tribunal.... all our extended family and friends. They asked Nor if the charges were true, he lied; they didn't want my answer. They then decided to arrange for me to marry Nor's elder sister right there. When I said no and refused in front of everyone we knew... he said that I ruined his daughter for marriage.... and I foolishly and angrily retorted that I had recalled deflowering his son, not his daughter.... which resulted in chaos... and my leaving Ishgard that night, after being shown the ritual I was going to be put through."

 

I stood there in a moment of silence, absorbing what he had just told me. "I can't say I see it being the same... not even close." I said finally, turning away from him and walked towards the fireplace; "You had every right to leave, especially after being shown what they were going to do to you. You did the right thing by him, by telling him you were to go, it isn't your fault that he started to maybe feel something. It wasn't like you were in a loving relationship for seven years, had sex with him like everything was fine and then just left. Even if Tracey did supposedly leave for the right reasons, the ways you went about it are completely different." I then noticed the picture frames face down on the mantle, my curiosity getting the better of me I reached for one; "Why are these face down?"

 

"... I couldn't bare to look at them." he replied honestly. I took the one I was reaching for into my hand and looked at the image before me. It was of him and Sora looking as if they had just parted from a kiss, looking so happy; "Was it just because of Nor slapping you?" I asked, finding it strange that he didn't want to gaze onto Sora's face. "... It wasn't that. I allowed Nor to hit me..." he replied. "it was because I forgot how vindictive he was... And I was not careful enough of my possessions..." I thought for just a few seconds, my eyes widening as I looked at the picture; "What happened to the scroll?" I asked, turning my attention to him. "As I said, Nor is vindictive... And destroyed it when I did not let him strike me a third time along with the bottle of wine..."

 

There was a small pang in my chest as I heard him speak. I turned my gaze back to the picture; "He got what he deserved then." I stated. "I hit him a little harder than I meant..." he admitted. "that was the first time I had ever struck him back... You think half a lifetime was long enough to get over it, but no..." I placed the picture back on the mantle, though face up so it was in his view and sat on the sofa. "Does Toreku know?"

 

"How could I tell him?" he asked. "that it took ten seconds to destroy months of work..." Xa'kryn gripped his goblet. He had a look of regret in his eyes. I gazed over to the bottles next to him; "Is that why you are drinking so heavily?" I took a quick glance to the label of one of the bottles, noticing the familiar brand as a drink I shared with his brother at dinner once. "That and to forget about that snobby little brat..." he replied. "old habits die hard..." I quirked an eyebrow; "Old habbits? You mean you drank this stuff a lot?" With him being from Ishgard I shouldn't have been surprised, but actually having had a glass or two of this wine before I knew how strong it was. "it used to be the only thing I drank... Especially when I'm low..." he stated. I could understand that, everyone had a way of coping. I bit my lip, almost second guessing myself in asking; "Did you ever stop?"

 

"... Only when I was with Sora..." he said, his heart clearly aching as he glanced to the picture then back to his goblet and downed the rest of his wine. I followed his gaze to the picture for a brief moment too; "He's still with you though." I say trying to look into his violet eyes; "I cannot imagine anything you are going through. And even though I know I can talk to him and have him respond now, being away from the person you love is never an easy thing."

 

"I still don't handle my emotions well without him...." he replied. "my almost setting your brother a blaze is proof of that..." I nodded; "Though they may not be the best of ways of dealing with it, no one is saying that your feelings are wrong. We are all guilty of losing control of our emotions; whether they be for passion or for anger, even the most level headed of us."

 

"It sometimes feels as if I hadn't taken the three years of training... It seems to take less and less to set me off..." I leaned back on the couch, my gaze to the ceiling; "Is that because of fear? Loss of hope or love? Xa'k," I looked back to him; "it's okay to let your guard down. You are of flesh and blood like everyone else, no one is expecting you to be the stoic Paladin at all times. Especially now or even right after the Calamity. Look at what is around your neck, what is close to your heart. Though you were apart, you were always together. Even now he is trying to sooth your pain... You blame yourself everyday, but I know and I know you know too.... that he doesn't blame you at all. Everything seems to set you off because you are so frustrated with yourself, but would he want you to hide what you had? To look away? By allowing yourself to get worked up over less and less you revert back to that role which you hated." I turned to the pictured again; "If anything, your memories of Sora alone should drive you and remind you of the man you became because of him." I shut my eyes again, feeling slightly bad for lecturing him, but deep in my heart I knew I was right. "I know he wouldn't want me too..." he replied. "I regret being so selfish sometimes,... But it hurts without him... He says that I saved him, but it was he who saved me from my own loneliness..." I let a smile pull at my lips and stand from my seat at least for the moment. I take the picture off the mantle and presented it to him; "You saved each other." I stated, letting him take the picture from me; "The two people in this picture are who you are and you are never without him." I raised my hands to my hair, removing the flower and looking down at it; "Just as I am never without _him_..."

 

"Thank you, Lus." he replied. He paused to put down his goblet before softy asking "... Would you mind telling me a little about your childhood with Sora? He would never want to talk about it, having much of it revolve around your brother... But what do you remember about him...?" I smiled and nodded; "Of course." I moved back to the sofa and sat down. "We were all very close, always wanting to be together and when one of us was missing it always felt odd." I sighed a little; "When we were around six or seven, a lot of us caught a terrible flu, taking a week or two to recover from..." I paused, feeling a little sad mentioning it; "Sora however had it much worse; his fever would spike, he couldn't eat, and he could barely breathe... when he did feel better and was allowed to come play or even just sit with us he would relapse all over again. It got so bad that his mom wouldn't let us near him unless we had masks and sometimes even gloves on. That summer, I remember us all watching the fireworks from the Free Company house in the front yard, except for Sora who was stuck inside, watching from the window...." I fought back a couple tears; "He looked so sad... Seeing that look made Tracey just get up and go into the house. We could hear Sora's mom yelling saying that he needed the mask on and Tracey just said no and defied her. Our mom had to come and take him home... when she asked why he wanted to risk his friend's health he said 'it's not a risk and it isn't fair that everyone has to look like we're scared of getting sick'. I had to agree with him... A few days after that I went into the Free Company house to get something to drink and I heard the sound of a piano. I followed it and saw Sora playing it. He smiled at me and stopped playing, but I asked if he could play more because it was so pretty and he willingly complied. I was so surprised that I knew someone who could play so professionally and he made it look easy. That's when he told me that because he was inside all the time there wasn't much to do and he didn't feel like laying in bed all day, so he took to music." I wiped away the few tears that started stream down; "I too got scolded by his mom, but unlike Tracey I did say I was sorry. I ran outside and told our friends what Sora had been doing this entire time while sick. That's when we decided that he could still play with us and 'raid' with us, he was our bard." My smile then returned; "As time went on Sora did get better. He would still get sick a lot more often than any of us would have liked, but he at least was able to come outside... and that's when the crowds of our neighbors would form when they heard him sing for our 'raid'." I let out a small chuckle recalling one of our 'fights'; "One of the Free Company members was the boss and Sora beat him with his song."

 

I saw a smile on the Red Mage's face, the first he had had the entire time I had been in here talking with him; "That's adorable..." I chuckled a little more; "I was a horrible healer for that 'fight'." I stated. I could see he wanted to ask me something, though he smiled thinking of Sora, I knew there was something on his mind; "... I have only seen Sora sick a handful of times..." he said. "Part of his attacks were very much like the ones Aymeric used to have when we were children..." My eyes went widened as he continued; "I knew how to handle at least the scary part of it."

 

"How did you handle it?" I asked. He reached into his jacket over his heart and gently pulled out an astrologian's card from one of the many hidden pockets in the lining. "..." he stare at the front; "...My mother studied as an astrologian before she passed away and had this card made for me.; since I was the only one guaranteed to never be away from 'Meric. It invokes soft white magic that eases Asthma attacks... It worked the same for Sora." I arched an eyebrow; "It's possible to make cards that aren't aligned with the stars?" I asked. "How does it work?"

 

"This one is special." he replied. "As it was forged with the help of my own life force. It doesn't attune to the stars; it attunes to me. It only does the one spell, though it is more complex than just relieving asthma... I was so young, I don't remember the finer details unfortunately." I nodded understandingly, still a bit shocked to hear about this card. "I wish we knew of something like that when we were younger. It wasn't until he was ten, almost eleven that he was able to do things more freely. I remember we were playing outside, Sora standing on a large boulder to" I air quoted; "'gain higher ground', and slipped. Thankfully Tracey caught him, but he said he was feeling dizzy and needed to lye down, so I took him back to the Free Company house. I helped him into bed, checked for a fever and such, which he had none, but he was so red. I asked him if he was okay and he asked if I could keep a secret. I agreed, but was terrified that he would tell me he was super sick again and was lying in order to keep going outside. Instead what he told me was he thought he was getting a crush on my brother." I smiled, recalling the flustered embarrassment he had while lying there; "He was so confused and worried. It was his best friend... all the bad thoughts of what could be were running through his head, but not once was his concern 'I like a boy'... To calm him down I hugged him, promising to keep his secret, but told him I knew how it felt... to look at a friend that way."

 

I could see the slightest tint of pink in his cheeks, his eyes still locked to the card in his hand; "It must have been nice to only worry about how he would have taken the news. It was in the scriptures we were to read every day that it was a sin... I particularly noted that it only forbade men from other men." He replied. "And it must have been nice to have a friend you could confide in." I gave him a sad smile and nod; "Though Sora's secret wouldn't have remained for long, having no one to talk to must have been hard... Whenever he felt the need to rest he would ask if I could stay with him just to talk."

 

"That young..." he paused, seeming to ponder his next question "... how long were they together?" he asked aloud. "If he left when he was twenty-two... and Sora knew that young, like me, what those feelings were. You just said his secret wasn't kept long and you were his confidant." I chuckled; "It wasn't me who outed him. Later that year, he was given a clean bill of health so to speak. Doctors and Conjurers told him that his illness would never completely go away, but as long as he never pushed himself beyond his means he would be fine. To celebrate his mom took us all to Costa del Sol for the first night of the Moonfire Fair. He was so excited to be away from the Lavender Beds that it was almost hard to keep up with him. He and I saw this game set up where you could win prizes. Despite both him and I knowing how to use a bow now, we had horrible aim back then, but Tracey and Dem wanted to give it a try." I again chuckled; "Dem showed up Tracey pretty badly as Dem got more points to get a chocobo plush, which he gave to me. Trace on the other hand only got a capsule that had a random thing inside. Sora never told me what it was, but he said that Tracey gave it to him when they were alone on the beach as the fireworks started." I bit my lip, hesitating if I should actually tell him what happened next, but he looked like he really wanted to know how sure Sora was of his feelings and their relationship; "Sora kissed him right there. From what he told me, he said that Tracey was going to say something, but he stopped him. Asking that he just give him that moment to cherish." I thought for a moment and continued; "As for a total amount of time they were together, it was official when they were sixteen."

 

"So Costa was already special too him..." he sighed softly before shaking his head as if to rid himself of some momentary doubt. "Seven years is a long time... especially after a lifetime of friendship. No wonder he was devastated, and didn't want to talk about it." he let out another sigh; "Seven years is about how long it took me to move on; even from an abusive relationship..." I had to fight off a frown as I watched his reaction, I know it must be hard to hear of his fiance with another man. "It was that long for you to move on from Nor?" I asked; "You didn't date or anything after coming to Eorzea?" I didn't mean to sound so shocked, after all, Dem and I had been waiting for each other for that long. "I didn't have the want, or the need. Though a lot of women flirted with me, I passed them all by. The paladin training I did a couple years later helped me a lot... and then I met Sora..." He replied honestly. I adjusted myself on the sofa, so I was leaning back onto a throw pillow, but so I was still able to see my companion; "How did you two end up together? He didn't really say much in the letters... I think he was afraid he would jinx it or something."

 

"I was hired to guard him as you know; before Tracey left. A friend had tickets to the show, and got me to cover his shift once, and I became entranced by his voice." he replied. "I was just a fan that used their want of security to get paid to watch his shows then... it worked out to every other month, but I tried to never miss a show. I knew it wasn't just the music; but he was attached, and very happy. I had kept to the oath of celibacy even after the paladin training was over, so I was content from a distance." He said. "Tracey left when I missed a couple of shows during a tour of Ul'dah; I was hired on full time shortly after... they only paid me what they would for a gladiator, so they were glad to have someone with extra training for a good rate." He paused, again I noticed a small smile as he recalled; "I kissed him once for want of something better to do to soothe his pain during that time... and that set off a chain of events that led us to be together; it was the first time in a long time I had kissed someone." He paused again, glancing over to me; "We had stolen many moments together after that, and he seemed to have at least recovered enough to continuing singing... It wasn't until I got extremely jealous of another fan; did I fully confess my feelings for him... though it seemed that he had already been jealous of a friend of mine for the same reason..." I looked at him questioningly, my hopeless romantic nature getting the better of me; "You guys got jealous of other people? That's so cute... What made you so jealous? What did you say to him?"

 

"For me, it was when a fan blatantly tried to grope him as he 'posed' for a photo with him. took all I had not to just punch him in the face right there..." He replied. "The way that guy smirked at me though, it was like he knew it would piss me off." He paused looking back to the picture again; "I told him the truth when he asked me what had soured my mood; that I was overcome with a blood lust I couldn't describe when I saw his hands all over him... he retorted that he remembered feeling the same when he saw a female friend touch me. I told him how long it had been since I had feelings of this caliber, and that they don't come frivolously to me."

 

I smiled and leaned back a little more into the pillow behind me. I shut my eyes, thinking of my friend and how happy he must have been, even with the struggles. "He's lucky to have you..." I said softly. Before I knew it, I could feel my hand slowly slip to my side and I let go of the flower that I was still holding as I dozed off.

 

***

 

My eyes fluttered open as the morning sun beamed through the window onto my face. I squinted at first as my vision adjusted and blushed ever so slightly as I gazed upon where Xa'kryn had been seated the night before and noticing now that I had been covered with a blanket. I honestly never meant to fall asleep like that... I lifted my right hand up to my head, my eyes widened when I didn't feel one of my most favored of possessions in its rightful place; “Where-?!” I started to say, somewhat in a panic, but then spotted a blue rose on the near by coffee table. I sighed in relief seeing it in one piece, safe and sound. I remove my self from the covers and couch, touching up my hair as I moved to reclaim the flower and place it atop my head once more. Once I smoothed out my clothes, I folded the blanket and made my way out of the study.

 

As I closed the door, I could hear the sounds of sizzling on a stove top as well as some friendly chatter. I made my way to the kitchen area to find Xa'kryn cooking and Toreku setting the table and pouring coffee. I felt my face flush again when the Elezen turned his violet gaze unto me; “Good morning, did you sleep all right?” he asked. I nodded; “I did, thank you. I am so sorry I fell asleep though.” I admitted; “I never meant to nod off, especially during a conversation like that...” He shook his head, giving the most gentle of smiles; “It's quite all right. Please have a seat and we'll have a bite.” I nod my thanks and sat at the table, all the while watching Xa'kryn as he cooked and plated the food. Everything about him seemed to have changed somewhere in the night. He set down a plate of La Noscean toast in front of me and I smiled at him; “You seem to be in better spirits.” I commented. The smile still on his face he turned back to the stove; “It helped a lot, to hear you talk about him.... I don't think I have looked at a picture of him for so long in quite some time.” He came back to the table with another two plates of La Noscean toast and placed them down for himself and Toreku; “Thank you, for everything last night.” He said. Torkeu gave a nod to me as well; “This is probably the most calm and happy I have seen him in a long while. You always did know how to make people feel better, even just by listening.” I saw the Lalafell take a few quick, yet large, bites of food before getting off his seat and running to one of the many bookshelves. His arms were full, almost to the point where he could barely see in front of him as he came back over and set everything on to the table, making sure to move his breakfast to the side and out of the way; “After everything with the orchestreon rolls happened and I returned here, I saw all of these binders and books when I was picking up my failed attempts.” he looked at Xa'k; “Seeing that smile after I gave you the scroll made me want to do something more, and when I saw this book,” he says, holding up a small leather bound book that seemed to have gold like pages inside; “I knew I had to start again.”

 

Xa'k blushed a tad as he looked at the book in the manager's hand; “Sora's journal...” he whispered after swallowing his food. Toreku nodded, a wide grin now tugging at his lips going from ear to ear; “I started looking through it and all the other notes he had within these binders. He was planning everything down to the tiniest of detail. And with your permission Xa'k, I would like to continue what he and I started back then, for you to have the perfect day when he awakens.” His voice sounded so full of hope as he said the last part. Xa'kryn's cheeks seemed to have gone a couple shades darker. He took a sip of his coffee, and I let out a tiny giggle as it was clear he was trying to compose himself; “With all due respect, Toreku, I would think Sora would want to recover after he wakes up, not walk down the aisle.”

 

“I don't know about that....” I said, watching him; “After everything he has been through, I could see him wanting to say 'I do' to you as soon as he opens his eyes.” I saw him take his left hand and grasp the ring on his necklace between his index finger and thumb, his eyes closed momentarily as he said; “As would I...” I looked over to Toreku; “May I see that?” I asked pointing to the diary. He nodded and slid it over to me. It was a lot thicker than it looked while Toreku had been holding it. I opened it up and thumbed through the pages. I am not sure why, but I originally thought this diary was only full of wedding preparations and potential song lyrics and arrangements, but to my surprise he was actually writing down his thoughts. I felt myself flush a bit again as I read;

 

_It has been almost one year since I had allowed my heart to heal. As I hear him sleeping on our bed this night and the crash of the waves outside, I am reminded of our first kiss. How one simple act that was meant to stop my tears, turn into the most treasured of possessions I know not how I became so lucky. There are days I am still reminded of the past, but my love for this man is something beyond anything I have ever felt before._

_I had heard some say that I was “damaged” from what Tracey had done and where as even I agree with it, Xa'kryn never, not once looked at me that way. He has seen me at my absolute worst, my weakest and because of him he has also witnessed my strength. When things first started looking like we were going somewhere and my mind screamed at me that I wasn't ready, out of fear that history would repeat itself and that it was something that I had done during that intimate moment; I cried and apologized I don't even remember how many times and all he did was hold me and assured me that he would remain._

 

_And here we are, closing out the Moonfire Fair in Costa del Sol, one year later. After the show and we were allowed to get away I had him follow me to a small island; not too far away from the shore, but far enough where we were out of prying eyes. As always we had our after show drink; toasting the performance as well as to us. I was curled up in his arm as we watched the stars and fireworks above. I gazed into his eyes and I cupped his face in one hand and kissed him. I am not even sure how it happened, but as we kissed, I felt him lay me on my back, one of his hands in my hair and the other on my waist._

 

_The next thing I knew I could feel my heart pound so fast in my chest that it felt like it was going to burst out of me. Over this past year he had made everything about me in such moments as this... I could feel him against me and I too felt something that my body and heart long desired. I took the hand he had on my waist and placed it to my front. The look on his face when he broke the kiss was more than I could have hoped for and I just smiled at him. I was more than ready to be one with him and once we exposed ourselves to the night air, we made love for the very first time._

 

_Though I can look back on my past relationship with little hurt now, I felt that with Xa'k it was more about us, together and not completely one sided or experimental. This is where I belong in life, with him at my side. There is no doubt in my mind that he will protect me from whatever may come our way. He has made me stronger than I ever thought I could be. He saved me from who was I was becoming... something I never wanted to be and for that I don't think I can ever repay him._

 

_I can only hope that giving him my heart and soul will be a good start. To another year, My Love._

 

My blush seemed to disappear and I felt a little bit of tears in my eyes. His devotion was.. IS so pure and I know the exact feelings he was talking about as well. “Luscia, you all right?” the Lalafell questioned. I nodded; “It's nothing.” I said with a smile and flipped through to the back of the book where his wedding notes apparently lied. I skimmed through the lists he had made and noticed him make a small note within the margin near the music list; _find a way to have our song play without me singing or playing it_. As I read the notes I heard the Elezen once more; “You have my permission to continue, Toreku. However, Sora must have the final say, should any of his wants change. I too would also like some say in it, at least with the flower arrangements.” the manager nodded; “Of course, this is all about you two after all.” I stood from my seat and closed the journal, setting my gaze on Xa'kryn; “We best be off to see the Admiral.” I stated, my desire to help my friend fired up once more. I saw him nod and stand; “I will clean up, worry not Xa'kryn.” Xa'k nodded to Torkeu and moved towards the door. I slowly started to follow, but not before giving the journal back to Sora's manager. I leaned over and whispered in his ear; “Mail me a copy of the lyrics to their song...” I saw a smile appear on his face as he gave me a solid nod. I smiled back and then was out the door with Xa'k, on our way to speak with Admiral Bloefhiswyn.

 

The walk back to Limsa was as brisk as we could make it, though my expression serious and determined, I couldn't help but feel somewhat joyed after reading Sora's diary. I glanced at Xa'k out of the corner of my eye; “Out of curiosity, have you ever read Sora's diary before?” he blushed slightly, but smiled at me; “I have... at least after the Calamity I did. Why do you ask?” I paused to think of a proper way to phrase my question, though not unexpected that Sora wrote about their first time, it was a delicate subject to bring up. “Before finding the wedding related notes, I read an entry that pertained to the two of you...” I could feel the heat rushing to my face, I don't know why I was getting so embarrassed, them making love for the first time was a natural and beautiful thing; “It was of the two of you in Costa del Sol.” He placed his hand on the ring again as we moved, his smile that of contentment; “I know the entry well... It's the one I have read over and over. I am glad he wanted some way to remember the night, so he would always have it in his memory.” I nodded understandingly; “As I read it, it felt like he was washing away all his hurt. I am sure you remember that night as well.”

 

He nodded; “The whole night was something I will never forget. But what stands out to me the most is the journal entry.” I arched an eyebrow; “How so?” he thought for a moment, his thumb and fingers still clutching the ring; “As his entry said, I was asleep. But after a few I stirred and rolled over, only to not feel him there. He had had problems sleeping through the night, so my instincts kicked in and I woke up only to see him sitting at the desk. I asked if he was all right and do you know what he said?” I shook my head; “He shut the journal, climbed into bed with the most beautiful smile and said 'thanks to you, my love.'” I smiled and let out an small 'awww' as we approached the Admiral's office and spotted Tracey and Rachel waiting for us, though my brother seemed to be slightly off. “Good morning!!” I shouted with a wave.

 

Rachel gave a beaming smile as she waved back, but quickly gave Tracey an apologetic look. I glanced over to my brother who shut his violet eyes and massaged his temples slowly; “Not so loud, Lus, please..” he said softly. I shook my head at him; “You can't seriously tell me you're drunk.” I stated with a scolding tone. He shook his head, but winced at the motion; “Not drunk, hungover.” he corrected. I rolled my eyes; “Oh right, my mistake.” I moved so I was right in front of him; “Are you fucking kidding me, right now?!” I yelled in his face, causing him to wince again; “How the hell did you get booze anyway with being under lock and key from the Maelstrom?” I sighed in aggravation; “Do you have any idea what you have done? Just because I can clear you of the crimes, doesn't mean the soldiers who were guarding you won't be punished cause you faked jerking off in your room. How selfish can you be?”

 

My eyes widened, as did those of my companions as he said; “You're right, I'm sorry...” Though I am sure he kept his voice low to not make his head pound farther, his tone was quite somber. I sighed again placing a hand on his shoulder, now feeling a little bad for yelling; “I'll buy you a few moments, please sober up quickly.” I gave a quick glance to Rachel, who nodded in return. I moved past them and to the door to the Admiral's chambers. I gave a quick salute to the soldier who saluted me in return and allowed my entry.

 

The Roegadyn Admiral stood from her desk and greeted me with a smile; “Good Morning, Warrior of Light. How fair you this day?” she said as she was coming around. I smiled in return' “I'm well, thank you. My companions will be joining me shortly, it appears my brother isn't feeling too well.” I saw her nod; “Aye, I heard from those I assigned to his detailing that he kept himself occupied all night within his chambers.” I had to fight off a chuckle as she managed to say that with a straight face, but nodded in agreement; “If it's not too much trouble, would you mind closing the drapes a little bit? Seeing as he didn't sleep well, if it all, the sun seems to be troubling him.”

 

“Of course.” she stated and signaled her right hand man to close the shades. No sooner had the final one block out of the sunlight did my friends enter. Much to his dismay, Tracey had to stand up front and next to me, while Xa'k and Rachel could stand a little more to the back and door. I looked right into her eyes; “Admiral Bloefhiswyn, last night Rachel did her readings and we have concluded that it is in fact the same fate that has befallen our friend. The Echo revealed it was a Hyur Highlander, female, that attacked him. More over, it appears that he was attacked somewhere else and his body was dumped in your area of the realm. With this knowledge, I ask that you drop all charges against Tracey Galace and Rachel Evens.” She stared at me for a moment, soaking in the information and to my surprise, her smile remained on her face; “I am very pleased to hear that you,” she looked to Tracey; “are not guilty. I couldn't imagine what that would have done to your sister. Consider all charges against you dropped.” I could hear my brother breathe a sigh of relief, though his eyes still somewhat downcast. I saluted to the Admiral; “Thank you again.” I stated; “ We will take our leave of you now and head towards Mor Dhona in hopes that we might be able to find this female assailant. If you and yours hear of anything or find anyone else who may fall victim to these kinds of attacks, please contact me. I will have the Scions do a sweep of the city states as well.” She saluted in return; “You have my word, good luck, Warrior of Light.” and with that we left her office. Once we were outside the door I saw Tracey once again rubbed the sides of his head; “Thank god, there was no yelling...” he muttered. “Once you sober up some more we can teleport to Mor Dhona and get some assistance from Alphinaud. Hopefully he'll be able to draw this woman as well as he drew the three of you.” It was then I noticed Xa'k not making eye contact with me, as if something had made him uncomfortable; “Hey Rache, why don't you take Tracey to the Drowning Wench to get something in his system. We'll follow in a minute.” I saw her nod and escort Tracey away, once they were out of sight I turned to Xa'kryn; “You all right?”

 

He blushed as he looked at me; “I'm afraid I cannot teleport.” I arched an eyebrow, it seems my instincts to send them away, at least Tracey anyway, was the correct one. “How come?” The redness seemed to darken in his cheeks, again not making eye contact; “I get really queasy... and I mean REALLY queasy. I would only do it if there was no other way and had done so only on a few occasions for Sora when I was working for him and that was only if I was ordered to do so...” I nodded understandingly. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile; “It's not a problem and it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, Tracey might be relieved... I can't imagine coming back in through the Aether would do wonders for his hangover.” I heard a small chuckle escape from his lips and then felt his hand rest atop of the one I had on his shoulder. Though there was still a pink hue to his cheeks, he smiled back at me; "Thank you, Lus," he said warmly, "for your understanding. I can see why Sora found you easy to talk to..." I smiled again at him; “Let's go meet up with them, grab some food for our travels and take an airship. Should take but only a few days to get there, plus we can take an aerial surveillance, should there be any more victims on our way.” I saw him nod and we were off to meet up with our two friends.

 

***

 

We were once again in the air, but no sooner had we taken off did Tracey get motion sick from his hangover. Rachel and I sat to one side of the ship and watched him closely, making sure he wasn't in desperate need of aid. My eyes widened a little bit as I saw Xa'k move next to him, something in his hand and though he spoke in a whisper, I was able to catch his words; “Drink this, it will help you recover.” Tracey only managed a small glance out of the corner of his eye; “You honestly expect me to drink something that you are offering?” he said rather flatly. Xa'kryn shook his head; “It's a hangover remedy, something my mentor had to have often. I told you that wine didn't agree well with Miqo'te...” he paused as he saw the look of a wince from his companion's pounding head and the look of that he was going to hurl again. He reached forward, taking Tracey's wrist into his hand and placed the flask in his; “If you are wanting to help Sora, we can't have you in this condition.” there was a moment of silence as my brother looked at the flask in his hands and shirked his wrist out of the Elezen's grasp. “Fine...” he muttered, turning away. Xa'kryn turned his back to Tracey, but before he moved away he added; “This is the last 'thank you', you'll get from me.” He then moved over to us, slightly sighing and shaking his head; “You'd think he'd wanna be rid of this and not suffer through it for Sora's sake...”

 

I nodded; “But it was you giving him the cure.” I pointed out; “Which I am not surprised you have such a thing from how much wine you yourself had last night.” He stopped near us and leaned on the rail, his arms folded; “It was something I made for him actually.” My eyes widened in surprise; “How could you have possibly known he was going to get drunk like that?” he looked as if he was searching for the right away to explain; “It was merely a favor for a favor, though part of our agreement was I was to say naught a word about it.” I quirked an eyebrow; “A word about what? I seriously doubt he sought you out to get booze.” He nodded; “After you fell asleep he came to the apartment to deliver a gift.” He looked me in the eye, his violet orbs showed some sense of relief; “He had repaired the scroll that Toreku had made. In return for this favor he asked for a favor of his own; the 'stronger booze' and that I not say a word since if the Maelstrom got wind of his ability to use Alchemy-” I sighed and finished his thought; “The Maelstrom would suspect him more so or even hold him accountable of other crimes...” He nodded; “That remedy was designed for Miqo'te as they do not seem to handle that wine all too well.” He stated, his gaze still on me; “You either have an iron stomach to handle it or you didn't drink that much.”

 

I chuckled at his assessment; “The moment that wine touched my lips I knew to hold back. Frankly I don't remember finishing the second glass at all, but if I had any more than that.... let's just say it would have been an embarrassing moment for both myself and Aymeric.” I heard Rachel laugh next to me; “I don't think Dem would have appreciated that. Speaking of which.... how was THAT night?” she asked with a smirk. I blushed for a moment as Xa'k too held his gaze onto me; “Sir Stick Up the Ass did seem to be in a good mood when he arrived late to the meeting. Normally he is there even before 'Meric some days.” Much like Xa'kryn with his ring as we walked earlier, I found myself placing a hand to the flower in my hair; “It was everything I remembered and everything I could ever want.... Very loving and quite romantic...”

 

“Really?” The healer asked, that smirk still playing on her face; “Cause when Tymora came rushing in she was saying that there were clothes everywhere as if you two were just going at it like animals.” I felt the heat in my cheeks as I recalled the way the apartment looked, but before I could respond, I heard Xa'k say; “That's called the heat of the moment, Rachel.” He smiled as he looked at her, knowing exactly the why of it; “Not that you want to hear about your brother's sexual experiences, Rache, but he and I have had those kinds of moments as well.” I nodded; “It's been seven years for us too.... and the fact that we have held onto our love for each other just made it all the better.” There was a small pause as I glanced between the two of them, only to have Xa'k break the silence and looked over to me; “The way Sora spoke about the two of you... it was like the perfect form of devotion.... Now I see why.” I smiled back at him, though I am sure he wasn't going to like what I was about to say; “The funny thing is, we had hoped to be as strong as he and Tracey. To us, they were the ones that were meant to be, from that first moment when Sora told me of his crush.” My smile faded as I looked away from him; “When Dem and I heard that Tracey had just run off with nothing of a word, my heart broke and I became scared. Dem was in training at the time, doing a lot from Gridania with a Paladin who would come in for private sessions, however there were occasions where he would have to go to Ul'dah. Each time he left I felt a little of that fear; that doubt, that if the strongest and most loving relationship we knew could end.... what chance did we have?”

 

“Kind of ironic then that he thought the same thing about you two." Xa'kryn smiled softly. “He had told me once that he had hoped at one point that he and Tracey would have held on as strongly as you two did, despite the distance, and the training." He glanced to the Miqo'te who hadn't moved from his spot hanging over the side of the ship. "It wasn't until we started getting serious that he felt he would have that again..." I smiled at him, hearing his words, my hand still gently grazing the flower; “When did you two become serious about each other?” I asked. Rachel too seemed eager to hear the answer; “I'm curious about that as well, you were around him for a long time.” He nodded understandingly and took a seat next to me; “Everything sort of came together... after a huge fight we had.” The word fight seemed to perk my brother's interest as I saw his gaze turn to us though he was still leaning against the rail; “That picture you took from Toreku, it was that day. After that meet and greet he had gotten upset over an article that was written by the previous contest winner and he took off, which of course I followed. I was frustrated as well though, that entire time with that man... Horrid touched him not just once, but three times.” I arced an eyebrow, now taking the photo out of my pocket. Tracey then came over, no doubt hearing part of this; “Let me see that.” he demanded to which I reluctantly complied; “Do not ruin that, please.” I said flatly. His brows furrowed as he set his sight on Sora's expression; “Why didn't you stop him?” he asked in a cold tone.

 

Xa'k sighed and shook his head; “Believe me, I wanted to and that is exactly what I told Sora. But for the two of us we were at a standstill; he saw it as potentially damaging to his career and in a way I thought the same for mine as well, but more over... the thought of not seeing him again made me hold back.” Tracey growled upon hearing this and shot quite the death glare at the Elezen; “I don't believe this... You were a HIRED guard, you were supposed to stop things like this from happening and instead of doing your job, you stood there and watched him get groped?!” I saw him starting clutch the picture harder, beginning to crumple the edges; “Tracey, stop.” I said. He turned back to me and practically shoved the picture back in my face, but his attention quickly returned to the violet-eyed Red Mage; “Your feelings or whatever they were should not have mattered! He was in trouble and you just stood there...” Rachel gave a sad look towards her would be brother-in-law; “I have to agree with Tracey here. You should have stepped in.” I shook my head at the two of them as I heard Xa'kryn speak up, to my surprise still rather calm; “It's a little more complicated than that. Due to my mentor vanishing and the rumors of him going AWOL, rumors were floating around that I was an accomplice. If I were to have struck another Paladin, they no doubt would have locked me up and thrown away the key. Not to mention Horrid's Free Company mates were with him, I no doubt would have started a brawl and Sora could have wound up hurt in the midst of it. As I said, we were at a standstill, there was no way either of us could have done the 'right thing'.” he paused and I could almost see a smirk play on his face, no doubt this was going to strike a nerve with my brother; “Sora said the same thing to me and when I reiterated if that was what he truly wanted he said yes. I have no doubt, Tracey, that you would have stabbed him or whatever the moment he reached out to touch him, but the difference is that you WERE his boyfriend and it would not have been against your bounds to strike someone who unceremoniously touched him. He and I however were not technically together, so in a 'romantic interest' sense of things I had no right to stop someone from making a pass at him as much as I wanted to. But the moment he told me that is what he wanted I held nothing back.” he looked right into Tracey's angry glare; “I kissed him passionately, for longer than any of our previous moments together, and I honestly found myself shocked when he returned it with equal intensity. That was the second time I had kissed him, but that was our fourth kiss. After we broke that kiss and I explained myself, he understood and pulled me in for another.”

 

I watched Xa'k intently for a moment as he got ready to continue, he looked as though he knew that his next line would get him an even harder glare. "From then on it seemed we were never far from one other. I kind of pissed Toreku off by heeding Sora's request to stop keeping my emotions totally in check, only because our flirting distracted Sora from the things he had planned for him; I did still play the role around the public, but when it was just us, we'd sometimes forget he was there... It wasn't until we left for Limsa did we attempt to nail ourselves down; make it official between us. In all honesty, I thought he'd forget about me the second someone showed his tail." he added with a look to Tracey, "But he assured me that wouldn't be the case." I heard a slight growl from my brother, the glare growing more intense as Xak finished by saying; "Just as we officially declared ourselves dating, only between the two of us is when Toreku busts in and tells us that all of Gridania already knows. Apparently we had been too busy fighting and it gave a journalist friend of mine the opportunity to snap that photo; then show it to the world."

 

I thought for a moment, recalling the picture of the two of them that was on the mantel from the night before. They looked so happy and content in that image, it's hard to imagine it was after a spat. I glanced in my brother's direction and he was just seething as he stared at the Elezen, but no words were coming out. Instead, after a few moments he turned on his heels with an audible “Tch.” and stormed off back to his spot on the other end of the ship. I glanced to Rachel out of the corner of my eye, the sad expression still worn in her eyes as she watched Tracey retreat. “Leave him be, Rache.” I said quietly; “There isn't much you can do for him, only he can decide when he is really okay.” She sighed; “I know and I know him being back isn't going to change anything, but....” I shook my head, knowing that she felt guilty; “You have every right to want to hear stories from when you and Sora were apart and even get to know the man who is to marry him.” She gave me a reluctant nod and looked to Xa'kryn; “Just... please tell me you didn't let something like that happen again.”

 

The Red Mage gave her a reassuring smile; “You have my word, nothing like that happened again. More over, Sora didn't rely on me for it.” She quirked an eyebrow; “What do you mean?” He pointed to the picture in my hand; “That guy, Horrid, did make another move on him awhile later, during a charity event that he organized with Toreku. After much talking from the first incident, I had promised him that should I see any signs of something like that again I would try to keep my wits about me and intervene. He in turn said he would try to be stronger and find a way to avert the situation as to not come off 'unapproachable' and what not in the eyes of the public. During the event backstage, Horrid once again was getting very close to him and I was trying to make my way over only to stop dead in my tracks as I saw him grab him by the wrist. When Horrid tried to play dumb, Sora flatly said that his touching is completely out of line. More over, that he should not be trying to flirt with someone who was taken.” This was a surprise to both Rachel and myself as it was rare for Sora to speak so straight forward; “Did any members of the press catch this?” I asked. He nodded, his smile becoming another smirk; “They did and to my shock and delight they got the story right in that someone was coming onto Sora and that he stood up for himself. Unfortunately, even with bad press against him, Horrid still did well for the charity and wanting Sora to do more when available. Sora loves his fans, as you know, their status not mattering, so if he can even just put on a show to make their days a little brighter he'll do it.” We both nodded, knowing our friend well to know he was not the selfish type.

 

“So was he around Horrid often?” I asked. He shook his head; “Not frequently, but whenever he was, I made sure not be too far from his side...” He looked to the sky, seemingly to trail off. "Xa'k, why were you not at Sora's side that day?"

Once we were steady in the air, I leaned against the railing, just feeling the wind in my hair. Rachel sat on a few crates that had been brought aboard next to Tracey who sat on the floor with his hands still cuffed behind his back. Xa'k moved closer to me and leaned against the rail as well. “So where in Limsa has Toreku been hiding himself?” I asked. Hearing the Lala manager's name seemed to perk Rachel's interest; “Toreku is alive?” she asked excitedly. Xa'kryn nodded, giving her a small smile; “Aye, he found me after the Calamity.” She breathed a sigh of relief; “I'm so glad he's all right...” He turned to me; “He's actually been staying at our apartment in Mist.”

 

“Our? You and the little popoto decided to be roomies?” Tracey commented, his voice filled with sarcasm. The dark haired Elezen turned, his back no longer against the rail so he could face the bound Miqo'te. I was impressed with Xa'k's restraint as the small smile he gave Rachel was still on his face; “Actually, I bought it for Sora and I.” he stated. I looked at him questioningly; “Why would you buy it before finding him? Not that I want to diminish hope or anything.” He nodded understandingly; “A month or two before I proposed, he had a show out in Limsa. We were sitting in our spot, watching the stars and drinking our after show wine...” his smile seemed to become soft, his eyes loving as he recalled the night; “He was curled in my arms and said he wished he could go home. When I asked him what he meant, he said that for a long time he didn't really have a home to go back to as he was always traveling and living in inn rooms or resorts. Though the traveling was nice, there was something about the comfort of his own bed he desired. On a whim we decided to check out what properties were available. Though we could have afforded it, we wanted it to be perfect. Showing the view of the beach...”

 

I swooned a little as did my other female companion, letting out a small “Aww.” as we heard his story. I have always been such a hopeless romantic. “How did you guys meet anyways?” I asked. I then notice Tracey shoot a glare at the Elezen next to me. “I was hired security at first, mainly whenever his caravan was in Ul'dah.” the glare intensified and Rachel's eyes lit up; “Of course! You were the paladin!” she exclaimed.

 

He nodded; “I'm surprised you remember me-” and then Tracey decided to interrupt; “The fucking little fan boy... now I remember you. Standing to the side backstage, checking him out every time he went out there.” Xa'k stood his ground, firmly correcting him; “I was doing my job. You know, watching him to make sure no one was to accost him when he stepped out. Of course I was looking at him.” I moved away from the rail, walking over to my bound brother. Before he could say another word I took his chin into my hand and forced him to look into my eyes; “Say another word, Tracey and I will be forced to gag you.” I moved in a little closer, almost nose to nose; “It would be rather embarrassing for you to get a boner from your sister, now wouldn't it.” he turned his gaze away and shut his eyes. I let go of my grip and shook my head as I walked back to my spot next to Xa'kryn, who arched an eyebrow and was a little red in the face; “It's rather uncomfortable to hear what my fiance used to do in bed with his ex...” he stated. Rachel and I both laughed, the purple haired woman got off the boxes and made her way over to us; “My brother never let him do any of that stuff, even with all the begging.”

 

Tracey quickly shot us another look; “Hey!” he shouted. I laughed again, as did she; “Trace, you know as well as I do that you could be heard in either house. We shared a wall.” I stated, as Sora's sister nodded in agreement. He smirked; “Keep reminding yourself of that.” he stated. Rachel and Xa'k both looked at me as my cheeks started to flush realizing what he meant.

 

***

 

Thankfully the rest of our ride back to Limsa Lonimsa was somewhat quiet. The night had already settled in, but the Admiral was ready and waiting for us. I turned to Xa'k as Rachel escorted Tracey into her office with the guidance of a couple Maelstrom soldiers who stood outside; “If you don't mind, could you wait for me in the Mist? I want to get everything set up here.” he nodded, “I'll meet you at my apartment in ward twelve on the sixtieth floor.” He turned on his heels and was on his way to his home. I then entered the Admiral's office.

 

“It's good to see you again, though I was not expecting it to be so soon.” she said; “Thanks to your efforts in Aleport, my crew was able to apprehend those responsible for the makings and dealings of the poisons.” She looked to my brother; “Though this does not mean you are not still a suspect in the assault.” I nodded; “And that's why we have returned. I trust Ser Aymeric has apprised you of the situation.” She nodded; “While I am reluctant to believe it, I have no reason to doubt Ser Aymeric's claim.” To my surprise she motioned for the guards to uncuff Tracey. “Seeing that it is late, you may take residence in the Drowning Wench for the evening, however I will have eyes on you.” she turned to me; “Follow me to the infirmary.”

 

We left her office and wandered a ways to the barracks and infirmary of the Maelstrom. Much like with Sora, there were healers in the infirmary; taking notes and monitoring the victim. Rachel move passed the Admiral, her cards in hand as she looked the Miqo'te over. She looked over to us a moment later; “If it's all right, Luscia, I would like to give a couple readings a try. Just to make sure my findings are consistent since I am still new to this.” I gave a nod and turned to the Admiral; “Rest assured, Admiral, Rachel will by no means cover up for my brother. Should the readings not come fruitful than I will turn Tracey over to you.” I saw her nod; “Very well, I will leave things in your hands.” She said, then exited the room.

 

I moved closer to Rachel, placing a hand on her shoulder; “Relax, you know Tracey didn't do anything to this person. You have nothing to fear.” she nodded and took a deep breath; “I'll contact you over the linkpearl once I am sure so we can use that Echo thingy.” I smiled at her terminology, reminds me a little of Tia; “I'll be in the Mist with Xa'k talking with Toreku.” I began to walk to the door, but stopped just before it, looking over my shoulder; “You got this.” I said smiling. She smiled back and nodded.

 

I made my way through Limsa as quickly as I could. Large crowds were flocking towards the Drowning Wench. I remember when Sora used to draw such an audience, whoever is performing, I hope it goes well for them. Once I made my way through the sea of people I traveled to the Ceaderwood to make my way to the apartment complex in the Mist.

 

Xa'kryn stood outside the entrance to the lobby. I gave him a quick smile as I approached. He returned it and held the door open for me. The lobby was full of tenants gathering to make their way to the event in Limsa. We thankfully caught the elevator when there were only a few heading up. Once we hit the sixtieth floor, Xa'k lead the way to his apartment. He looked at me as he placed his hand on the doorknob, “Just know, I haven't been here in some time, so-” he was cut off by a loud crash inside. “The hell?” he hastily opened the door. Our eyes went wide as we saw a wide variety of things strewn about, mainly crumpled up pieces of parchment. My Elezen companion moved forward, slowly, his hand hovering over the hilt of his rapier. As we rounded the corner we could hear the mutterings of a frantic Lalafell; “No, no, no. How could I be so careless?! Hours of work.... gone! Ugh...” Xa'k lowered his hand and sighed in relief slightly; “Toreku?” The little blonde looked up, his big green eyes became larger as he met the purple gaze of the apartment's owner; “Xa'kryn?! What in world are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back any time soon.” He shook his head while looking around; “Clearly...” Toreku ignored the comment and went back to being frantic; “Xa'kryn, glare and scold if you must, but do it while blotting these parchments!!” He said as he tossed the Elezen a cloth.

 

I knelt down and picked up one of the crumbled pieces and looked at it; “These are orechestron rolls....” the Lalafell looked up quickly and then a big smile tugged at his lips; “Well, if it isn't Luscia!” he stopped the blotting and bounded over to me, motioning for an embrace, which I was more than happy to give him; “It's nice to see you, Toreku.” I say to him. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes; “I never would have imagined I would be standing this close to the Warrior of Light, let alone know them from many moons ago. How are you, my dear?”

 

“I'm well.” I stood up from the hug and looked at the mess, now noticing what it was he was trying to clean up and having Xa'kryn doing it for him; “What is all this?” He sighed in defeat as he saw the ink that had been spilled completely ruined the stack he had worked for the last day or so; “I was making rolls of Sora's songs.” he admitted. “I have a contract with a well known alchemist who is willing to produce them, but they would need copies of Sora's music to impose the enchantment onto it. But they need to be perfect, one small slip up on the writings and it won't come out as him singing at all.” he kicked some of the crumpled pieces of paper out of his way as he moved over to the sofa, “Please, take a seat.” I followed him and sat on the sofa. I glanced over to Xa'k who had stopped his cleaning attempts and stared at some of what was still readable. “I was hoping I would have this all situated well before you returned.” Toreku admitted.

 

“What are you doing...?” Xa'kryn asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Sora's manager took a deep breath; “I wanted to bring Sora's music back to his fans. It's been five years, Xa'k.... Five years since we all heard the songs that made people flock from city state to city state. I have heard from my contacts around Eorzea that the people who loved him are losing hope. I wanted to make sure they never forgot him...”

 

“Quit talking about him like he's dead.” he retorted angrily; “Let those who only feign to care about him lose hope. I will not be forced to hear his voice echoing through every bar, inn or where ever in Eorzea before I can hear it from him himself first.” Toreku gave him a sad look; “Xa'kryn...” I could see that he wanted to further explain, try to make him see his point of view, but was searching for a way to do so where there wasn't so much hurt. “Torkeu,” I said, speaking up; “where as I can understand bringing his voice back to his fans for their own homes, I do have to agree with Xa'k on this. Those who were close to Sora might be saddened to hear his voice through a machine before he can address his fans proper.” He looked at me questioningly as I then said; “Sora is very much alive.”

 

“You've found him?!” he asked, shocked, turning his gaze to the Red Mage. Xa'k continued to stare at the lyrics in his hand; “He's alive...” he repeated; “But without a soul.” he walked over to us and took a seat next to me. “H-how is that even possible?” The Lalafell stammered. I shrugged and shook my head; “As of right now we do not know, but we are working on finding out. Which brings us to why I had Xa'k bring me here.” I saw him nod; “Please, ask me anything.”

 

“When I first went to look into the attack on Sora before the Calamity, the only thing I saw was a hand belonging to a male. I was hoping you could put in some insight on anyone who may have been around Sora a lot or even possibly people who might want to harm him.” Torkeu nodded again and got off his seat, making his way over to one of the bookshelves. “Sadly, there was one incident that I can think of where someone did want to harm him.” Xa'k snapped his attention to the Lalafell very quickly; “What?” After he grabbed a couple binders he came back over to reclaim his seat and placed them on the coffee table; “There was an incident in Gridania, where the bartender at the inn was paid a hefty sum of coin to poison Sora's after show drink...” Xa'kryn's eyes went wide; “Why did he never tell me this.... Why didn't you say something?! Why would someone do that!?” he exclaimed. “Unfortunately, there could have been many reasons, anywhere from people not liking his music itself, jealous of what he had; fame, fortune, someone to love him. Or someone having issues over whom Sora was sharing a bed with. It didn't matter, people will always find fault and possible hatred over something.” he then locked eyes with the Elezen next to me; “Sora never told you because he didn't know. The poison drink never reached him as the bartender was attacked while making it. When the ruckus occurred, after hearing the screams, we ushered Sora out and quickly gathered Rachel from the markets to ensure their safety. We didn't want to scare them so we opted not to tell them. As for telling you?” he paused for a minute, as if he wasn't sure how to say what he was about to; “Scy asked me not to.”

 

“Scylus? Why?” He questioned. “He did know my main job was PROTECTING him, right? Why would he ask you to do something so foolish? What help did it have to not tell the HIRED guard what to guard him from? More over, why did you even agree to it?” Torkeu seemed to be searching for the best way to word his explanation, but the silence seemed to only make the Red Mage more agitated; “... You were the only one who did not know. I know that doesn't make this any better, but Scylus told me, on a hunch, that you had started to have feelings for Sora. I too was wondering why Scy had made the request; why I should let some Paladin get close to him until he told me it was the first time that you had shown interest in anyone in seven years of service together, even with all the women who were falling at your feet.... And it was the first time I had seen Scylus care about anyone... aside from himself. So I obliged. He said that you would be 'Captain no Fun' if you knew.... and I doubt you would have let him sneak out that night.”

 

I looked to Xa'kryn who seemed to have been at a loss for words. He finally sighed after a minute or too; “You're right...” he muttered, seeming like he didn't want to admit it. I don't really fault him for not wanting to think about it too much. It's possible that he would never have ended up with Sora at all had he had known, though I am not sure how protective he was in a non-Paladin sense. “All he wanted was to see you happy for once and I in turn wanted Sora to have the comfort he sorely needed.” Xa'k looked directly into the Lalafell's green eyes; “What came of the attacker?” He shook his head; “I do not know much, as I said the bartender was assaulted while making the drink. He had these mini needle like things sticking out of his hands. I know naught who hired him to do so nor do I know who stopped it.” I bit my lip a little; “I know who stopped it...” I said softly. Toreku arched an eyebrow; “You do? Who?”

 

“Tracey...” his eyes went wide as did Xa'k's as he turned to face me; “What?!” they both exclaimed. The Elezen turned away from me just as quickly as he turned to me, fist clenched as I heard him mutter; “Damn it...” Toreku just stared at me speechless as I nodded to confirm that I was telling the truth; “He was there? The whole time?” he finally asked. I gave a tiny shrug; “In that instance yes and from what I understand pretty early on after his leaving Sora's side. He and Rachel have not gone into much detail about what they have encountered on their time away.” If it was possible his eyes seemed to go wider as he once again displayed utter shock; “You actually found that bastard?!” I nodded; “He's currently under watch of the Maelstrom as for Rachel she is looking into the matter of another possible soulless victim.”

 

“Sora's sister too...” he said and nodded. He leaned forward and opened up one of the binders; “There were a lot of people around Sora, especially after Tracey decided to fuck off. Many of his fans left gifts and letters for him, but it was this one” he pointed at a drawing done in crayon; “That made him want to get back on stage, even with all the hurt. He said that he wanted to invite the child backstage to meet him.” he turned the page again and pointed to a photo of a little Miqo'te girl with her parents next to him and one of just the two of them in a hug. “After that we decided to hold raffles and we would draw the winning ticket mid-show so that they would have time to make it backstage during the last set.” he turned through a couple other binder's worth of pictures and stopped on a group of men and women, one of which had his arm around Sora. “This group in particular would win a lot. They were a small free company who would scrape together what means they had to attend the shows, including the raffle tickets. They bought them together, thus they could all claim the prize, is what Sora said.”

 

I leaned forward to get a closer look at the people. The person who's arm was around my friend caught my attention as the half embrace looked to be a little too close in my honest opinion. I pointed to the man with long dark hair, scruffy beard and a tattoo across his face; “Who is that?” Xa'kryn scoffed seeing whom I was pointing to; “That was their leader, Horrid.” I arched an eyebrow; “Didn't like him I take it?” He shook his head; “It was a feeling much stronger than dislike. Sora was nice to everyone, but even he said that Horrid was getting too close, like he was trying to flirt... poorly I might add.” Toreku leaned back in his seat, looking at the Elezen; “Now, now, you knew people had crushes on him. Just as you did and if I recall this was before anything happened between you two and it wasn't a secret that Sora preferred the company of men. So you can't blame a guy for trying. Though in that instance, Horrid did apologize and blamed nervousness. Claiming it wasn't his intent to touch Sora in that way.”

 

“How well did he get to know these people? If they won so many times, I imagine he had some conversations with them.” The manager nodded; “He did a lot for them actually. Sora has always been for high and low born alike, so often we would try to do charity shows as well. Some of them were actually put together by none other than Horrid since he grew up on the streets of Ul'dah. He wanted to bring the people hope any way he could, so he asked if Sora would sing for them. It was his 'duty' as a Paladin to see to their well being, or so he thought.” The Red Mage next to me stood up and crossed his arms; “And where as I can respect that logic, I can honestly say I had never crossed paths with this Paladin until they won that contest.” I glanced over to him; “It's possible he could have trained elsewhere or even had a private training. Dem did.” He looked back at me over his shoulder; “I am aware of that, Lus... It wasn't just that, however. Something was entirely off about his stance. He had the moves, but not the resolve. They're trained emotionally, Horrid didn't seem to have paid attention to his...”

I looked back at the picture, this time looking at my friend's face. One thing about growing up with Sora, you knew how to read him and in this shot, if you looked close enough, you could see his face was a little flushed; “Toreku, you mind if I take this? I would like to see if I can find this Horrid person or even some of his free company mates.” He nodded, “By all means.” As I moved to take the picture from the album I heard the familiar sound of my linkpearl. I put it up to my ear; “Rache?”

 

“I hope I am not interrupting. I have managed to do three successful readings, much like my brother they were very quick and just stopped.” I stood from my seat with the picture in my hand; “I'm on my way.” I lowered my linkpearl; “I apologize, Toreku, but I must take my leave of you now.” He smiled; “No need to apologize, my dear.” he hopped off his chair; “Let me escort you to the lobby.” I nod and followed him with Xa'k close in tow.

 

Once we were at the bottom floor and stepped out of the elevator a flustered delivery moogle fluttered towards us; “Master Torkeu!” he shouted. We look over into his direction, the mail from his bag started to spill on the floor; “I am so sorry, kupo. But the package you were waiting for from the Alchemist's Guild has been given to my colleague in Limsa Lominsa by mistake. Please forgive me, kupo!” He let out a sigh, but maintained a smile; “As long as it is in one piece, I cannot be too angry.” he turned to Xa'k and I; “Looks like we can stroll over to Limsa together.”

 

We continued on our way, the crowds seemed to have died down some, at least on the lower deck, but the distant sounds of song and cheers could be heard from above. We stopped at the delivery moogle, who seemed to be lost in the sound of the music above; “Excuse me, do you have my package?” The moogle stopped it's little dance and gazed down to the Lalafell manager; “Ah Toreku, yes indeed, kupo!” he dug through his sack and pulled out an envelope; “Here ya go, crisp and pristine, kupo!” he took it into his hands and inspected it. He gave a nod of thanks and then turned to Xa'kryn; “You have my word that none of these will make it to the public. This is the only one that has been officially completed and it's only right that you have it.” he handed it to the Elezen.

 

Xa'k arched an eyebrow, curious as to its contents. He opened it and right then I could see love and sadness in his violet eyes. “It's our song...” he said, gazing at the words and notes written on the sheet. He looked to the Lalafell; “Thank you, Toreku.” I smiled, I couldn't have pictured a more perfect gift. He turned to me; “I think I am going to hit the Drowning Wench and have a glass of Sora's favorite wine, if you don't mind.” I nodded; “Not at all, I think he'd like that. I will meet you there once I check things out with Rachel.” I gave a quick wave to the two of them then dashed off to the infirmary.

 

My run was rather smooth as most of the crowd was contained, but I took a moment to catch my breath before I entered. Rachel looked to me with a small smile; “How was Toreku?” she asked. My own smile was still tugging at my lips; “He's well. He got an earful from Xa'k over a couple things. But overall, well.” She gave a questioning look; “What did he do?” I shook my head; “Something noble, but kind of insensitive. He was going to mass produce some of Sora's music into orchestreon rolls.” Her blue eyes went wide and her voice almost furious; “What?!” I put my hands up and gestured for her to calm down; “Xa'k pretty much had the same reaction and told him not to. Telling him that it was hurtful to those who care for Sora to hear his voice and not from him himself. Toreku gave his word that they wouldn't reach the public, but only one was completed.” She sighed in relief; “I love Toreku, but some times I swear that Lala doesn't think.” she then arched an eyebrow; “Wait, he actually completed one? Which one?”

 

I shrugged; “That I am not quite sure of. He told Xa'k that he was the only one to lay claim to it. When he opened it he said it was 'our song', I assume it was something Sora had written for him.” The smile returned to her face as she calmed herself and I saw her swoon once more like she and I had on the way here; “That's so sweet...” I nodded in agreement; “Just better hope Tracey doesn't see it.” I joked, which got a giggle out of her. I looked to the sleeping Miqo'te; “So, you said it was the same as your brother?”

 

“Yes. I approached this in a few different ways, but they all ended up the same. Whatever the encounter was, it was short and swift. Everything just stops.” I moved right next to the bedside, taking in his appearance, much like Sora, there doesn't seem to be any signs of a struggle. I gently placed my hand atop of his, closing my eyes. Within moments I felt my temples pulsate;

 

_The dark haired Machinist scaled the side of the mountain side, avoiding the prying eyes of a near by dragon. He tipped his sunglasses down, watching the giant creature's path, once it stopped a grin tugged at the end of his lips. He pushed his glasses back up and pulled out his gun. With the utmost speed and grace, he swiftly equipped the Gauss Barrel jumped from the spot he climbed to, tossed out his turret and with a few blasts the dragon fell to the ground. He landed elegantly and took a few steps towards the fallen creature when he heard the sound of a clap. He aimed his gun towards the direction of the sound; “You best state your business.” he said flatly. The clapper then came into view from behind a tree. Her short black and red hair swayed softly in the oncoming breeze. Her metallic red coat was open, exposing her large chest that was only contained by a tiny bra. She smiled at the man; “That was most impressive...” she said approaching him, her voice almost like a song as she spoke. “Tell me, what is a strong, handsome Miqo'te such as yourself doing out here?” she stopped before him, giving him a flirty look._

 

_He smiled back as he lowered his gun and ran a hand through his own blackened hair; “Taking on a dragon is nothing for me.” he boasted. The woman moved just slightly closer as if she was going to press her lips against his; “I'm glad to hear you say that....” his eyes widened and then everything went black...._

 

My eyes shot open and I let out a small scream and was knocked back once again, losing my grasp on the fallen Miqo'te's hand. Rachel moved quickly to my side; “Are you all right?” she asked. I nodded and got to my feet again; “That's the second time that's happened... I think it's safe to say I am actually feeling their souls getting taken.” I shuttered at the thought, it's only slightly painful to me, but I can only imagine how it actually felt to them. “Did you see anything?” I nodded again; “We'll have to pay Alphinaud a visit in Mor Dhona and put his art skills to the test again. Let's go meet up with Xa'kryn and Tracey at the Downing Wench.”

 

We left the infirmary and had a nice walk over to the bar and inn. The crowd was dispersing, but as we walked I could hear some of the conversations; “Can you believe he just stopped like that to punch the guy?” One woman said and her female companion nodded; “I know, it's super crazy, right? I never thought I would see something like that happen.” I turned to look at Rachel, who had heard the passer bys as well; “You don't think Tracey did something, do you?” I fought back a chuckle as my brother was her first instinct to who was punched; “I think it doubtful since he did have members of the Maelstrom at his side.” As we entered the Drowning Wench I heard a few more comments about how the singer bull rushed a patron, slugging him in the face and even kicking them in the crotch. Rachel and I approached Baedron who greeted us with a smile. I looked around, noticing my brother and even the guards were not in sight; “What happened here?” I questioned, though not to his surprise.

 

“You missed quite the show.” he side while wiping a glass clean; “Our singer seemed to have notice a familiar face and none to pleased that he was here. Sadly for them, he was merely passing through to get some Yagudo wine.” Rachel's eyes went wide; “Yag drink? That was Sora's favorite wine. It wasn't a Miqo'te was it?” I shook my head and my heart sank a little, knowing now who was possibly struck; “Why would they hit Xa'kryn?”

 

“My, you are as good as they say.” he commented; “From what I heard standing here it sounded like a wound from long ago. Nor stormed off with Xa'k not far behind. From what I was beginning to hear from my patrons it was a lover's spat. Xa'k came storming back in here and I handed him two bottles of wine and he took off. I would presume he took up residents at his place for the night.” I nodded, but couldn't help but wonder what could have been so bad that he needed to be hit over; “And what of a dark haired, violet-eyed Miqo'te? He was under watch of the Maelstrom.” He thought for a moment and then motioned his head towards the rooms; “He seemed to have retired for the night. His watchdogs are outside his room if you would like to see them.”

 

“Thank you, Baedron. Is our room prepared as well?” I asked. Again he smiled and handed us a key; “It's right next door to the man you were looking for.” I smiled at him and motioned for Rachel to follow me. The two Maelstrom soldiers were standing right outside the room's door. The female Roegadyn had quite the pink flush to her cheeks as we approached. “Stand aside, I wish to speak with my brother.” the two of them swiftly moved to stand in front of the door. “I'm sorry Lieutenant Koushiro, but we cannot let you in.” The male Elezen stated, his partner turning a few shades darker now. I arched an eyebrow; “And why not?” I questioned. The male soldier now seemed to show slight embarrassment; “It would seem he got a little.... 'excited' during the show.”

 

I turned to Rachel; “Well I guess we should retire to our room then.” She nodded and unlocked the door. Once we stepped through we closed it and her reaction was the same as mine; “What is Tracey really up to?” she asked. I shrugged; “Who knows, but it's clearly something he doesn't want anyone to know about.” I watched her sit on one of the beds, removing her boots as to not get any dirt on the sheets; “I am going to go check on Xa'k. Do me a favor and keep an ear out for my brother.” I saw her nod and I was back out the door, once again making my trek to the Mist.

 

I moved as fast as I could, getting back to the apartment complex. As I dashed to the elevator I felt someone collide into me. “I'm so sorry.” I said quickly as I looked down to see Toreku and a mess of papers. The Lalafell shook his head, scrambling to pick up his papers; “It's quite all right, Luscia.” he said, clearly recognizing my voice. “Why are you in a such a rush?” I bent down to help him pick up the scattered parchments; “I came to talk to Xa'kryn. Is he here?” He let out a small sigh; “He is, but...” he paused, as if to brace me for what I already knew; “he's in a foul mood. Came in very angry and sputtering. He had two bottles of wine in hand then shut himself away in his study. I asked him what was the matter and he told me to leave him be.” he shook his head sadly as I handed him the rest of his papers; “He was so happy just moments ago...”

 

I nodded understandingly; “I'll just check in on him, just give us a moment, if you don't mind.” I saw him nod; “I will be a few anyways, as I am meeting with a few retainers to entrust these to.” I nod and watch him leave the lobby. It was plainly seen in his big green eyes that he was worried. After I saw him exit the building I entered the elevator and rode it up, making my way to the apartment, thankfully the front door was unlocked as I slowly turned the knob to enter. I looked around and saw no signs of disarray. I stopped my movement, now standing in front of the study's door. I reached my hand up and knocked; “Xa'k?” I waited a moment, but received no response. I knocked a little louder; “Xa'k.” I say a little louder, this time getting a soft; “Please... just leave me be...” His voice sounded so distant and hurt. I slowly opened the door, the room lit by nothing but the moonlight through the window and the flames that roared in the fireplace. I shut the door behind me gently as I heard him repeat from the chair; “I ask that you leave... please....”

 

As I walked closer to him I saw a third of a bottle of wine gone with a full bottle next to it. My eyes locked onto him, showing the concern I was feeling; “What happened down there, Xa'k?” He was silent, just looking at the wine in his glass; “You were rather happy when I left you...” I looked to the bottles, noticing that they were not the wine Sora would usually drink; “And then I heard someone punched you? Why would someone do that?”

 

"It was I who did the punching..." he corrected, "...I merely got slapped in the face... twice... and I let him." he replied. "... some fool mad at something half a lifetime ago." I was slightly taken aback to hearing that he retaliated. "It must have been really bad, if you struck back.... But why would someone hold a grudge against you and for so long?"

 

"He's struck me hundreds of times, but that was the first time I've hit him back..." Xa'k searched for a way to put it without saying too many words. "Nearly the same reason Sora held a grudge against Tracey..." He looked as if he didn't want to say his name. "As Tracey?" I questioned. Though I did not know him long, he didn't seem like the person to up and leave someone he loved; "Why would you leave someone? Especially someone you cared about?" I asked gently, "And why would he hit you before now?"

 

"....It's a long story." he replied. I know I was being insistent, but I couldn't help but feel curious. "I left for the reason I told you before... so I wasn't brainwashed... but the reason it came to that... was because I was caught bedding another nobles son. Nor, was that son." I saw him pause, almost sighing as he said; "Nor and I were just a fling... and he was used to getting what he wanted. He was a sadist, and at the time I cared about little and just accepted the role as his masochist..." I blushed slightly, hearing of their 'roles' as he continued; "...He didn't start to catch feelings until after I told him I planned to leave and become a paladin. I told him hundreds of times that It was not going to last forever, and I couldn't stand to be there. So when we were caught, he went behind my back to get the servant who caught us fired. We were brought to a tribunal.... all our extended family and friends. They asked Nor if the charges were true, he lied; they didn't want my answer. They then decided to arrange for me to marry Nor's elder sister right there. When I said no and refused in front of everyone we knew... he said that I ruined his daughter for marriage.... and I foolishly and angrily retorted that I had recalled deflowering his son, not his daughter.... which resulted in chaos... and my leaving Ishgard that night, after being shown the ritual I was going to be put through."

 

I stood there in a moment of silence, absorbing what he had just told me. "I can't say I see it being the same... not even close." I said finally, turning away from him and walked towards the fireplace; "You had every right to leave, especially after being shown what they were going to do to you. You did the right thing by him, by telling him you were to go, it isn't your fault that he started to maybe feel something. It wasn't like you were in a loving relationship for seven years, had sex with him like everything was fine and then just left. Even if Tracey did supposedly leave for the right reasons, the ways you went about it are completely different." I then noticed the picture frames face down on the mantle, my curiosity getting the better of me I reached for one; "Why are these face down?"

 

"... I couldn't bare to look at them." he replied honestly. I took the one I was reaching for into my hand and looked at the image before me. It was of him and Sora looking as if they had just parted from a kiss, looking so happy; "Was it just because of Nor slapping you?" I asked, finding it strange that he didn't want to gaze onto Sora's face. "... It wasn't that. I allowed Nor to hit me..." he replied. "it was because I forgot how vindictive he was... And I was not careful enough of my possessions..." I thought for just a few seconds, my eyes widening as I looked at the picture; "What happened to the scroll?" I asked, turning my attention to him. "As I said, Nor is vindictive... And destroyed it when I did not let him strike me a third time along with the bottle of wine..."

 

There was a small pang in my chest as I heard him speak. I turned my gaze back to the picture; "He got what he deserved then." I stated. "I hit him a little harder than I meant..." he admitted. "that was the first time I had ever struck him back... You think half a lifetime was long enough to get over it, but no..." I placed the picture back on the mantle, though face up so it was in his view and sat on the sofa. "Does Toreku know?"

 

"How could I tell him?" he asked. "that it took ten seconds to destroy months of work..." Xa'kryn gripped his goblet. He had a look of regret in his eyes. I gazed over to the bottles next to him; "Is that why you are drinking so heavily?" I took a quick glance to the label of one of the bottles, noticing the familiar brand as a drink I shared with his brother at dinner once. "That and to forget about that snobby little brat..." he replied. "old habits die hard..." I quirked an eyebrow; "Old habbits? You mean you drank this stuff a lot?" With him being from Ishgard I shouldn't have been surprised, but actually having had a glass or two of this wine before I knew how strong it was. "it used to be the only thing I drank... Especially when I'm low..." he stated. I could understand that, everyone had a way of coping. I bit my lip, almost second guessing myself in asking; "Did you ever stop?"

 

"... Only when I was with Sora..." he said, his heart clearly aching as he glanced to the picture then back to his goblet and downed the rest of his wine. I followed his gaze to the picture for a brief moment too; "He's still with you though." I say trying to look into his violet eyes; "I cannot imagine anything you are going through. And even though I know I can talk to him and have him respond now, being away from the person you love is never an easy thing."

 

"I still don't handle my emotions well without him...." he replied. "my almost setting your brother a blaze is proof of that..." I nodded; "Though they may not be the best of ways of dealing with it, no one is saying that your feelings are wrong. We are all guilty of losing control of our emotions; whether they be for passion or for anger, even the most level headed of us."

 

"It sometimes feels as if I hadn't taken the three years of training... It seems to take less and less to set me off..." I leaned back on the couch, my gaze to the ceiling; "Is that because of fear? Loss of hope or love? Xa'k," I looked back to him; "it's okay to let your guard down. You are of flesh and blood like everyone else, no one is expecting you to be the stoic Paladin at all times. Especially now or even right after the Calamity. Look at what is around your neck, what is close to your heart. Though you were apart, you were always together. Even now he is trying to sooth your pain... You blame yourself everyday, but I know and I know you know too.... that he doesn't blame you at all. Everything seems to set you off because you are so frustrated with yourself, but would he want you to hide what you had? To look away? By allowing yourself to get worked up over less and less you revert back to that role which you hated." I turned to the pictured again; "If anything, your memories of Sora alone should drive you and remind you of the man you became because of him." I shut my eyes again, feeling slightly bad for lecturing him, but deep in my heart I knew I was right. "I know he wouldn't want me too..." he replied. "I regret being so selfish sometimes,... But it hurts without him... He says that I saved him, but it was he who saved me from my own loneliness..." I let a smile pull at my lips and stand from my seat at least for the moment. I take the picture off the mantle and presented it to him; "You saved each other." I stated, letting him take the picture from me; "The two people in this picture are who you are and you are never without him." I raised my hands to my hair, removing the flower and looking down at it; "Just as I am never without _him_..."

 

"Thank you, Lus." he replied. He paused to put down his goblet before softy asking "... Would you mind telling me a little about your childhood with Sora? He would never want to talk about it, having much of it revolve around your brother... But what do you remember about him...?" I smiled and nodded; "Of course." I moved back to the sofa and sat down. "We were all very close, always wanting to be together and when one of us was missing it always felt odd." I sighed a little; "When we were around six or seven, a lot of us caught a terrible flu, taking a week or two to recover from..." I paused, feeling a little sad mentioning it; "Sora however had it much worse; his fever would spike, he couldn't eat, and he could barely breathe... when he did feel better and was allowed to come play or even just sit with us he would relapse all over again. It got so bad that his mom wouldn't let us near him unless we had masks and sometimes even gloves on. That summer, I remember us all watching the fireworks from the Free Company house in the front yard, except for Sora who was stuck inside, watching from the window...." I fought back a couple tears; "He looked so sad... Seeing that look made Tracey just get up and go into the house. We could hear Sora's mom yelling saying that he needed the mask on and Tracey just said no and defied her. Our mom had to come and take him home... when she asked why he wanted to risk his friend's health he said 'it's not a risk and it isn't fair that everyone has to look like we're scared of getting sick'. I had to agree with him... A few days after that I went into the Free Company house to get something to drink and I heard the sound of a piano. I followed it and saw Sora playing it. He smiled at me and stopped playing, but I asked if he could play more because it was so pretty and he willingly complied. I was so surprised that I knew someone who could play so professionally and he made it look easy. That's when he told me that because he was inside all the time there wasn't much to do and he didn't feel like laying in bed all day, so he took to music." I wiped away the few tears that started stream down; "I too got scolded by his mom, but unlike Tracey I did say I was sorry. I ran outside and told our friends what Sora had been doing this entire time while sick. That's when we decided that he could still play with us and 'raid' with us, he was our bard." My smile then returned; "As time went on Sora did get better. He would still get sick a lot more often than any of us would have liked, but he at least was able to come outside... and that's when the crowds of our neighbors would form when they heard him sing for our 'raid'." I let out a small chuckle recalling one of our 'fights'; "One of the Free Company members was the boss and Sora beat him with his song."

 

I saw a smile on the Red Mage's face, the first he had had the entire time I had been in here talking with him; "That's adorable..." I chuckled a little more; "I was a horrible healer for that 'fight'." I stated. I could see he wanted to ask me something, though he smiled thinking of Sora, I knew there was something on his mind; "... I have only seen Sora sick a handful of times..." he said. "Part of his attacks were very much like the ones Aymeric used to have when we were children..." My eyes went widened as he continued; "I knew how to handle at least the scary part of it."

 

"How did you handle it?" I asked. He reached into his jacket over his heart and gently pulled out an astrologian's card from one of the many hidden pockets in the lining. "..." he stare at the front; "...My mother studied as an astrologian before she passed away and had this card made for me.; since I was the only one guaranteed to never be away from 'Meric. It invokes soft white magic that eases Asthma attacks... It worked the same for Sora." I arched an eyebrow; "It's possible to make cards that aren't aligned with the stars?" I asked. "How does it work?"

 

"This one is special." he replied. "As it was forged with the help of my own life force. It doesn't attune to the stars; it attunes to me. It only does the one spell, though it is more complex than just relieving asthma... I was so young, I don't remember the finer details unfortunately." I nodded understandingly, still a bit shocked to hear about this card. "I wish we knew of something like that when we were younger. It wasn't until he was ten, almost eleven that he was able to do things more freely. I remember we were playing outside, Sora standing on a large boulder to" I air quoted; "'gain higher ground', and slipped. Thankfully Tracey caught him, but he said he was feeling dizzy and needed to lye down, so I took him back to the Free Company house. I helped him into bed, checked for a fever and such, which he had none, but he was so red. I asked him if he was okay and he asked if I could keep a secret. I agreed, but was terrified that he would tell me he was super sick again and was lying in order to keep going outside. Instead what he told me was he thought he was getting a crush on my brother." I smiled, recalling the flustered embarrassment he had while lying there; "He was so confused and worried. It was his best friend... all the bad thoughts of what could be were running through his head, but not once was his concern 'I like a boy'... To calm him down I hugged him, promising to keep his secret, but told him I knew how it felt... to look at a friend that way."

 

I could see the slightest tint of pink in his cheeks, his eyes still locked to the card in his hand; "It must have been nice to only worry about how he would have taken the news. It was in the scriptures we were to read every day that it was a sin... I particularly noted that it only forbade men from other men." He replied. "And it must have been nice to have a friend you could confide in." I gave him a sad smile and nod; "Though Sora's secret wouldn't have remained for long, having no one to talk to must have been hard... Whenever he felt the need to rest he would ask if I could stay with him just to talk."

 

"That young..." he paused, seeming to ponder his next question "... how long were they together?" he asked aloud. "If he left when he was twenty-two... and Sora knew that young, like me, what those feelings were. You just said his secret wasn't kept long and you were his confidant." I chuckled; "It wasn't me who outed him. Later that year, he was given a clean bill of health so to speak. Doctors and Conjurers told him that his illness would never completely go away, but as long as he never pushed himself beyond his means he would be fine. To celebrate his mom took us all to Costa del Sol for the first night of the Moonfire Fair. He was so excited to be away from the Lavender Beds that it was almost hard to keep up with him. He and I saw this game set up where you could win prizes. Despite both him and I knowing how to use a bow now, we had horrible aim back then, but Tracey and Dem wanted to give it a try." I again chuckled; "Dem showed up Tracey pretty badly as Dem got more points to get a chocobo plush, which he gave to me. Trace on the other hand only got a capsule that had a random thing inside. Sora never told me what it was, but he said that Tracey gave it to him when they were alone on the beach as the fireworks started." I bit my lip, hesitating if I should actually tell him what happened next, but he looked like he really wanted to know how sure Sora was of his feelings and their relationship; "Sora kissed him right there. From what he told me, he said that Tracey was going to say something, but he stopped him. Asking that he just give him that moment to cherish." I thought for a moment and continued; "As for a total amount of time they were together, it was official when they were sixteen."

 

"So Costa was already special too him..." he sighed softly before shaking his head as if to rid himself of some momentary doubt. "Seven years is a long time... especially after a lifetime of friendship. No wonder he was devastated, and didn't want to talk about it." he let out another sigh; "Seven years is about how long it took me to move on; even from an abusive relationship..." I had to fight off a frown as I watched his reaction, I know it must be hard to hear of his fiance with another man. "It was that long for you to move on from Nor?" I asked; "You didn't date or anything after coming to Eorzea?" I didn't mean to sound so shocked, after all, Dem and I had been waiting for each other for that long. "I didn't have the want, or the need. Though a lot of women flirted with me, I passed them all by. The paladin training I did a couple years later helped me a lot... and then I met Sora..." He replied honestly. I adjusted myself on the sofa, so I was leaning back onto a throw pillow, but so I was still able to see my companion; "How did you two end up together? He didn't really say much in the letters... I think he was afraid he would jinx it or something."

 

"I was hired to guard him as you know; before Tracey left. A friend had tickets to the show, and got me to cover his shift once, and I became entranced by his voice." he replied. "I was just a fan that used their want of security to get paid to watch his shows then... it worked out to every other month, but I tried to never miss a show. I knew it wasn't just the music; but he was attached, and very happy. I had kept to the oath of celibacy even after the paladin training was over, so I was content from a distance." He said. "Tracey left when I missed a couple of shows during a tour of Ul'dah; I was hired on full time shortly after... they only paid me what they would for a gladiator, so they were glad to have someone with extra training for a good rate." He paused, again I noticed a small smile as he recalled; "I kissed him once for want of something better to do to soothe his pain during that time... and that set off a chain of events that led us to be together; it was the first time in a long time I had kissed someone." He paused again, glancing over to me; "We had stolen many moments together after that, and he seemed to have at least recovered enough to continuing singing... It wasn't until I got extremely jealous of another fan; did I fully confess my feelings for him... though it seemed that he had already been jealous of a friend of mine for the same reason..." I looked at him questioningly, my hopeless romantic nature getting the better of me; "You guys got jealous of other people? That's so cute... What made you so jealous? What did you say to him?"

 

"For me, it was when a fan blatantly tried to grope him as he 'posed' for a photo with him. took all I had not to just punch him in the face right there..." He replied. "The way that guy smirked at me though, it was like he knew it would piss me off." He paused looking back to the picture again; "I told him the truth when he asked me what had soured my mood; that I was overcome with a blood lust I couldn't describe when I saw his hands all over him... he retorted that he remembered feeling the same when he saw a female friend touch me. I told him how long it had been since I had feelings of this caliber, and that they don't come frivolously to me."

 

I smiled and leaned back a little more into the pillow behind me. I shut my eyes, thinking of my friend and how happy he must have been, even with the struggles. "He's lucky to have you..." I said softly. Before I knew it, I could feel my hand slowly slip to my side and I let go of the flower that I was still holding as I dozed off.

 

***

 

My eyes fluttered open as the morning sun beamed through the window onto my face. I squinted at first as my vision adjusted and blushed ever so slightly as I gazed upon where Xa'kryn had been seated the night before and noticing now that I had been covered with a blanket. I honestly never meant to fall asleep like that... I lifted my right hand up to my head, my eyes widened when I didn't feel one of my most favored of possessions in its rightful place; “Where-?!” I started to say, somewhat in a panic, but then spotted a blue rose on the near by coffee table. I sighed in relief seeing it in one piece, safe and sound. I remove my self from the covers and couch, touching up my hair as I moved to reclaim the flower and place it atop my head once more. Once I smoothed out my clothes, I folded the blanket and made my way out of the study.

 

As I closed the door, I could hear the sounds of sizzling on a stove top as well as some friendly chatter. I made my way to the kitchen area to find Xa'kryn cooking and Toreku setting the table and pouring coffee. I felt my face flush again when the Elezen turned his violet gaze unto me; “Good morning, did you sleep all right?” he asked. I nodded; “I did, thank you. I am so sorry I fell asleep though.” I admitted; “I never meant to nod off, especially during a conversation like that...” He shook his head, giving the most gentle of smiles; “It's quite all right. Please have a seat and we'll have a bite.” I nod my thanks and sat at the table, all the while watching Xa'kryn as he cooked and plated the food. Everything about him seemed to have changed somewhere in the night. He set down a plate of La Noscean toast in front of me and I smiled at him; “You seem to be in better spirits.” I commented. The smile still on his face he turned back to the stove; “It helped a lot, to hear you talk about him.... I don't think I have looked at a picture of him for so long in quite some time.” He came back to the table with another two plates of La Noscean toast and placed them down for himself and Toreku; “Thank you, for everything last night.” He said. Torkeu gave a nod to me as well; “This is probably the most calm and happy I have seen him in a long while. You always did know how to make people feel better, even just by listening.” I saw the Lalafell take a few quick, yet large, bites of food before getting off his seat and running to one of the many bookshelves. His arms were full, almost to the point where he could barely see in front of him as he came back over and set everything on to the table, making sure to move his breakfast to the side and out of the way; “After everything with the orchestreon rolls happened and I returned here, I saw all of these binders and books when I was picking up my failed attempts.” he looked at Xa'k; “Seeing that smile after I gave you the scroll made me want to do something more, and when I saw this book,” he says, holding up a small leather bound book that seemed to have gold like pages inside; “I knew I had to start again.”

 

Xa'k blushed a tad as he looked at the book in the manager's hand; “Sora's journal...” he whispered after swallowing his food. Toreku nodded, a wide grin now tugging at his lips going from ear to ear; “I started looking through it and all the other notes he had within these binders. He was planning everything down to the tiniest of detail. And with your permission Xa'k, I would like to continue what he and I started back then, for you to have the perfect day when he awakens.” His voice sounded so full of hope as he said the last part. Xa'kryn's cheeks seemed to have gone a couple shades darker. He took a sip of his coffee, and I let out a tiny giggle as it was clear he was trying to compose himself; “With all due respect, Toreku, I would think Sora would want to recover after he wakes up, not walk down the aisle.”

 

“I don't know about that....” I said, watching him; “After everything he has been through, I could see him wanting to say 'I do' to you as soon as he opens his eyes.” I saw him take his left hand and grasp the ring on his necklace between his index finger and thumb, his eyes closed momentarily as he said; “As would I...” I looked over to Toreku; “May I see that?” I asked pointing to the diary. He nodded and slid it over to me. It was a lot thicker than it looked while Toreku had been holding it. I opened it up and thumbed through the pages. I am not sure why, but I originally thought this diary was only full of wedding preparations and potential song lyrics and arrangements, but to my surprise he was actually writing down his thoughts. I felt myself flush a bit again as I read;

 

_It has been almost one year since I had allowed my heart to heal. As I hear him sleeping on our bed this night and the crash of the waves outside, I am reminded of our first kiss. How one simple act that was meant to stop my tears, turn into the most treasured of possessions I know not how I became so lucky. There are days I am still reminded of the past, but my love for this man is something beyond anything I have ever felt before._

_I had heard some say that I was “damaged” from what Tracey had done and where as even I agree with it, Xa'kryn never, not once looked at me that way. He has seen me at my absolute worst, my weakest and because of him he has also witnessed my strength. When things first started looking like we were going somewhere and my mind screamed at me that I wasn't ready, out of fear that history would repeat itself and that it was something that I had done during that intimate moment; I cried and apologized I don't even remember how many times and all he did was hold me and assured me that he would remain._

 

_And here we are, closing out the Moonfire Fair in Costa del Sol, one year later. After the show and we were allowed to get away I had him follow me to a small island; not too far away from the shore, but far enough where we were out of prying eyes. As always we had our after show drink; toasting the performance as well as to us. I was curled up in his arm as we watched the stars and fireworks above. I gazed into his eyes and I cupped his face in one hand and kissed him. I am not even sure how it happened, but as we kissed, I felt him lay me on my back, one of his hands in my hair and the other on my waist._

 

_The next thing I knew I could feel my heart pound so fast in my chest that it felt like it was going to burst out of me. Over this past year he had made everything about me in such moments as this... I could feel him against me and I too felt something that my body and heart long desired. I took the hand he had on my waist and placed it to my front. The look on his face when he broke the kiss was more than I could have hoped for and I just smiled at him. I was more than ready to be one with him and once we exposed ourselves to the night air, we made love for the very first time._

 

_Though I can look back on my past relationship with little hurt now, I felt that with Xa'k it was more about us, together and not completely one sided or experimental. This is where I belong in life, with him at my side. There is no doubt in my mind that he will protect me from whatever may come our way. He has made me stronger than I ever thought I could be. He saved me from who was I was becoming... something I never wanted to be and for that I don't think I can ever repay him._

 

_I can only hope that giving him my heart and soul will be a good start. To another year, My Love._

 

My blush seemed to disappear and I felt a little bit of tears in my eyes. His devotion was.. IS so pure and I know the exact feelings he was talking about as well. “Luscia, you all right?” the Lalafell questioned. I nodded; “It's nothing.” I said with a smile and flipped through to the back of the book where his wedding notes apparently lied. I skimmed through the lists he had made and noticed him make a small note within the margin near the music list; _find a way to have our song play without me singing or playing it_. As I read the notes I heard the Elezen once more; “You have my permission to continue, Toreku. However, Sora must have the final say, should any of his wants change. I too would also like some say in it, at least with the flower arrangements.” the manager nodded; “Of course, this is all about you two after all.” I stood from my seat and closed the journal, setting my gaze on Xa'kryn; “We best be off to see the Admiral.” I stated, my desire to help my friend fired up once more. I saw him nod and stand; “I will clean up, worry not Xa'kryn.” Xa'k nodded to Torkeu and moved towards the door. I slowly started to follow, but not before giving the journal back to Sora's manager. I leaned over and whispered in his ear; “Mail me a copy of the lyrics to their song...” I saw a smile appear on his face as he gave me a solid nod. I smiled back and then was out the door with Xa'k, on our way to speak with Admiral Bloefhiswyn.

 

The walk back to Limsa was as brisk as we could make it, though my expression serious and determined, I couldn't help but feel somewhat joyed after reading Sora's diary. I glanced at Xa'k out of the corner of my eye; “Out of curiosity, have you ever read Sora's diary before?” he blushed slightly, but smiled at me; “I have... at least after the Calamity I did. Why do you ask?” I paused to think of a proper way to phrase my question, though not unexpected that Sora wrote about their first time, it was a delicate subject to bring up. “Before finding the wedding related notes, I read an entry that pertained to the two of you...” I could feel the heat rushing to my face, I don't know why I was getting so embarrassed, them making love for the first time was a natural and beautiful thing; “It was of the two of you in Costa del Sol.” He placed his hand on the ring again as we moved, his smile that of contentment; “I know the entry well... It's the one I have read over and over. I am glad he wanted some way to remember the night, so he would always have it in his memory.” I nodded understandingly; “As I read it, it felt like he was washing away all his hurt. I am sure you remember that night as well.”

 

He nodded; “The whole night was something I will never forget. But what stands out to me the most is the journal entry.” I arched an eyebrow; “How so?” he thought for a moment, his thumb and fingers still clutching the ring; “As his entry said, I was asleep. But after a few I stirred and rolled over, only to not feel him there. He had had problems sleeping through the night, so my instincts kicked in and I woke up only to see him sitting at the desk. I asked if he was all right and do you know what he said?” I shook my head; “He shut the journal, climbed into bed with the most beautiful smile and said 'thanks to you, my love.'” I smiled and let out an small 'awww' as we approached the Admiral's office and spotted Tracey and Rachel waiting for us, though my brother seemed to be slightly off. “Good morning!!” I shouted with a wave.

 

Rachel gave a beaming smile as she waved back, but quickly gave Tracey an apologetic look. I glanced over to my brother who shut his violet eyes and massaged his temples slowly; “Not so loud, Lus, please..” he said softly. I shook my head at him; “You can't seriously tell me you're drunk.” I stated with a scolding tone. He shook his head, but winced at the motion; “Not drunk, hungover.” he corrected. I rolled my eyes; “Oh right, my mistake.” I moved so I was right in front of him; “Are you fucking kidding me, right now?!” I yelled in his face, causing him to wince again; “How the hell did you get booze anyway with being under lock and key from the Maelstrom?” I sighed in aggravation; “Do you have any idea what you have done? Just because I can clear you of the crimes, doesn't mean the soldiers who were guarding you won't be punished cause you faked jerking off in your room. How selfish can you be?”

 

My eyes widened, as did those of my companions as he said; “You're right, I'm sorry...” Though I am sure he kept his voice low to not make his head pound farther, his tone was quite somber. I sighed again placing a hand on his shoulder, now feeling a little bad for yelling; “I'll buy you a few moments, please sober up quickly.” I gave a quick glance to Rachel, who nodded in return. I moved past them and to the door to the Admiral's chambers. I gave a quick salute to the soldier who saluted me in return and allowed my entry.

 

The Roegadyn Admiral stood from her desk and greeted me with a smile; “Good Morning, Warrior of Light. How fair you this day?” she said as she was coming around. I smiled in return' “I'm well, thank you. My companions will be joining me shortly, it appears my brother isn't feeling too well.” I saw her nod; “Aye, I heard from those I assigned to his detailing that he kept himself occupied all night within his chambers.” I had to fight off a chuckle as she managed to say that with a straight face, but nodded in agreement; “If it's not too much trouble, would you mind closing the drapes a little bit? Seeing as he didn't sleep well, if it all, the sun seems to be troubling him.”

 

“Of course.” she stated and signaled her right hand man to close the shades. No sooner had the final one block out of the sunlight did my friends enter. Much to his dismay, Tracey had to stand up front and next to me, while Xa'k and Rachel could stand a little more to the back and door. I looked right into her eyes; “Admiral Bloefhiswyn, last night Rachel did her readings and we have concluded that it is in fact the same fate that has befallen our friend. The Echo revealed it was a Hyur Highlander, female, that attacked him. More over, it appears that he was attacked somewhere else and his body was dumped in your area of the realm. With this knowledge, I ask that you drop all charges against Tracey Galace and Rachel Evens.” She stared at me for a moment, soaking in the information and to my surprise, her smile remained on her face; “I am very pleased to hear that you,” she looked to Tracey; “are not guilty. I couldn't imagine what that would have done to your sister. Consider all charges against you dropped.” I could hear my brother breathe a sigh of relief, though his eyes still somewhat downcast. I saluted to the Admiral; “Thank you again.” I stated; “ We will take our leave of you now and head towards Mor Dhona in hopes that we might be able to find this female assailant. If you and yours hear of anything or find anyone else who may fall victim to these kinds of attacks, please contact me. I will have the Scions do a sweep of the city states as well.” She saluted in return; “You have my word, good luck, Warrior of Light.” and with that we left her office. Once we were outside the door I saw Tracey once again rubbed the sides of his head; “Thank god, there was no yelling...” he muttered. “Once you sober up some more we can teleport to Mor Dhona and get some assistance from Alphinaud. Hopefully he'll be able to draw this woman as well as he drew the three of you.” It was then I noticed Xa'k not making eye contact with me, as if something had made him uncomfortable; “Hey Rache, why don't you take Tracey to the Drowning Wench to get something in his system. We'll follow in a minute.” I saw her nod and escort Tracey away, once they were out of sight I turned to Xa'kryn; “You all right?”

 

He blushed as he looked at me; “I'm afraid I cannot teleport.” I arched an eyebrow, it seems my instincts to send them away, at least Tracey anyway, was the correct one. “How come?” The redness seemed to darken in his cheeks, again not making eye contact; “I get really queasy... and I mean REALLY queasy. I would only do it if there was no other way and had done so only on a few occasions for Sora when I was working for him and that was only if I was ordered to do so...” I nodded understandingly. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile; “It's not a problem and it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, Tracey might be relieved... I can't imagine coming back in through the Aether would do wonders for his hangover.” I heard a small chuckle escape from his lips and then felt his hand rest atop of the one I had on his shoulder. Though there was still a pink hue to his cheeks, he smiled back at me; "Thank you, Lus," he said warmly, "for your understanding. I can see why Sora found you easy to talk to..." I smiled again at him; “Let's go meet up with them, grab some food for our travels and take an airship. Should take but only a few days to get there, plus we can take an aerial surveillance, should there be any more victims on our way.” I saw him nod and we were off to meet up with our two friends.

 

***

 

We were once again in the air, but no sooner had we taken off did Tracey get motion sick from his hangover. Rachel and I sat to one side of the ship and watched him closely, making sure he wasn't in desperate need of aid. My eyes widened a little bit as I saw Xa'k move next to him, something in his hand and though he spoke in a whisper, I was able to catch his words; “Drink this, it will help you recover.” Tracey only managed a small glance out of the corner of his eye; “You honestly expect me to drink something that you are offering?” he said rather flatly. Xa'kryn shook his head; “It's a hangover remedy, something my mentor had to have often. I told you that wine didn't agree well with Miqo'te...” he paused as he saw the look of a wince from his companion's pounding head and the look of that he was going to hurl again. He reached forward, taking Tracey's wrist into his hand and placed the flask in his; “If you are wanting to help Sora, we can't have you in this condition.” there was a moment of silence as my brother looked at the flask in his hands and shirked his wrist out of the Elezen's grasp. “Fine...” he muttered, turning away. Xa'kryn turned his back to Tracey, but before he moved away he added; “This is the last 'thank you', you'll get from me.” He then moved over to us, slightly sighing and shaking his head; “You'd think he'd wanna be rid of this and not suffer through it for Sora's sake...”

 

I nodded; “But it was you giving him the cure.” I pointed out; “Which I am not surprised you have such a thing from how much wine you yourself had last night.” He stopped near us and leaned on the rail, his arms folded; “It was something I made for him actually.” My eyes widened in surprise; “How could you have possibly known he was going to get drunk like that?” he looked as if he was searching for the right away to explain; “It was merely a favor for a favor, though part of our agreement was I was to say naught a word about it.” I quirked an eyebrow; “A word about what? I seriously doubt he sought you out to get booze.” He nodded; “After you fell asleep he came to the apartment to deliver a gift.” He looked me in the eye, his violet orbs showed some sense of relief; “He had repaired the scroll that Toreku had made. In return for this favor he asked for a favor of his own; the 'stronger booze' and that I not say a word since if the Maelstrom got wind of his ability to use Alchemy-” I sighed and finished his thought; “The Maelstrom would suspect him more so or even hold him accountable of other crimes...” He nodded; “That remedy was designed for Miqo'te as they do not seem to handle that wine all too well.” He stated, his gaze still on me; “You either have an iron stomach to handle it or you didn't drink that much.”

 

I chuckled at his assessment; “The moment that wine touched my lips I knew to hold back. Frankly I don't remember finishing the second glass at all, but if I had any more than that.... let's just say it would have been an embarrassing moment for both myself and Aymeric.” I heard Rachel laugh next to me; “I don't think Dem would have appreciated that. Speaking of which.... how was THAT night?” she asked with a smirk. I blushed for a moment as Xa'k too held his gaze onto me; “Sir Stick Up the Ass did seem to be in a good mood when he arrived late to the meeting. Normally he is there even before 'Meric some days.” Much like Xa'kryn with his ring as we walked earlier, I found myself placing a hand to the flower in my hair; “It was everything I remembered and everything I could ever want.... Very loving and quite romantic...”

 

“Really?” The healer asked, that smirk still playing on her face; “Cause when Tymora came rushing in she was saying that there were clothes everywhere as if you two were just going at it like animals.” I felt the heat in my cheeks as I recalled the way the apartment looked, but before I could respond, I heard Xa'k say; “That's called the heat of the moment, Rachel.” He smiled as he looked at her, knowing exactly the why of it; “Not that you want to hear about your brother's sexual experiences, Rache, but he and I have had those kinds of moments as well.” I nodded; “It's been seven years for us too.... and the fact that we have held onto our love for each other just made it all the better.” There was a small pause as I glanced between the two of them, only to have Xa'k break the silence and looked over to me; “The way Sora spoke about the two of you... it was like the perfect form of devotion.... Now I see why.” I smiled back at him, though I am sure he wasn't going to like what I was about to say; “The funny thing is, we had hoped to be as strong as he and Tracey. To us, they were the ones that were meant to be, from that first moment when Sora told me of his crush.” My smile faded as I looked away from him; “When Dem and I heard that Tracey had just run off with nothing of a word, my heart broke and I became scared. Dem was in training at the time, doing a lot from Gridania with a Paladin who would come in for private sessions, however there were occasions where he would have to go to Ul'dah. Each time he left I felt a little of that fear; that doubt, that if the strongest and most loving relationship we knew could end.... what chance did we have?”

 

“Kind of ironic then that he thought the same thing about you two." Xa'kryn smiled softly. “He had told me once that he had hoped at one point that he and Tracey would have held on as strongly as you two did, despite the distance, and the training." He glanced to the Miqo'te who hadn't moved from his spot hanging over the side of the ship. "It wasn't until we started getting serious that he felt he would have that again..." I smiled at him, hearing his words, my hand still gently grazing the flower; “When did you two become serious about each other?” I asked. Rachel too seemed eager to hear the answer; “I'm curious about that as well, you were around him for a long time.” He nodded understandingly and took a seat next to me; “Everything sort of came together... after a huge fight we had.” The word fight seemed to perk my brother's interest as I saw his gaze turn to us though he was still leaning against the rail; “That picture you took from Toreku, it was that day. After that meet and greet he had gotten upset over an article that was written by the previous contest winner and he took off, which of course I followed. I was frustrated as well though, that entire time with that man... Horrid touched him not just once, but three times.” I arced an eyebrow, now taking the photo out of my pocket. Tracey then came over, no doubt hearing part of this; “Let me see that.” he demanded to which I reluctantly complied; “Do not ruin that, please.” I said flatly. His brows furrowed as he set his sight on Sora's expression; “Why didn't you stop him?” he asked in a cold tone.

 

Xa'k sighed and shook his head; “Believe me, I wanted to and that is exactly what I told Sora. But for the two of us we were at a standstill; he saw it as potentially damaging to his career and in a way I thought the same for mine as well, but more over... the thought of not seeing him again made me hold back.” Tracey growled upon hearing this and shot quite the death glare at the Elezen; “I don't believe this... You were a HIRED guard, you were supposed to stop things like this from happening and instead of doing your job, you stood there and watched him get groped?!” I saw him starting clutch the picture harder, beginning to crumple the edges; “Tracey, stop.” I said. He turned back to me and practically shoved the picture back in my face, but his attention quickly returned to the violet-eyed Red Mage; “Your feelings or whatever they were should not have mattered! He was in trouble and you just stood there...” Rachel gave a sad look towards her would be brother-in-law; “I have to agree with Tracey here. You should have stepped in.” I shook my head at the two of them as I heard Xa'kryn speak up, to my surprise still rather calm; “It's a little more complicated than that. Due to my mentor vanishing and the rumors of him going AWOL, rumors were floating around that I was an accomplice. If I were to have struck another Paladin, they no doubt would have locked me up and thrown away the key. Not to mention Horrid's Free Company mates were with him, I no doubt would have started a brawl and Sora could have wound up hurt in the midst of it. As I said, we were at a standstill, there was no way either of us could have done the 'right thing'.” he paused and I could almost see a smirk play on his face, no doubt this was going to strike a nerve with my brother; “Sora said the same thing to me and when I reiterated if that was what he truly wanted he said yes. I have no doubt, Tracey, that you would have stabbed him or whatever the moment he reached out to touch him, but the difference is that you WERE his boyfriend and it would not have been against your bounds to strike someone who unceremoniously touched him. He and I however were not technically together, so in a 'romantic interest' sense of things I had no right to stop someone from making a pass at him as much as I wanted to. But the moment he told me that is what he wanted I held nothing back.” he looked right into Tracey's angry glare; “I kissed him passionately, for longer than any of our previous moments together, and I honestly found myself shocked when he returned it with equal intensity. That was the second time I had kissed him, but that was our fourth kiss. After we broke that kiss and I explained myself, he understood and pulled me in for another.”

 

I watched Xa'k intently for a moment as he got ready to continue, he looked as though he knew that his next line would get him an even harder glare. "From then on it seemed we were never far from one other. I kind of pissed Toreku off by heeding Sora's request to stop keeping my emotions totally in check, only because our flirting distracted Sora from the things he had planned for him; I did still play the role around the public, but when it was just us, we'd sometimes forget he was there... It wasn't until we left for Limsa did we attempt to nail ourselves down; make it official between us. In all honesty, I thought he'd forget about me the second someone showed his tail." he added with a look to Tracey, "But he assured me that wouldn't be the case." I heard a slight growl from my brother, the glare growing more intense as Xak finished by saying; "Just as we officially declared ourselves dating, only between the two of us is when Toreku busts in and tells us that all of Gridania already knows. Apparently we had been too busy fighting and it gave a journalist friend of mine the opportunity to snap that photo; then show it to the world."

 

I thought for a moment, recalling the picture of the two of them that was on the mantel from the night before. They looked so happy and content in that image, it's hard to imagine it was after a spat. I glanced in my brother's direction and he was just seething as he stared at the Elezen, but no words were coming out. Instead, after a few moments he turned on his heels with an audible “Tch.” and stormed off back to his spot on the other end of the ship. I glanced to Rachel out of the corner of my eye, the sad expression still worn in her eyes as she watched Tracey retreat. “Leave him be, Rache.” I said quietly; “There isn't much you can do for him, only he can decide when he is really okay.” She sighed; “I know and I know him being back isn't going to change anything, but....” I shook my head, knowing that she felt guilty; “You have every right to want to hear stories from when you and Sora were apart and even get to know the man who is to marry him.” She gave me a reluctant nod and looked to Xa'kryn; “Just... please tell me you didn't let something like that happen again.”

 

The Red Mage gave her a reassuring smile; “You have my word, nothing like that happened again. More over, Sora didn't rely on me for it.” She quirked an eyebrow; “What do you mean?” He pointed to the picture in my hand; “That guy, Horrid, did make another move on him awhile later, during a charity event that he organized with Toreku. After much talking from the first incident, I had promised him that should I see any signs of something like that again I would try to keep my wits about me and intervene. He in turn said he would try to be stronger and find a way to avert the situation as to not come off 'unapproachable' and what not in the eyes of the public. During the event backstage, Horrid once again was getting very close to him and I was trying to make my way over only to stop dead in my tracks as I saw him grab him by the wrist. When Horrid tried to play dumb, Sora flatly said that his touching is completely out of line. More over, that he should not be trying to flirt with someone who was taken.” This was a surprise to both Rachel and myself as it was rare for Sora to speak so straight forward; “Did any members of the press catch this?” I asked. He nodded, his smile becoming another smirk; “They did and to my shock and delight they got the story right in that someone was coming onto Sora and that he stood up for himself. Unfortunately, even with bad press against him, Horrid still did well for the charity and wanting Sora to do more when available. Sora loves his fans, as you know, their status not mattering, so if he can even just put on a show to make their days a little brighter he'll do it.” We both nodded, knowing our friend well to know he was not the selfish type.

 

“So was he around Horrid often?” I asked. He shook his head; “Not frequently, but whenever he was, I made sure not be too far from his side...” He looked to the sky, seemingly to trail off. "Xa'k, why were you not at Sora's side that day?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialog for Xa'kryn during the scene in the study were written by Xa'k's player/creator.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LusciaKoushiro) to see how fics are progressing! ^_^


End file.
